<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escolhas by Rines, saijanbulma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780053">Escolhas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rines/pseuds/Rines'>Rines</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saijanbulma/pseuds/saijanbulma'>saijanbulma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure &amp; Romance, Aliens, F/M, Romance, Sex, Spaceships, Vegebul, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rines/pseuds/Rines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saijanbulma/pseuds/saijanbulma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Foi escolha que originalmente o levou para a terra, uma escolha de desafiar ordens e recuperar o controle de sua própria vida. Mas para cada decisão que fazemos existe um universo paralelo em que não a fizemos, em que tomamos outro caminho. Esta história é sobre uma destas rotas. </p><p>Rditz não vai para a Terra. Bulma não vai para Namek. Goku nunca morre quando deveria morrer e a terra nunca tem chance de se preparar para as forças do Freeza quando elas finalmente aparecem.  </p><p>Bulma é abduzida e forçada a reproduzir a tecnologia das Capsulas. Vegeta é o último de sua raça, lutando para suportar uma vida de submissão por seu algoz. Exércitos da resistência, batalhas espaciais intergalácticas e uma releitura de uma de minhas histórias de amor dos animes e mangás preferidas. </p><p>Nós somos definidos pelas escolhas que fazemos. Este termo, apesar de clichê, fornece o título e a premissa para esta história de universo alternativo sobre um dos casais mais intrigantes do... bem, do universo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs &amp; Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Encontros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notas do autor:<br/>Esta é uma tradução de uma das melhores fanfics que já tive o prazer de ler, e eu agradeço imensamente a oportunidade e a honra de ter sido concedida com a permissão para trazer este tesouro para os leitores brasileiros. </p><p>Obrigada @SaijanBulma pela honra e por sua fanfic incrível. </p><p>A fic se chama "Choices" e pode ser encontrada no perfil mencionado acima. Se gostarem, não esqueçam de passar lá para deixar um comentário elogiando o trabalho.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ele brilhou em azul na tela, redondo e coberto por água, se contrastando com a escuridão do espaço. O planeta não era nada extravagante por si só, não havia nenhum dado excepcional sendo</p>
<p>reportado pelo computador da nave, mas possuía um ecossistema próspero e uma vasta área de terra não utilizada que não passou desapercebida pelo observador. Enquanto ele ficava cada vez maior na tela, as massas de terra ficavam mais nítidas e o mosaico de imagens em colunas dos dois lados da tela principal mostravam a terra em grande escala, revelando os assentamentos da população nativa. Havia grandes trechos de paisagem vazia pontilhadas por pequenas vilas que conectadas através uma rede de estradas de terra e pavimento com o que pareciam cidades altas, redondas e provavelmente ignorantes ao vasto espaço em volta deles. As estradas entre elas eram transitadas por veículos primitivos que se arrastavam sobre rodas, liberando traços de combustível fóssil sujo enquanto veículos voadores volumosos e ineficientes atravessavam a paisagem. Nenhuma leitura de poder significante, nenhum exército ou infraestrutura impressionante, apenas acres mais acres de terra fértil, alimentadas por um saldável sol de meia idade e nativos já perfeitamente posicionados para cultiva-las, sob a supervisão correta, é claro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Concluindo, minhas considerações finais indicariam que a designação F-735 tem maior utilidade para o Império como planeta de exploração do que com sua venda. Sua posição na borda de nossas fronteiras e mão de obra já existente o torna muito valioso para ser entregue levianamente para um comprador, relatórios indicaram uma grande quantidade de recurso mineral subterrâneo. Recomendo integração ao invés da exterminação previamente programada para ela e solicito permissão para proceder com esta nova opção como a missão requer.” Príncipe Vegeta indicou que já havia terminado de gravar sua mensagem para o cadete que estava aguardando e que obedientemente a transmitiu para a Sede Principal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E agora a espera enquanto os subordinados do Imperador perdiam tempo com os comunicadores e tentavam jogar para oficiais de menor ranque até que finalmente, eles relutantemente levavam o áudio para o próprio Lorde Freeza, que iria revirar seus olhos vermelhos, servir outro copo de seu vinho fedorento, talvez dar uma volta pelos corredores e apenas depois, finalmente, mandar alguma resposta vaga através de um lacaio pomposo, expressando seu desagrado por ter sido incomodado por uma solicitação tão servil, uma resposta com qualquer instrução que ele achasse correta. Mas é claro que a mensagem teria que chegar lá primeiro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O príncipe, as vezes referido como capitão-príncipe Vegeta por seus tripulantes mais ousados, recostou-se em seu assento e reprimiu um suspiro. Ele havia se tornado muito bom em reprimir suspiros. E em esperar.</p>
<p>Ele poderia sentar naquela cadeira na mesma posição, encarando atentamente as telas por quanto tempo fosse necessário, com uma mão pairando calmamente sobre o seu painel de controle. Isso, no entanto, poderia levar até um ciclo. Mensagens gravadas, ao invés de comunicação direta, geralmente não eram tradadas com a devida necessidade, mas ele sabia que era melhor não tentar uma comunicação direta sem um motivo específico. Ele passou o comando para um subordinado competente com sua rispidez usual e deixou a sala de comando. Ele retornou aos seus aposentos, ignorando todos os tripulantes que perceberam sua presença e se curvaram ao vê-lo passar.</p>
<p>Quando as portas se fecharam completamente ele ligou o computador da nave novamente e começou a trabalhar com os dados menos incisivos que foram coletados tanto pelos satélites quanto pelos próprios sensores aguçados da nave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A duração do ano do planeta, o tempo de rotação em seu próprio eixo, a relação da lua com seu sistema meteorológico, seu núcleo e temperaturas medias, idade estimada, dispersão de temperatura e assim por diante. Nestas analises ele passou as horas até o rosto sempre assustado de seu primeiro comandante aparecer em sua tela.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Principe Vegeta, senhor, o QG1 respondeu. Devo reproduzir a mensagem na sala de comando? - Perguntou uma voz metálica e hesitante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Não, apenas aqui. - Ele agradeceu a decisão no momento em que a mensagem começou a rodar e uma voz familiar e debochada foi emitida pelos alto-falantes do computador.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lorde Freeza mandou lembranças” - Disse Zarbon, o cão de estimação preferido e assistente geral de Freeza. - “E informa você que pode prosseguir com a integração de F-735. Ele confia que você completará sua missão no tempo determinado e aguarda um relatório completo antes do fim do próximo Ciclo.”</p>
<p>“No tempo determinado.” Vegeta suprimiu um rosnado. O tempo havia sido determinado para uma exterminação, o lagarto sabia muito bem que uma integração levaria pelo menos o triplo do tempo. Eles não podiam simplesmente entrar e neutralizar todas as formas de vida, isso seria muito fácil. Havia nativos para subjugar, reparos a fazer, atmosfera para reformar e um ciclo para fazer tudo com um relatório era uma piada de mal gosto. Os Ciclos, no Império Freeza, levavam um dia no planeta natal de Freeza, e embora relativamente longos, dificilmente seriam o suficiente sequer para completar a missão, quanto mais preparar um relatório completo. Esta era seu tipo de humor sádico, Vegeta sabia.</p>
<p>-Primeiro comandante, pouse imediatamente e ordene que todas as tropas estejam nas estações de embarque, agora! - Ele latiu através do painel de comunicação.</p>
<p>Ele não esperou por uma resposta, já que a obediência absoluta era tudo que se esperava. Arrancou suas botas brancas e macias e a capa de meio comprimento. Um grupo de desembarque não era lugar para pompa e acessórios, ao invés disso ele colocou rapidamente um par escuro de botas mais praticas, verificou sua armadura e saiu de seu luxuoso aposento. Ele havia removido os espelhos quando adquiriu a nave, mas não precisava deles para saber o porquê de os homens pelos quais ele passava em seu caminho para a zona de embarque nunca olhavam diretamente para ele. Nenhum homem nesta nave jamais havia olhado diretamente em seus olhos. Ele sentiu uma coceira no lado direito de seu rosto outrora simétrico. Ignorou a sensação, como sempre.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Para os simples fazendeiros e aldeões que se juntaram para observar, a aterrissagem da redonda e grosseira embarcação foi surpreendente. Eles observaram com interesse destemido sua descida em direção a terra, girando suavemente enquanto se aproximava do solo. Ela soltou enormes jatos flamejantes em direção ao chão enquanto diminuía a velocidade para sua descida final, e sem nenhum trem de pouso visível ela se estabeleceu de forma impressionante na superfície da Terra. Os humanos, é claro, já haviam visto embarcações voadoras antes e tinham alguma ideia de que alguns de sua espécie haviam feito incursões em viagens espaciais, mas aquela era a primeira vez que botavam os olhos em uma nave tão grande. Eles tinham certeza de que os habitantes eram humanos, pois não tinham imaginação o suficiente para supor diferentemente. Eles teriam reservado mais tempo para apreciar os pacíficos anos que passaram em sua pacata vila, tivessem eles algum poder de previsão.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Por que sempre tinha que ter fogo? Não importava o quão eficientemente seus homens rasgavam a paisagem, e apesar de suas ordens para dominar os nativos rapidamente e sem se divergir, eles sempre davam um jeito de atear fogo em pelo menos um maldito assentamento. Vegeta balançou a cabeça e se virou das distantes nuvens de fumaça para checar o progresso dos homens deixados para trás.</p>
<p>As tropas terrestres estavam montando a Base Um. A nave que haviam pousado possuía uma construção modular, com alojamentos da tripulação, maquinaria, sala de comunicação e todo o resto necessário para viagens espaciais nas partes mais externas e superiores de seu corpo redondo. Abaixo do corpo da coisa, estava a cúpula da base destacável, atualmente encaixada no centro da enorme embarcação. Havia muitos gritos enquanto os equipamentos e veículos eram descarregados do corpo principal em preparação para a separação, que devido ao som estrondoso e metálico da nave já estava se iniciando. Vegeta sempre imaginou com estranheza desconfortante que o processo era semelhante à sua nave botando um ovo na superfície do planeta desavisado, como uma vespa parasita nojenta.</p>
<p>Com um ruído ensurdecedor que deu lugar a um grande estrondo a maquinaria se separou de seu centro e a nave começou a se levantar do chão, revelando a superfície lisa da base que brilhava ao sol. Semitransparente e perfeitamente redonda com um acúmulo de terra queimada a sua volta, parecendo uma ferida mecânica monstruosa na superfície do planeta.</p>
<p>A nave central ascendeu, subindo e eventualmente saindo da atmosfera do planeta para orbitar e continuar coletando data. À medida que as forças de Vegeta se espalhavam pela terra a nave continuamente escaneava possíveis perigos de sua vista superior e registrava o progresso da missão, enviando dados relevantes para a base terrestre. Assim, Vegeta estaria sistematicamente caçando e visando todos os pontos militares, os de maior densidade demográfica e com um ataque estruturado às defesas e infraestrutura de comunicação dos nativos, os aleijaria antes mesmo que eles soubessem que estavam sob invasão. Ele era perfeita e friamente metódico.</p>
<p>-Capitão-Príncipe Vegeta, senhor!</p>
<p>O “Capitão-Príncipe” foi retirado de seu inventário mental e se virou para observar o subalterno cujo o uniforme indicava sendo um cabo encarregado das chegadas e partidas dos pelotões</p>
<p>-Reporte-se. - Ele falou mecanicamente.</p>
<p>-Sim, senhor. A primeira onde das tropas já retornou com prisioneiros, senhor.</p>
<p>-E? - Ele exigiu secamente do cabo, que era jovem e como a maioria de seus homens estava claramente petrificado.</p>
<p>-Eles, eh, bem, senhor, nós achamos que o senhor vai querer ver o que eles trouxeram. - Ele engoliu em seco. - Senhor.</p>
<p>O que eles haviam trazido não impressionou o capitão imediatamente. Na verdade, quando lhe foi entregue sem explicações uma caixa pequena cheia de o que pareciam minúsculos frascos de remédios com botões no lugar de tampas, sua primeira preocupação foi quem ele deveria matar primeiro por ousar atrasar o apertado cronograma por causa deste absurdo. Percebendo sua desaprovação o soldado rapidamente buscou um prisioneiro nativo e ordenou que ele demonstrasse a tecnologia.</p>
<p>O nativo era um pequeno homem bronzeado vestindo um macacão coberto de lama cujas mãos calejadas tremiam enquanto ele se atrapalhava com uma das pequenas coisinhas em forma de frasco.</p>
<p>-O que é isso?</p>
<p>-I-isso é uma capsula. - Ele tremeu em resposta a ordem incisiva de Vegeta, encarando firmemente os seus pés. - Nós usamos para g-guardar coisas.</p>
<p>-Não vejo nada de útil que poderia caber nisso.</p>
<p>-Só espere e veja o que isso faz, senhor. - Um soldado cortou ansiosamente o prisioneiro.</p>
<p>O pequeno homem apertou o botão em sua mão e jogou a capsula no local vazio mais próximo. Os soldados que não haviam ainda visto esta tecnologia em ação engasgaram e praguejaram, ficando imediatamente atordoados em silencio. Onde as capsulas pousaram agora havia aparecido, com uma mini explosão de gás descomprimido, um veículo inteiro. Estampado em preto na lataria havia uma enorme letra C dentro de um círculo.</p>
<p>-Onde posso encontrar outros deste? - Vegeta exigiu.</p>
<p>-Capsulas? N-nós acabamos de compra-las na loja, senhor. Eu acho que eles a produzem na cidade grande na Corporação Capsula. Eu... - Suas palavras morrerem em sua garganta, ele estava assustado demais para servir para mais alguma coisa.</p>
<p>Ocorreu a Vegeta que em outros tempos esta patética criatura com seu terror impotente e sua total inutilidade o teriam enchido de fúria, que ele o teria destruído apenas para aplacar sua frustração e que desperdício de sua energia isso teria sido. Ao invés disso ele se virou para o cabo.</p>
<p>-Descubra o que são e onde são produzidos. Envie mensagens para os soldados da infantaria para procurar estas capsulas e qualquer coisa relacionada a tal Corporação Capsula, e diga para continuaram com a primeira onda como planejado para manter o cronograma. Nós já estamos perdendo tempo demais.</p>
<p>-Sim, senhor. E quanto ao prisioneiro, senhor?</p>
<p>-O que tem o desgraçado chorão? Coloque-o junto com o resto da força de trabalho que você está juntando.</p>
<p>O comunicador do scouter de Vegeta começou a bipar urgentemente para ele, e um observador cauteloso teria notado um breve estremecimento de dor nas feições geralmente impassíveis do Príncipe. Ele levantou a mão enluvada até a lateral de seu rosto e respondeu a chamada, virando e se afastando do cabo.</p>
<p>-O que foi agora?</p>
<p>-Não tem havido progresso nas áreas montanhosas ao sul da base, senhor, e os sinais dos soldados naquela região estão desaparecendo. - A pequena voz em sua orelha o informou. Nós também estamos começando a recolher sinais de níveis de poder muito mais altos do que os reportados previamente pelos satélites. Um é pelo menos um 1.2, devo chamar um guarda classe 1?</p>
<p>Os esquadrões de primeira classe eram unidades muito mais poderosas do que as normais, encarregadas de neutralizar as fortalezas militares de planetas recém invadidos. Com o cronograma imposto a missão, seria impossível redirecionar seus esforços.</p>
<p>-Eu vou pessoalmente. Ordene que as tropas atualmente na área se juntem no primeiro ponto de entrada e eu os encontrarei lá. Me envie as coordenadas.</p>
<p>Sem esperar pela resposta ele alçou voo e disparou em direção ao sul.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Quando ele chegou ao local da confusão nenhum dos soldados reunidos puderam responder as perguntas de Vegeta satisfatoriamente. Nenhum havia sequer visto o agressor reportado e mesmo aqueles que haviam capturado a leitura do poder conseguiam encontra-la novamente.</p>
<p>-O que você está dizendo? - Ele exigiu. - Como infernos pode um poder de luta simplesmente aparecer e desaparecer?</p>
<p>-Nós não sabemos, senhor, não faz nenhum sentido. - O soldado se encolheu. - Os scouter estão funcionando perfeitamente, nós não sabemos o que está-</p>
<p>Vegeta cortou o soldado com um gesto de mão e sua outra mão voou repentinamente para seu próprio scouter. Sem mais palavras ele explodiu no ar, escaneando o horizonte como um falcão. Os soldados, preferindo estar próximos a ele do que por si próprios o copiaram. Eles pararam, no entanto, quando ele deu um mergulho repentino em direção as arvores abaixo e ficaram aliviados com sua escolha. A floresta estremeceu com o impacto de o que quer que fosse que ele havia se chocado contra. Bandos de pássaros fugiram alarmados e uma trilha de arvores desabava enquanto ele fazia um caminho de destruição por entre elas. Os homens se entreolharam, aguardando aquele que faria o primeiro movimento até que, relutantemente, as unidades o seguiram juntas para dentro da floresta.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Goku se levantou tremulo, esfregando a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Sua visão estava embaçada e ele sem folego, mas ele percebeu imediatamente que se estivesse em perigo iminente não teriam permitido que ele se levantasse. Ele levou um tempo para clarear sua mente, rindo enquanto o fazia.</p>
<p>-Há, você me acertou em cheio. Talvez devesse me avisar na próxima. - Ele brincou, recuperando o folego. Seus modos eram despreocupados, mas de forma alguma amigáveis. - Posso assumir que você está com estes caras que tem bagunçado meu planeta?</p>
<p>Não ouve resposta de seu atacante e à medida que sua visão começou a clarear ele viu uma cena estranha se desenvolver a sua frente. Havia um homem, sim, vestido com roupas similares às dos outros homens com quem havia lutado antes, mas ele não era como os outros. Ele era mais baixo, de constituição compacta e uma possuía uma abundante juba negra que se projetava de suas entradas pronunciadas. Seu uniforme era diferente, a armadura negra, a roupa mais escura, botas mais altas e práticas e havia um tipo de estampa no peitoral da armadura. Mas estes detalhes menores passaram desapercebidos por Goku, cujo os olhos estavam vidrados fixamente no rosto do homem.</p>
<p>A metade esquerda e a parte inferior do rosto eram relativamente normais, um nariz reto e empinado, lábios emburrados bem formados e uma sobrancelha escura e grossa sobre o olho negro e penetrante. O problema com seu vizinho era simplesmente este: Não havia um.</p>
<p>Onde seu outro olho deveria estar havia uma monstruosidade extensa de metal e tecido cicatricial, a pele que não estava enroscada entre os retos e delicados fios de metal ou cicatrizes estava descolorida, como se tivesse sido queimada em algum momento, e no centro deste horror havia uma engenhoca esférica com um brilho leve no centro. A coisa toda parecia agarrar a lateral de seu rosto como um tipo de parasita, com um receptor cobrindo a orelha correspondente anexado a ele. O efeito era enervante, e ficava não menos desagradável pela forma como o ponto brilhante se movia. O outro olho, o normal, continuou fixado em Goku, mas o metálico estava se movendo em seu encaixe, examinando a clareira recém criada e sem o conhecimento do terráqueo, escaneando a área por coisas que um olho humano jamais detectaria.</p>
<p>Goku não soube dizer se aquele rosto já havia sido bonito pelo que sobrou dele, não que ele teria prestado a atenção nisso se pudesse. Elas eram mais escuras que as dele, as sobrancelhas se encontravam em sulcos profundos que davam uma gravidade ainda maior a sua já severa expressão.</p>
<p>O único olho bom tinha linhas de expressão sombrias e parecia prematuramente envelhecido pelas sobras abaixo dele. A boca carrancuda parecia quase esculpida no rosto e Goku ficou momentaneamente surpreso quando os lábios se separaram para falar.</p>
<p>-Os soldados que enviei, você os neutralizou?</p>
<p>-Hum, acho que sim. Eu dei a eles uma chance de fugir, mas aqueles caras... - Ele tinha, mas os homens pareciam ter mais medo de retornarem derrotados do que dele.</p>
<p>-E você pode suprimir e esconder seu poder de luta. - O olho sintético girou para encontrar Goku, sua pequena luz o varria da cabeça aos pés. - Interessante.</p>
<p>Goku não disse nada.</p>
<p>-Você reconhece isso? - Ele enfiou a mão dentro de seu peitoral e removeu duas capsulas para Goku inspecionar. No fundo e nas bordas de sua visão periférica mais homens do que ele já havia derrotado continuavam a aparecer, mas enquanto ele sentia seus kis ele sabia instintivamente que a real ameaça estava a sua frente.</p>
<p>-Estas coisas que Dr. Briefs faz? - Goku perguntou, indeciso. Ele estava esperando uma luta, não uma interrogação. - Elas são chamadas de Capsulas.</p>
<p>-Eu quero saber mais sobre elas. Quem é Dr. Briefs e onde eu posso encontra-lo?</p>
<p>Goku alternou seu peso desconfortavelmente. O homem tinha um jeito frio e direto. Ele falava como se não fosse acostumado a se comunicar com outros seres pensantes e emocionais, o que era de fato realidade. O momento que Goku demorou para responder sua pergunta não lhe agradou</p>
<p>– Responda antes que eu te mate.</p>
<p>Goku riu.</p>
<p>-Você pode tentar, amigo, mas não vai ser fácil. Dr. Briefs vive na Corporação Capsula na cidade do Oeste, mas você terá que passar por mim antes de botar as mãos em Bulma e seu pa..-</p>
<p>Aconteceu tão repentinamente que Goku literalmente não soube o que o atingiu. O homem de um olho só havia se atirado contra ele acertando-o com um golpe no estomago e, antes que ele pudesse registrar a dor ele levou um golpe violento de mãos abertas dos dois lados de sua cabeça, especificamente visando seus ouvidos. Cores nauseantes explodiram diante de seus olhos enquanto ele tropeçava, ou digamos, teria tropeçado, se ele tivesse tido a chance. Uma cotovelada decisiva em sua nuca lançou o homem alto de cara no chão. Com a dor e com a mente completamente entorpecida, Goku apenas conseguiu sentir uma bota pressionando a parte de trás de seu pescoço desprotegido.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Os soldados observaram silenciosamente enquanto seu líder colocava seu peso sobre o pescoço do homem. Eles ouviram o estalar dos ossos, viram o corpo agonizar e pronto. Aquele homem que havia matado vários dos seus já era apenas outro corpo no chão.</p>
<p>Após alguns momentos, o mais ousado dos homens se pronunciou.</p>
<p>- Senhor, foi uma luta incrível, você simplesmente...-</p>
<p>-Não foi uma luta. - Vegeta retrucou com uma pequena faísca de emoção, apesar de que raiva. - Isso foi um assassinato. Aprenda a diferença.</p>
<p>Não tinha sido uma luta. Ele atacou calculadamente, acertando para matar. O lutador misterioso nem teve tempo para formar uma defesa ou aumentar seu poder de luta. Vegeta era muitas coisas, mas além de tudo ele era um Saiyajin, um remanescente de uma raça guerreira e saqueadora. Batalhar estava em seu sangue e ele morreria antes de deixar aquela exibição de assassinato ser elevada com a designação de “luta”.</p>
<p>Claramente os terráqueos podiam alterar seu próprio poder de luta e Vegeta ficou surpreso ao admitir para si mesmo de que ele gostaria de ter visto esta habilidade em ação. Ele se perguntou se este assassinato teria sido tão fácil se ele não tivesse propositalmente incapacitado o homem. O primeiro golpe desorientador na cabeça antes mesmo de eles trocarem palavras havia sido totalmente deliberado.</p>
<p>Ele olhou para o corpo por um instante, e apenas um instante, antes de novamente levantar voo e escanear a área. O homem havia dito “Cidade do Oeste”, a nave em orbita já deveria ter mapeado todos os assentamentos a esta altura. A fonte desta tecnologia não poderia mais escapar dele.</p>
<p>-Separem-se e encontrem a tal “Cidade do Oeste”. - Ele ordenou. - Me informem imediatamente assim que a encontrarem. Vocês têm uma hora, e uma hora apenas.</p>
<p>-Sim, senhor! - Eles responderam em um coro bem treinado antes de se espalharem em todas as direções.</p>
<p>Ele deu mais uma longa olhada para o chão e para o corpo distante antes de deixar o local.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Nós não temos como enfatizar o suficiente que vocês não devem sair de suas casas, não enfrente o inimigo, confie nas forças militares do seu país e espere por-”</p>
<p>A imagem se perdeu na estática. Todos os canais, televisão e rádio não mostravam nada além da transmissão continua do governo que apenas repetia as mesmas instruções sem novas informações durante as últimas horas e os habitantes da Corporação Capsula estavam assistindo silenciosamente aborrecidos.</p>
<p>Sua parada repentina causou um nervosismo considerável no cômodo. Aquele que estava mais próximo do aparelho mudou os canais sem entusiasmo, mas não havia nada.</p>
<p>Bulma foi a primeira a quebrar o silencio.</p>
<p>“Yamcha ainda está por aí.”</p>
<p>Não houve resposta.</p>
<p>-Ele já deveria ter ligado a esta altura. - Ela continuou. - Eu disse para ligar.</p>
<p>-Ele deve estar bem, querida. - A mãe afirmou de maneira pouco convincente.</p>
<p>O silencio continuou por mais alguns minutos.</p>
<p>-O que você acha que aconteceu com a transmissão? - Perguntou um homem com jaleco de laboratório. - Você acha que eles...?</p>
<p>-Eles provavelmente destruíram outra torre de transmissão. - Bulma disse com a voz monótona. - Eles têm mirado na comunicação. Os canais estão sendo derrubados um por um. Os telefones não funcionam a horas.</p>
<p>O assistente ficou em silencio.</p>
<p>Ela levantou e andou em volta do cômodo. O rádio que não respondia foi descartado, ninguém mais havia se incomodado em checar o sinal dos telefones a pelo menos uma hora. Eles estavam agrupados no subsolo do complexo de laboratórios da Corporação Capsula, carinhosamente e agora apropriadamente denominado de “Bunker”. Cada funcionário da corporação tinha sido conduzido para fora de seus laboratórios e escritórios e escoltados escada abaixo, ao menos aqueles que não haviam fugido da instalação desesperados atrás de seus familiares.</p>
<p>Yamcha havia sentido a chegada dos invasores antes que o ataque começasse. Os outros também deveriam ter sentido, já que Yamcha havia dito que eles também estavam se movimentando. Ela o fez levar o transmissor antes de sair para que ela pudesse entrar em contato. Independentemente do estado atual de sua relação ela ainda o amava e ele havia prometido que a avisaria. Fazia aproximadamente sete horas e ela ainda não tinha tido notícias dele.</p>
<p>A princípio ela pensou que fosse alguma estratégia para evita-la. Em menos de uma hora após sua partida os relatórios começaram a chegar e estação pós estação deu seu lugar para as transmissões de emergência. Três horas depois já estava claro que isso não era nenhuma brincadeira e os donos da Corporação entraram em ação. Todo o trabalho foi suspenso e todos os negócios esquecidos quando os funcionários desceram as escadas e passaram as portas reforçadas do porão. Por que o velho Briefs tinha sequer construído isto permanecia um mistério a ser questionado, mas agora isto era um balsamo para seu terror.</p>
<p>Eles não tinham visto ou ouvido nada sobre os invasores. A cidade do oeste ainda estava intacta e seu medo era de uma natureza surreal. Como podia isso estar acontecendo? A realidade parecia ter ficado a anos de distância em um curto período de tempo. Ninguém sabia de nada, o que estava acontecendo, quem eram os invasores ou qual eram seus objetivos.</p>
<p>E Yamcha não havia ligado.</p>
<p>Havia algum problema com o transmissor? Quando tinha sido a última vez que ela tinha checado os retransmissores do porão? Ela havia ao menos testado eles alguma vez desde que os instalara?</p>
<p>“Bem.” Ela pensou a si mesma. “Não há sentido em ficar esperando aqui.”</p>
<p>-Mãe, vou subir para checar os transmissores. - Ela anunciou. - Avise ao papai, ok? Eu volto logo.</p>
<p>Levou um momento para as palavras da sua filha serem assimiladas e Bulma já estava na metade do caminho quando a senhorita Briefs a alcançou.</p>
<p>-Querida, não!</p>
<p>-Relaxe, mãe. - Ela a tranquilizou calmamente. - Estamos bem aqui, toda a ação está acontecendo a quilômetros de distân-.</p>
<p>Bulma foi jogada no chão por cima de sua mãe enquanto toda a estrutura da corporação tremeu violentamente. Elas aterrissaram com força e o corpo da Srta. Briefs absorveu todo o impacto do choque. Partículas de poeira e gesso caíram do teto e de repente o porão estava a ponto de explodir com os gritos aterrorizados dos atordoados ocupantes.</p>
<p>-Mãe? Mãe? - Ela saiu de cima de sua mãe e a colocou em sentada. Ela não conseguia ser ouvida entre os gritos de terror de seus colegas.</p>
<p>-Pai! - Gritou lamentavelmente tentando ajudar a mãe ferida a respirar. - Pai, socorro! Onde você está?</p>
<p>O mundo de Bulma chacoalhou novamente, as luzes apagaram, copos e instrumentos voaram das prateleiras e se quebraram, o pânico da multidão redobrou quando eles perceberam que não estavam escondidos em segurança: estavam presos.</p>
<p>Eles estavam em completa escuridão, ela podia ouvir o barulho da alimentação auxiliar tentando retornar, mas algo estava errado. Não, tudo estava errado. Bulma agarrou sua mãe com força quando os gritos e passos em volta dela ficaram mais frenéticos.</p>
<p>Um novo som se fez escutar entre a cacofonia. Um lento e torturante grito do metal sendo distorcido, dobradiças estourando, rasgando e raspando e Bulma levou alguns instantes para perceber o que significava. As grossas portas de metal que os separavam da superfície estavam sendo arrancadas.</p>
<p>-Como? - Ela gritou. - Estas portas tem quase trinta centímetros de espessura! Que tipo de força poderia...?</p>
<p>Houve uma mudança no tom dos gritos quando as portas deram um gemido final de morte e as pessoas presas começaram desesperadamente a tentar escapar das proximidades. Ela podia ver algo agora, movimento. Luzes coloridas, pequenas em tons chamativos de verde e rosa, ela viu flashs daz luzes entre os corpos em volta dela. De uma vez só todo o medo que estava borbulhando dentro dela desde que o ataque havia começado horas atrás a atingiu como uma facada no estomago. Desnorteada, ela pensou que talvez pudesse tirar a mãe de baixo dos pés da multidão, e tateou cegamente em volta por uma mesa para se esconder em baixo, engatinhando pelo chão.</p>
<p>Foi quando ela reparou uma pequena luz vermelha se movendo no alto, parada a centímetros de distância dela com um som metálico que ela podia ouvir através do furor. Ela também ouviu quando a luz emitiu um assobio afiado. Se houvesse luz ela poderia ter visto o gás antes que ele entrasse em seus pulmões, mas ela já estava inconsciente antes que seu corpo mole atingisse o chão frio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Bulma tentou abrir os olhos e com um gemido voltou a fecha-los. Tudo estava brilhante demais. Ela protegeu o rosto e, lutando com uma onda de náusea se forçou a sentar e abrir os olhos.</p>
<p>Onde ela estava? Ela podia perceber formas borradas se movendo em volta dela, e à medida que sua visão retornava, ela percebeu que estava no pátio interno da Corporação Capsula, o jardim de biomas de sua mãe. Ela viu várias outras pessoas jogadas umas sobre as outras de qualquer jeito na grama - que ela esperava que estivessem apenas dormindo - e muitos como ela ainda despertando ou já despertos e levantados. Porém, eles não estavam a sós.</p>
<p>Ela contou no mínimo uma dúzia de criaturas bípedes britas rondando o grupo atordoado. Alguns pareciam vagamente humanos, outros tinham características totalmente distorcidas, como um com o crânio estendido ao menos uns trinta centímetros, ou a desagradável besta em forma de peixe parada ao lado dele. E agora ela sabia o que aquelas luzes coloridas eram, todos vestiam brilhantes peças de vidro em seus olhos esquerdos, quadradas e anexadas ao que pareciam fones de ouvidos brancos. Ela viu as criaturas alienígenas voando pela superfície próxima, dando crédito a sua suposição de que eram algum tipo de dispositivo de comunicação. Eles brilhavam suavemente, o que era evidente sempre que um dos homens entediados caminhava pelas sombras das amadas e exóticas arvores de sua mãe. Aparentemente eram soldados, pelo que as estranhas armaduras e elmos que usavam indicava.</p>
<p>A luz vermelha, o assobio. Bulma percebeu que eles tinham sido atingidos com algum tipo de granada de gás. Ela relutantemente sentiu uma admiração pelo planejamento dá operação. Quem quer que fossem aqueles bastardos, tinham vindo preparados.</p>
<p>Alguns deles andavam de um lado para o outro, observando o complexo enquanto mantinham uma vigilância mal feita sobre os cientistas capturados. Outros se mantinham nas sombras, braços cruzados sobre o peito blindado. Eles pareciam estar esperando por algo e pareciam nervosos com isso. Ocasionalmente uma das criaturas encostava na peça branca de seus comunicadores e apertava um botão, murmurando uns para os outros em voz baixa. Ela não conseguia entender o que estavam dizendo devido à distância. Lentamente, tentando não atrair a atenção para ela, ela começou a engatinhar em direção ao par mais próximo de soldados.</p>
<p>Um de seus companheiros aprisionados grunhiu enquanto acordava e Bulma foi repentinamente trazida a realidade pelo som. O que estava fazendo? Sua mãe e seu pai estavam em algum lugar aqui. Ainda atordoada pelo gás, ela lutou para levantar e se virou, procurando entre os corpos por sua família. Outros também estavam se levantando, apesar de encolhidos e aterrorizados pela presença dos alienígenas. Até onde ela sabia, todos do porão estavam ali, ela apenas precisava encontra-los. Ela não gritou, com medo de atrair os aliens, mas se moveu lentamente enquanto ousava avançar até a pilha de humanos no centro do cerco.</p>
<p>Os prisioneiros inconscientes pareciam ter sido jogados de qualquer jeito, sem preocupação com sua segurança ou dignidade. Eles estavam em diferentes estados de consciência, mas até onde ela podia dizer, ao menos estavam vivos. Por um tempo, tudo que ela pode ver era um braço ou uma perna se projetando para fora da pilha. Ela se sentiu enojada, com raiva e por último sentiu medo de um exército que podia tratar seres vivos e autoconscientes como animais sem valor. Ela alcançou a pessoa mais próxima, uma mulher, uma técnica que ela conhecia de vista e ajudou a mulher semiconsciente a se sentar antes de se mover para o próximo. Ela encontraria seus pais em algum lugar.</p>
<p>-Ei. Ei! O que você está fazendo? - O soldado vociferou.</p>
<p>-Eu? - Ela virou para o orador, que ela se incomodou ao perceber se tratar da criatura com cara de peixe. O movimento daqueles lábios enormes e gosmentos intensificou seu sentimento de repugnância. Ele estava se movendo em direção a ela em um ritmo inquietante.</p>
<p>-Sim, você! Que merda pensa que está fazendo? - Ele latiu, levantando seus braços acima dela ameaçadoramente.</p>
<p>-Estas pessoas precisam de ajuda, alguém pode sufocar aqui em baixo. - Ela retrucou apesar de estar tremendo de medo.</p>
<p>Seu braço estava preso a algo que parecia uma algema, mas do mesmo design volumoso dos comunicadores. Pela forma que ele apontou diretamente para seu rosto ela ficou fortemente inclinada a considerar que poderia ser uma arma.</p>
<p>-Prisioneiros não devem se mover a não ser que ordenados! Volte para o chão e fique lá.</p>
<p>-Eu apenas estou tentando ajuda-los.</p>
<p>Ele a agarrou pelo braço e a jogou grosseiramente no chão. O impacto não causou muita dor, mas a deixou em choque. A parte racional de seu cérebro sabia que ela estava louca por estar discutindo com este bruto, mas ela abriu sua boca para responder mesmo assim, se sentando novamente ao mesmo tempo.</p>
<p>-O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? - Uma nova voz, afiada, baixa e distinta. O soldado congelou, a fachada bruta o abandonou por completo. Bulma virou o corpo para ver o dono da voz áspera e imediatamente desejou que não o tivesse feito.</p>
<p>Passando pelas portas francesas e através da grama do jardim artificial havia um homem, se ela podia chama-lo assim. Ele usava uma variação da armadura dos soldados, com alterações que indicavam uma posição mais elevada. Seus olhos observadores captaram estas informações enquanto ela varria seu corpo até parar, horrorizada, em seu rosto.</p>
<p>Um quarto dele parecia ter sumido e, a cicatriz, feia por si só, abrigava a prótese mais horrenda que ela já tinha visto. O olho metálico envolto em uma rede intrincada e grotescas de minúsculos fios de metal e suportes, com um pequeno ponto brilhante no centro que parecia quase como se estivesse queimando. Seu estomago se revirou. Sua outrora humana aparência enfatizava ainda mais o que ela via como uma deformidade grosseira, e Bulma estava enojada demais para pensar no perigo em que ela obviamente se encontrava. O respeito destes alienígenas diante deste humanoide significativamente menor do que eles indicava que ele era um Oficial, o claro medo em seus rostos indicava algo a mais.</p>
<p>-Capitão Vegeta! Esta terráquea, senhor, ela estava – ela - eu disse para ela...-</p>
<p>O novo homem encarou o homem-peixe com quase nenhuma emoção, exceto pela carranca. A carranca parecia estar esculpida, como se ele não pudesse fazer nenhuma outra expressão, ao menos era o que parecia para Bulma.</p>
<p>-Você está querendo me dizer que não consegue controlar uma única terráquea com... – Ele olhou em sua direção e apertou os olhos ligeiramente, tocando brevemente o a lateral de seu rosto. - Praticamente nenhum poder de luta?</p>
<p>Mas Bulma já não estava mais olhando para ele. Parados na entrada do jardim, cobertos por poeira e hematomas, porém intactos, estavam seus pais.</p>
<p>Dr Briefs estava mais que aliviado. Sem se importar com os guardas pesados de ambos os seus lados ele e sua esposa tentaram correr em sua direção, chamando seu nome quando os brutos os impediram de passar.</p>
<p>-Mãe! Pai! - Ela respondeu, tentando se levantar. Mas Vegeta a impediu. Ele envolveu uma mão enluvada absurdamente forte em volta de sua nuca e a colocou de volta em seus joelhos a força. Ela petrificou em um horror reforçado, seus olhos fixos nos de seu pai implorando: faça alguma coisa.</p>
<p>-Esta mulher é importante para você, Doutor? - Ele disse sem rodeios, sem um pingo de ameaça em sua voz, e teria sido perfeitamente comum não fosse o aperto forte que ele tinha nas vertebras cervicais de Bulma. Ele trocou seu peso de lado, forçando-a a se curvar ainda mais.</p>
<p>-Por favor, por favor! Esta é nossa filha. - Dr. Briefs implorou e sua esposa se agarrou em seu braço horrorizada. - Por favor, ela é tudo que temos, nossa única filha.</p>
<p>Ele apertou sua mão e o que antes era apenas desconfortável agora tinha se tornado doloroso. Bulma, desacostumada a suportar dor ou qualquer dificuldade física, deixou escapar um uivo. Ele afrouxou novamente o aperto assim que extraiu a sonoplastia. Não havia sentido em gastar seus gritos, ele poderia precisar de seu efeito novamente.</p>
<p>-Você já teve tempo para pensar nas minhas perguntas, doutor? - Ele perguntou simplesmente.</p>
<p>O velho estava fora de si, lagrimas de terror brotando em seus olhos.</p>
<p>-É claro, é claro, o que você quiser. Eu me juntarei a você e levarei minhas capsulas, mas por favor, minha filha não. Eu não teria nada disso sem ela.</p>
<p>Houve uma pausa, durante a qual o capitão olhou para baixo em direção a mulher de cabelos azuis.</p>
<p>-O que você quer dizer com isso?</p>
<p>Dr. Briefs pareceu abalado. Ele não era um homem burro e sentiu que esta era uma questão perigosa. Mas ele nunca soube mentir, sempre deixou Bulma lidar com as trapaças corporativas.</p>
<p>-Ela... ela é um gênio. Sem ela minhas capsulas jamais teriam saído do papel. Cada avanço na última década foi graças a ela. Por favor, não a machuque.</p>
<p>Ele a encarou novamente.</p>
<p>-O que ele disse é verdade, mulher?</p>
<p>-Sim. - Ela sussurrou entre os dentes.</p>
<p>Ele soltou a mulher no gramado e ela se afastou assustada e aliviada.</p>
<p>-Temos um novo plano. - Ele anunciou. - Se ela é ainda mais genial do que você, então você não é necessário. Você ficará aqui e criará maquinas para nós, sua esposa será levada em custódia e qualquer punição que você incorrer por insubordinação será aplicada sobre ela. Você compreendeu?<br/>-O que? Mas isso é monstruoso!</p>
<p>-Você, mulher. - Ele chamou Bulma. - Vai reunir todo o material, suprimentos e qualquer item necessário. Você vai dirigir meus soldados e eles irão auxilia-la apenas nisso. Além disso, você vai obedecer a qualquer ordem recebida, você entendeu?</p>
<p>-Item necessário? Meu pai, para começar-</p>
<p>-Seu pai vai permanecer neste planeta. Performe suas tarefas satisfatoriamente e nenhum dano será causado a ele. Compreendeu?</p>
<p>Ela assentiu rigidamente, seus sentimentos de nojo agora gratificados com um real e repentino ódio.</p>
<p>-Vocês! - Ele chamou a atenção de um pequeno grupo de soldados. - Sigam esta mulher, garantam que as coisas de que ela necessita sejam enviadas para a nave, então coloquem ela e os humanos que ela trouxer com ela em uma cela. Ela vai deixar itens pessoais para trás. - Ele olhou para a pilha de corpos se movimentando. - E alguém conserte esta bagunça.</p>
<p>Realmente, Vegeta pensou para si mesmo durante seu retorno para a nave, qual era o ponto de adquirir escravos para trabalhar no planeta se os deixassem sufocar em sua própria sujeira. A estupidez de seus subordinados nunca vacilava.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Despedidas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ele pensou que ficaria com raiva, triste, até aliviado, mas em vez disso não sentiu nada além de um peso morto que parecia estar em seu estomago, preenchendo com um arrepio interno. Ele olhou novamente para o seu reflexo na água. O rosto que o encarou de volta estava bronzeado, normal e para alguns gostos até mesmo atraente, mas Vegeta não conseguia se reconhecer. Ele se sentia abstrato, como se estivesse em algum tipo de sonho. Estava sozinho agora.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Os sóis queimavam no alto do recém designado F-485. O pequeno planeta tinha massas de terra consistidas principalmente de arquipélagos, cadeias de ilhas pequenas e médias que estavam espalhadas por um oceano de água doce, circundando uma grande massa continental próxima do centro. A purga havia sido difícil de um ponto de vista logico, a escassa população nativa tinha muitos lugares para se esconder nas ilhas de selva fechada, e quando encontrados possuíam técnicas surpreendentemente explosivas. Ele estava desapontado pela facilidade com que as pessoas pequenas e escamosas morreram quando em combate após ficarem impressionadas com seu poder de fogo desproporcional. Era assim com algumas espécies, eles sacrificavam o ataque pela defesa ou vice e versa e assim perdiam o equilíbrio. Eles eram chamados Cerlianos ou algo parecido.</em><br/><em>Ainda assim eles quase pegaram Radditz. Em qualquer outra missão Vegeta teria rido durante todo o caminho de volta até a estação de Freeza ao ver Radditz fazendo piruetas para evitar as explosões quase fatais, sua armadura aguentando o dano até que ele foi acertado. Mas não nesta missão. O príncipe estava sério e com raiva. Os dois companheiros de seu esquadrão o acharam temperamental e agressivo, ainda mais do que o usual, e decidiram evita-lo.</em><br/><em>Enquanto Vegeta se abaixou para encher as mãos em concha com água ele ficou surpreso ao perceber que elas estavam tremendo. Ele encarou fixamente para o seu reflexo imaculado antes de espirrar água em seu rosto. A piscina ficava em uma área fria e sombreada e acalmava seus olhos ardidos. Falta de sono e talvez alguma alergia alienígena tinha deixado seus olhos vermelhos e desconfortáveis.</em><br/><em>Ele secou suas mãos e recolocou suas luvas, apesar do calor do meio dia, e pegou seu scouter da pedra ao seu lado. Ele endireitou e examinou os dois cadáveres dispostos ordenadamente a beira da água. Foi a primeira vez que ele se realmente importou com os restos mortais de um inimigo.</em><br/><em>Nappa tinha brincado que eles finalmente se livrariam de Radditz neste extermínio, piada que Radditz respondeu acaloradamente com um soco. Radditz precisava desabafar naquela ocasião, napa sabia bem, e ele brincou de luta com o Saiyajin mais fraco até que estivesse cansado. A razão da frustração de Radditz era bem conhecida por todos os três. Vegeta negou categoricamente o pedido de Radditz de procurar seu irmão Kakarotto. Nappa achou que Vegeta iria ceder eventualmente e estava apenas exercendo sua autoridade no caminho do crescente micro gerenciamento de Freeza por suas missões. Não que ele fosse dizer isso ao príncipe, mesmo que pudesse.</em><br/><em>Nappa jamais diria nada ao seu príncipe, nunca mais Ele nunca mais lutaria com Radditz, nem ria comer, beber, rir, matar ou foder. Nappa tinha de olhar vago na direção de um dos dois sois do planeta de sua posição silenciosa atrás da margem do rio. Nappa estava morto.</em><br/><em>Era de Radditz que ele sentiria mais falta, tinha decidido. Napa pode ter sido mais próximo de Vegeta em ranking, classe e habilidade, mas Radditz fora seu companheiro de esquadrão desde a infância. Eles tinham praticamente crescido juntos, brincando quando crianças e lutando juntos quando jovens homens. Em seu mais profundo e reprimido pensamento ele teria chamado Radditz de amigos. Ele realmente esperava que algum dos Cerlianos tivesse feito o trabalho por ele, aliviando-o do peso da decisão ao completar sua missão. Mas não, Radditz tinha se beneficiado dos trenos com o príncipe Vegeta e tinha por pouco superado os guerreiros Cerlianos. Ele se arrependeu de ter treinado Radditz tão bem, ele poderia ter sido poupado da expressão de tristeza no rosto do homem enquanto ele abria um buraco em seu peito. E com suas últimas palavras, voz embargada de dor e emoção, Radditz só queria saber por que.</em><br/><em>Por que, de fato. Como ele poderia dizer a eles que o tirano do gelo decretou que eles não eram mais úteis? Que ele, seu líder e parceiro, foi encarregado de neutraliza-los? Que toda esta missão foi, na verdade, suas sentenças de morte?</em><br/><em>“Eles estão apenas atrasando você, Vegeta."</em><br/><em>Ele lutou com os nativos apenas quando provocado, deixando Nappa e Radditz livres para fazer como queriam, e para cansa-los. Eles eliminaram a população dentro das limitações de tempo e estavam assando alguns nativos em uma fogueira quando Vegeta finalmente decidiu que ele já tinha procrastinado por tempo o suficiente. Ele disse a Nappa que havia um pequeno grupo de resistência que ele havia deixado passar ao norte e os dois voaram juntos, para longe do alcance dos sensores de Radditz. Vegeta matou Nappa de forma muito simples e pouco sentimental. Ele nunca se importou muito com nada, considerando-o estupido e um fardo apesar de sua imensa força bruta. O bruto nem mesmo viu sua morte chegando.</em><br/><em>Para Radditz ele garantiu uma morte mais honrada. Radditz teve permissão para olhar no rosto de seu assassino, para lançar aquele olhar incrédulo para a mão esticada de Vegeta enquanto ele lentamente acumulava energia para o feixe que mataria seu companheiro de infância. Radditz nem mesmo tentou lutar. Muito pior, ele tentou argumentar com ele. E Vegeta hesitou pela primeira vez em sua carreira, em tirar uma vida. Mas por pouco tempo. Radditz atingiu o chão com um baque surdo, com folego o suficiente para uma última e cruciante questão.</em><br/><em>“...Por que? ”</em><br/><em>Ele então recuperou os dois cadáveres, os deitou cuidadosamente lado a lado, e chamou por seus capsulas espaciais. Ele iria retornar os corpos a nave mãe, prova de que tinha concluído sua missão. Durante este tempo, sem ninguém para observar, ele tentou permitir a si mesmo um momento de fraqueza, e ele descobriu que ele era totalmente incapaz de convocar qualquer sentimento que ele conhecesse. Ele pensou que ficaria com raiva, triste, até aliviado, mas em vez disso não sentiu nada além de um peso morto que parecia estar em seu estomago, preenchendo com um arrepio interno. Ele olhou novamente para o seu reflexo na água. O rosto que o encarou de volta estava bronzeado, normal e para alguns gostos até mesmo atraente, mas Vegeta não conseguia se reconhecer. Ele se sentia abstrato, como se estivesse em algum tipo de sonho. Estava sozinho agora.</em><br/><em>Ele sentou em uma pedra de pernas cruzadas e levantou seus olhos para os céus, aguardando pelas capsulas.</em><br/>_________________________<br/>-Este atrasado, Capitão. - O rosto de Zarbon pairou sobre a população nas telas principais da sala de transmissão. - Eu espero que tenha uma boa desculpa para isso. O Lorde Freeza foi muito especifico sobre seus prazos.<br/>-Seu link de vídeo está gravando, Zarbon? - Vegeta retrucou friamente.<br/>-Hmm? - Zarbon se inclinou para fora da transmissão por um instante, evidentemente dando ordens a algum subordinado. - “Está agora. O que você tem para nos mostrar? Nada de suas coisas de macaco, espero.<br/>O insulto, patético como era, não teve efeito em Vegeta, que continuou a encarar impassivelmente a face verde de um dos seus rivais mais amargos.<br/>-Observe.<br/>Vegeta removeu de um dos bolsos em sua armadura uma capsula. Tendo liberado um espaço para este propósito, ele apertou o botão e deixou a capsula cair. Os tripulantes que ainda não tinham visto esta maravilha encararam o cortador de grama recém aparecido que agora ocupava o centro da sala. O capitão se inclinou para frente, apertou outro botão no dispositivo e tão rápido como tinha aparecido, agora havia sumido. Ele habilmente pegou a capsula com uma mão, erguendo-a para que Zarbon pudesse vê-la melhor.<br/>-Este é o motivo do nosso atraso. Se você por gentileza puder enviar esta gravação para o Lorde Freeza, eu tenho certeza que o atraso será perdoado. Você pode também dizer a vossa senhoria que eu estarei retornando com uma pequena comitiva de cientistas e com o equipamento que irão precisar para replicar esta tecnologia para o nosso uso.<br/>Vegeta pausou, esperando pelo delay da transmissão que resultava dos anos-luz de distância. Quando Zarbon não o respondeu mesmo assim, ele continuou:<br/>-Um contingente de soldados permaneceu no Planeta F-735 para continuar o processo de integração, e estamos nos preparando para o trânsito interplanetário enquanto conversamos. Eu espero que isso seja satisfatório para Sua Senhoria.<br/>Zarbon se emburrou, inclinando-se para frente com o queijo em seu punho.<br/>-Bem, bastante. Muito... interessante.<br/>-Nós vamos iniciar o lançamento assim que esta comunicação for encerrada. - Ele continuou pacientemente. - Por favor entregue esta gravação para Sua Senhoria e nós vamos pousar no QG1 em três ciclos, preparados para o relatório.<br/>-É claro. - Zarbon murmurou, pela falta de algo mais expressivo a dizer. - Ah, façam boa viagem.<br/>A transmissão foi encerrada. Vegeta entregou a capsula para um subordinado e voltou para sua cadeira para supervisionar o lançamento. Como sempre, ele reprimiu a sombra de um suspiro.</p><hr/><p>A cela de Bulma era clinicamente utilitária com uma cama lisa e branca – em cima da qual ela estava atualmente deitada – presa em uma parede, uma latrina em um armário e estranhamente um pequeno bebedouro. Ela estava surpresa com o nível da acomodação e observando interessada que os alienígenas tinham desenvolvido utilitários muito parecidos com os da terra, embora ela ainda precisasse descobrir como a latrina funcionava.<br/>As últimas horas foram um borrão. Seguindo suas ordens ao pé da letra, os soldados marcharam com Bulma por todo o complexo enquanto ela encapsulava tudo que precisava. Ela recusou toda a assistência humana. Ela teve voluntários, é claro. Seus técnicos de laboratório eram extremamente leais, mas ela sabia que não precisava deles. É claro que ela estava aterrorizada, mas qual era o ponto em arrastar seus companheiros com ela?<br/>Isto era provavelmente a coisa mais corajosa que ela já tinha feito, ela pensou com pesar. Em sua juventude, em todas as aventuras com Goku ela teria jogado literalmente qualquer um para os leões antes de enfrentar o perigo por si mesma. Ela não sentia vergonha, era quem ela era, quem sempre foi. Ela se arrependia agora de seu surto de coragem que a enviara de cabeça erguida e sozinha para a nave alienígena. Seu terror torturante agora vinha da certeza que, onde quer que ela fosse estaria sozinha, sem conhecidos ou aliados.<br/>E se ela não pudesse converter suas fontes de energia para operar suas maquinas? E se ela não pudesse traduzir seus códigos para fazê-lo aceitar seu software? Por que ela não havia trazido com ela o inteligente e pequeno técnico que trabalhava no laboratório 10-b? Ele fazia um otimo café. Qualquer que fosse o demônio da coragem que a havia possuído, já tinha desaparecido a tempos e agora ela encharcava de lagrimas o travesseiro fino.<br/>Também havia o tédio. Ela não sabia há quantas horas ela havia sido presa, a falta de janelas não ajudava. As lagrimas do travesseiro já estavam secas, apenas as manchas de rímel permaneciam como provas. Já fazia tempo desde que a nave tinha decolado. Todo o cômodo estremeceu e um som incrível pareceu se propagar por toda a nave, então tudo ficou em silencio novamente. Bulma suspeitou que viajavam a velocidade da luz e ressentiu que lhe foi concedido acesso a todas estas maravilhas tecnológicas as custas de tudo que era importante para ela.<br/>A porta de sua cela estalou e ela ficou de pé olhando fixamente para a entrada.<br/>-Que infernos você quer? - Ela rosnou. - O visitante ergueu uma sobrancelha para esta visão, fechando a porta da cela atrás dele. Era o mesmo homem deformado que a havia colocado de joelhos no jardim. Vê-lo de perto não melhorou as coisas.<br/>-Você deve ser muito corajosa ou muito estupida. - Ele supôs. - No caso do segundo, eu estou começando a me arrepender de minha decisão. Estou aqui para informar que iremos chegar no nosso destino em três ciclos, e uma vez lá você vai ajustar seu laboratório e recriar esta tecnologia para mim.<br/>-E se eu me recusar?<br/>-Nós já estabelecemos que eu irei matar seus pais.<br/>Bulma permaneceu em silencio por um momento.<br/>-O que é um ciclo? - Ela perguntou eventualmente.<br/>Ele franziu a testa.<br/>-É uma unidade padrão que usamos para medir o tempo em todo o império.<br/>-Quanto tempo dura?<br/>-Uma rotação do planeta base do QG1. - Isto se provou inútil. - Cerca de 1.4 dias terrestres.<br/>-Como é particionado? - Ela perguntou. - Vocês sequer têm horas?<br/>-Nós temos horas, mas não são medidas como as suas. O ciclo, ou dia, é dividido em três partes iguais que nós chamamos de blocos, cada bloco dura um pouco mais do que 11 de suas horas e equivalem a 10 de nossas horas.<br/>Silencio novamente. Bulma não conseguiu pensar em mais nada para dizer para esta criatura. Este monstro que estava diante dela sem o menor sinal de vergonha, que a arrancou de sua família, que a estava forçando em seu serviço, este monstro estava a poucos centímetros de distância e ela estava tentando manter uma conversa com ele.<br/>-E agora?<br/>Ele destrancou a porta.<br/>-Você come, então retorna para sua cela. Você será escoltada.<br/>Bulma se inclinou para fora da porta onde o alienígena estava indicando um soldado de aparência mais jovem, usando o que ela mais tarde descobriria ser o uniforma de um cabo.<br/>Ele se virou para ir embora.<br/>-Espere. - Ela insistiu. - Você está indo? Simples assim? Quem é este cara e porque devo confiar nele?<br/>Ele a encarou, perplexo.<br/>-Você pode ficar na sua cela e morrer de fome, se preferir. Seu bem-estar é de pouca importância para mim.<br/>E com isso ele se foi. Bulma pisou desajeitadamente fora da cela.<br/>-O que está encarando, idiota. - Ela gritou para sua escolta. Sem palavras e suprimindo um sorriso, ele olhou para a porta atrás dela.<br/>-Você deveria fazer o que o Capitão-Príncipe Vegeta diz. - Ele aconselhou com surpreendente suavidade.<br/>-Príncipe-Capitão? - Ela bufou. - Isso é idiota. E por que eu deveria?<br/>-Bem... - O jovem ponderou. - Ele ainda não te matou. E conversou com você pessoalmente. Isso provavelmente significa que ele a quer ilesa. Fazer o que ele diz provavelmente é a melhor forma de sobreviver. Acredite em mim.<br/>-Por que eu deveria?<br/>-Como você acha que eu acabei usando este uniforme e segurando esta arma. - Ele franziu a testa. - Você não é especial. É assim que este exército funciona.<br/>Bulma ficou em silencio. Ele escoltou a pequena humana para a estação de alimento mais próxima.</p><p><br/>* * *</p><p><br/>Se Bulma era o alvo de alguma admiração estranha entre a tripulação ela não estava ciente. Suas emoções oscilavam entre raiva, medo e tristeza. Em tal estado ela era alheia aos sorrisos dos soldados que paravam para apreciar o espetáculo desta pequena humana fraca enquanto ela grunhia e rosnava para seus captores, além disso eles não eram demonstrativos com sua admiração. Eles tinham ordens: Ela era um ativo, não devia ser machucada, fora dos limites. E talvez ela não fosse tão corajosa se não estivesse ciente deste fato. Ela retrucava seus captores e estava completamente sem qualquer senso de autopreservação. Isso providenciou um bom entretenimento a tripulação que passava a maior parte de suas vidas em um curioso estado de tedio e medo. Ela comeu sua comida, que ela descreveu de forma bastante colorida, e foi levada de volta para sua cela. O jovem cabo, o mesmo homem que havia trazido as capsulas para o Capitão-Príncipe, trancou a porta, esperando ser atribuído a esta mulher demônio de cabelo azul. Ele não podia se lembrar da última vez em que vira algo nesta nave abandonada por deus que o fez sentir vontade de rir.</p><hr/><p>Sozinho em seus aposentos, O Capitão-Príncipe Vegeta contemplou. Ele estava começando a se arrepender de sua decisão de trazer a mulher no lugar do pai. O velho era mais previsível, estável. Esta terráquea que ele havia escolhido era muito ousada, independentemente de sua suposta genialidade. Ela precisaria ser situada se fosse sobreviver ao menos uma semana no planeta de Freeza.<br/>Ela aprenderia. Todos aprendiam.<br/>Ele atravessou o quarto e deslizou por um painel na parede, revelando um refrigerador contendo, entre outras coisas, uma bolsa de gelo. Ele a removeu, pressionou-a sobre seu rosto e expirou lentamente. Ele sabia que a mudança brusca de temperatura era ruim para as conexões em seu rosto biônico, mas ele não se importou. Ainda segurando a bolsa de gelo em seu rosto, ele se retirou para a cama.<br/>* * *<br/>O que os homens de Freeza conheciam como QG1 era, na verdade, uma estação de ancoragem que servia como um porto para entrada e saída das missões. Era aqui que Vegeta desembarcaria seus homens e aquisições para que a árdua tarefa de reconectar uma base na parte desprotegida pudesse ser iniciada. Enquanto isso a terra natal do tirano do gelo ficava abaixo, um pedaço frio e nada convidativo de rocha sem graça. Sua posição no sistema solar era parecida com a da terra, nem tão longe nem tão perto para sustentar vida, mas sua atmosfera mais fina e jovem e seu sol menos luminoso deixavam muito pouco de sua superfície confortavelmente habitável. De fato, a habitação geográfica podia ser vista facilmente do espaço como um cinto que orbitava próxima do equador do que Bulma os ouviu chamar de “Planeta Cold. Da janela da estação espacial ela encarou o prospecto pouco convidativo.<br/>-Como nós vamos chegar lá? - Ela perguntou ao jovem cabo que novamente tinha sido encarregado de escolta-la. Ele era praticamente humanoide apesar de sua pele ter um tom estranho de amarelo.<br/>-No Planeta Cold? Nós usamos ônibus, é claro. - Ele moveu sua arma desconfortavelmente. - Ônibus solares te levarão daqui até a superfície. Uma vez que estiver lá você será designada a sua área de trabalho e supervisor e pegará o ônibus terrestre até o seu destino. Você ficará bem. – Ele adicionou. – Cientistas, bem, eles têm vantagens. Você provavelmente ficará perto do palácio, onde os oficiais ranqueados ficam instalados.<br/>Ela ficou em silencio. Ela ja tinha conseguido bastante informação daquele soldado e nada daquilo a tinha confortado. Ela tinha pensado originalmente que a autoridade que a mantinha prisioneira terminava no deformado Capitão Vegeta - ela se recusava a usar seu título completo ridículo – mas descobriu que ele era um mero fantoche que respondia a um tal Lorde Freeza. Isso tinha sido um golpe. Seu planeta tinha sido absorvido por um vasto império intergaláctico que vagava pelo universo se apossando de tudo que queria e cuspindo e vendendo o que não queria. E e iria ajuda-los. Sua tecnologia seria adaptada para transportar suprimentos e armas, facilitando o caminho para aqueles tiranos espalharem seu horror para outros planetas.<br/>Mas que escolha ela tinha? Se ela se recusasse, ela e todos que ela amava seriam mortos e aqueles planetas seriam destruídos de qualquer forma, só que um pouco depois. Que bem ela faria em jogar sua vida fora por puro princípio? Não, ela ainda não estava pronta para morrer, não tão cedo.<br/>-Nós chegamos. – O rapaz a tirou de seus pensamentos. Quando mais ela interagia com ele, mais ela percebia que ele era apenas um garoto. Ele falara de seu planeta natal e o quanto ele esperava que seu bom serviço fosse recompensado com dispensa para visitar a família, sua mãe e seus sobrinhos sobreviventes. Ela se perguntou se isso era igual para todos.<br/>A agitação os rodeava por todos os lados, alguns soldados vestidos da mesma forma carregando caixotes e suprimentos indo e voltando, outros pareciam estar fora do serviço fazendo fila para as cápsulas de transporte. Havia barreiras de metal que separavam as filas de carga e pessoas. Ela viu os soldados fora de serviço e outros passando por elas segurando cartões-chave para painéis com sensores automáticos que flanqueavam as barreiras. Os sensores escaneavam os cartões e, após o que parecia ser uma rápida interrogação, deixava os soldados passarem.<br/>-E agora? – Ela perguntou a ele baixinho. – Eu não ganhei um cartão!<br/>-Apenas me siga. – Ele sorriu. – Você conta como carga, no fim das contas.<br/>Ela o seguiu, levemente ofendida, enquanto ele se aproximou das barreiras e segurou o cartão no sensor para inspeção.<br/>-Cabo T96, requisitando pouso com carga F735-CBB.<br/>-Soldado: Cabo T96. Liberado para pouso. – O painel respondeu com uma voz robótica. – Carga: Terráquea, prisioneira, departamento cientifico. Liberada para pouso. Prossiga.<br/>-Aqui. – Ele sorriu para seu rosto emburrado enquanto a barreira se ergueu e eles a atravessaram.<br/>Bulma jamais esqueceria o transporte para o planeta apesar de todo o resto ser um borrão. As capsulas de transporte tinham tamanho o suficiente para apenas duas pessoas de tamanho médio sentarem lado a lado, e havia uma longa e fina janela no teto que, apesar de não ter nenhum propósito, ao menos dava aos ocupantes uma noção de sua posição. Eles embarcaram e a capsula balançou antes de ser lançada da estação em direção ao planeta abaixo. As capsulas não possuíam gravidade artificial, então a repentina sensação de flutuação, o balanço e a vista de outras cápsulas acelerando e passando a janela a deixaram extremamente enjoada. Ela apertou os olhos e tentou segurar, ignorando o gosto de sua bile começando a aparecer em sua garganta.<br/>-Como está indo, humana?<br/>Ela teria respondido com um palavrão, mas àquela altura não conseguiria abrir sua boca sem vomitar.<br/>O pouso terminou sem incidentes, a gravidade do planeta se ajustou e a capsula, após desacelerar drasticamente através de alguma função que Bulma não conhecia ainda, ancorou com segurança na superfície. Bulma se jogou pelas portas assim que elas abriram e caiu de joelhos, tremendo violentamente. Então ela vomitou.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chegadas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Mais um planeta de vermes.</em>
  <em> Eles gritaram, eles se espalharam e, o que é mais lamentável, alguns deles tentaram revidar. Era para ser um expurgo de alto nível e esses habitantes eram pouco mais evoluídos do que besouros. Vegeta destruiu a todos, sentindo nada além de desprezo por sua fraqueza. Eles eram imundos. Eles eram patéticos. Eles mereciam isso.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>A paisagem estava em chamas.</em>
  <em> Fogo e fumaça sufocavam o ar em seus pulmões, mas ele não se importou. Esta foi a única vez que ele se sentiu vivo. Em um movimento fluido, ele agarrou um alienígena atacante, rasgou a infeliz criatura em dois e usou os membros agonizantes para golpear outro dos pequenos bastardos para no ar, atordoando-o e esmagando seu crânio sob os pés enquanto espiava a próxima vítima. Sua armadura estava coberta de sangue úmido e coagulado, nem a cor nem a forma visíveis sob aquele brilho horrível. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que porra de planeta era esse?</em>
  <em> Em que universo isso foi um expurgo de nível 4? Radditz poderia ter feito isso com uma mão só.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>O solo tremeu sob os pés, uma ocorrência comum nestas ocasiões, embora nem tanto tenha sido a repentina fenda que se abriu entre os pés de Vegeta. Imperturbado, ele disparou levemente para um lado dela. A terra marrom-avermelhada estava se derramando nele e, em meio aos gases sulfurosos que emanavam dela, um grito sobrenatural saiu. O gás ardeu em seu nariz e fez seus olhos lacrimejarem, mas ele não deu a mínima; ele antecipou um desafio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais tarde ele se lembrou do grande antebraço com garras que ergueram o corpo irregular em pé até a superfície, algo a ver com dentes e uma súbita falta de outros adversários no campo de batalha.</em>
  <em> Ele se lembrava de sangue, muito do seu próprio, e se lembrava do sucesso de arrancar um coração enorme com as duas mãos enquanto jorrava sua essência de vida furiosamente no chão em chamas. Ele pode ter dado uma mordida nele, ou talvez ele tenha sonhado. Ele sempre teve muito tempo para sonhar nos tanques de regeneração.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ele entrava e saia de seu estado de consciência, observado por médicos entediados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-De novo? - Um deles perguntou.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Evidentemente – Foi a resposta concisa. – Ele está se tornando mais e mais descuidado a cada missão. Algo serio?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Não, o idiota não usou seu aparelho de respiração e quase sufocou até a morte pela fumaça. Eles não foram instruídos sobre isso? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Há! Como se ele seguisse instruções.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta sonhava, e sonhos costumavam durar para sempre. Tudo estava tão normal, tudo fazia sentido. Se alistar em uma nova missão, a preparação para partir, Radditz e Nappa o acompanhando como sempre. Tudo estava como sempre. Eles fizeram piada sobre a vez que Vegeta os matou.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ele os matou.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ele tinha feito isso?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E agora ele estava de volta no Planeta Vegeta, e isso também fez sentido. Sua família estava lá, Radditz também. Mas ninguém falava com ele. Todos disseram que ele não havia assassinado seus companheiros como um verdadeiro Saiyan, que ele teria que voltar e fazer de novo.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>Assassina-los.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ele estava submerso. Ele não conseguia respirar. Ele não sentia nada. Ele não sentiu nenhum medo, nenhuma angustia. Ele abriu seus braços para a morte e tentou se afogar. Seus pulmões se encheram de agua e ele descobriu que podia respira-la. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>É claro, que bobagem a dele, isso era normal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perfeitamente normal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nada para se preocupar...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta finalmente abriu seus olhos no tanque de regeneração. O mundo parecia em um tom doentio e familiar de verde. Ele sentiu um pouco de dor, mas nada preocupante. Os médicos entraram em seu campo de visão, seus rostos de crocodilo trazendo uma realidade lúcida ao seu despertar. Não havia nada a fazer exceto esperar que eles drenassem o tanque e o libertassem. Então encontraria outra missão. Nível 5 desta vez. Nível 4 não era satisfatório.</em>
</p><hr/><p>O complexo era vasto. Era praticamente uma cidade. Com quase três quilômetros de diâmetro e alojado dentro de uma bolha gigantesca para permitir que os habitantes não nativos respirassem, foi construído circularmente em torno do centro. Cada segmento do complexo foi projetado especificamente para um propósito.</p><p>No centro ficava o palácio, de design estranho não familiar a terráquea. Uma única espiral retorcida elevava-se sobre a paisagem, cercada por torres menores que se projetavam de seu tronco pontudo, lembrando uma criatura horrível, com chifres, com base bulbosa e cabeça fina. Era um branco brilhoso em um fundo de céu roxo escuro, impressionante, mas não bonito. Pelo menos para ela, pensou ao vislumbrar através das janelas do corredor que ia de seus dormitórios compartilhados para o laboratório em que ela foi instalada.</p><p>O segundo anel de edifícios fora do complexo era quase inteiramente voltado para pesquisa e desenvolvimento e junto com o círculo interno, que abrigava oficiais de alta patente e dignitários visitantes, formava uma ferradura que flanqueava as laterais e a parte de trás do palácio. O espaço restante, virado para a frente do palácio e sombreado por ele, era dedicado a uma arena quadrada onde ela foi informada que oficiais poderiam resolver suas diferenças, prisioneiros de alta estima foram massacrados e era palco de todo tipo de esporte sangrento praticado para multidões sedentas. A arena em si era uma plataforma rasa que se erguia diretamente da terra, com uma parede semicircular de assentos que também ficava de frente para o palácio. A arena era facilmente visível a partir dos corredores altos e com janelas amplas que corriam entre os prédios. Essas passarelas às vezes ficavam entupidos com os soldados do governo de Freeza tentando assistir a um pouco de entretenimento sangrento ocasional.</p><p>Bulma estava alheia a isso enquanto ia às pressas para o seu laboratório. Ela ja tinha perdido a conta de quantos dias tinham se passado desde que chegara no Planeta Cold. Em seu limitado tempo livre ela tinha configurado um programa secundário para calcular as horas, dias e semanas que haviam se passado na Terra, mas achava muito depressivo de olha-lo. Ela olhou para baixo para ver um punhado de operadores de manutenção esfregando o sangue de diversas cores das pedras da arena. Ela engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar.</p><p>O jovem cabo tinha razão, sua situação era relativamente confortável em comparação com aqueles em posições menos valiosas espalhados pelo palácio e seus arredores. Qualquer um daqueles operários trocaria de posição com ela em um piscar de olhos. Não que isso servisse de consolo. Pensar no jovem cabo fazia seu coração apertar. Ele havia sido atribuído para outra nave nas semanas em que ela esteve trabalhando e ela percebeu com um pouco de culpa que apenas o conhecia como Cabo T-96, e apenas por causa do embarque. Ela não sabia para onde ele tinha sido enviado, apenas que toda a tripulação de Vegeta tinha sido realistada para outra nave e capitão e enviados para Kami sabe onde para lutar contra rebeldes.</p><p>Capitão Vegeta. Seus lábios se curvaram em uma repulsa reprimida com o pensamento, e enquanto ela adentrava seu laboratório os técnicos alienígenas que chamaram sua atenção rapidamente desviaram o olhar. Ela não se importou. Apenas pensar no homem fazia seu estomago revirar. Ela repassou em sua mente pela milionésima vez o seu primeiro dia ali.</p><p>Na mesma hora em que ela vomitava nas docas, ela havia sido forçada a se levantar e conduzida ao seu laboratório. Ela não teve tempo para descansar, se ajustar a gravidade ou ao menos se acostumar com as acomodações que ela ficaria, que ela podia dizer que seria para o resto de sua vida.</p><p>A maior parte de seu equipamento já tinha chego e o que não tinha estava a caminho. Eele estava lá; Ele estava parado bem no meio de seus pertences, sem dar nenhuma informação aos imbecis que manipulavam suas maquinas delicadas, apenas imóvel, sem expressão, com os braços cruzados. Ela sentiu uma onda de ódio que quase tomou conta estomago sensível. Esta foi, talvez, a primeira vez que a mera visão de uma pessoa a tinha feito sentir vontade de vomitar.</p><p>No fim das contas, foi sua dignidade que a manteve de pé, e dignidade que a levou silenciosamente aos bancos do laboratório para começar a desempacotar o trabalho de sua vida neste simples e branco laboratório.</p><p>Ele parecia perturbado com seu aparente desprezo a sua presença e requisitou sua atenção imediatamente.</p><p>-Em que posso te ajudar? – Ela retrucou, levantando seus olhos para encarar os dele. Eles apertaram os olhos em antipatia mútua.</p><p>-Você está totalmente ciente de seu propósito aqui, Terráquea. – Ele respondeu de volta.</p><p> Ela se virou com despreocupação treinada, como se a presença dele aqui não fosse mais para ela do que a presença de um banco de laboratório.</p><p>-Estou aqui para replicar as invenções de meu pai e adapta-las para o uso de seu Senhor da Guerra. – Sua voz era sarcástica, mas firme. – Correto?</p><p>-Mais ou menos. – Ele ficou descontente com seu tom, e além isso e ela conscientemente não havia escondido totalmente o prazer que sentiu ao irrita-lo.- Todo mundo, para fora. Agora.</p><p>O repentino frio na sala era palpável. Os corpos que momentos atrás estavam se movimentando por todos os lados de repente haviam desaparecido, alguns lançando olhares de pena em sua direção. Talvez fosse isso, então. Talvez ela finalmente tivesse ido longe demais. Sua coragem começou a vacilar e ela virou rapidamente para encara-lo, olhando em volta em busca de algo que pudesse usar para se defender, mesmo sabendo que qualquer tentativa séria em vão.</p><p>-Onde você pensa que está? – Ele começou, calmamente. – Apenas te ocorreu o que pode acontecer com você se continuar a falar como uma idiota desse jeito?</p><p>-Você não me assusta. – Ela mentiu.</p><p>-E novamente você confirma minhas suspeitas de que escolher você no lugar de sue pai foi um erro. – Seu tom, até então neutro e monótono, ganhara um tom frio. – Eu espero que você esteja mentindo, porque se realmente não estiver com medo você é uma mulher muito, muito estupida. Quase todo soldado deste planeta poderia quebrar seu pequeno crânio com uma mão e o faria num instante. O que você tem para te proteger? Sua mente? Com uma palavra eu poderia trazer seu pai aqui para fazer as mesmas tarefas, você é totalmente substituível. Se tiver qualquer senso de autopreservação, mantenha sua maldita boca fechada e siga suas ordens. Quando eu falar com você, responda com sim ou não. Quando eu perguntar algo que necessite de algo mais você responderá prontamente. Você vai aprender a ter respeito e, por deus, é melhor aprender rápido, ou você se tornará o entretenimento da noite no refeitório dos soldados.</p><p>Ela estava atordoada. Ele não a havia tocado, mas suas palavras foram como um tapa na cara. Ele a tinha chamado de estupida? E pior, estaria correto?</p><p>-Esta é uma ameaça e tanto. – Ela respondeu cautelosamente.</p><p>-Não é uma ameaça. Isto vai acontecer, no caso de você falhar em produzir resultados. – Sua mascara escorregou pelo menor dos segundos, mas ele estava novamente frio e recomposto. – Eu me arrisquei te trazendo aqui. Eu coloquei em risco os prazos da minha missão caçando suas capsulas pelo planeta. Eu arrisquei sofrer uma punição do meu “senhor da guerra” quando deixei de me reportar a tempo por que eu sabia o que esta tecnologia poderia significar para nossas operações. É imperativo agora que eu consiga resultados. Suas falhas serão minhas falhas e eu não vou hesitar em motiva-la da forma que for necessária. Fui compreendido?</p><p>Ela assentiu rapidamente com a cabeça.</p><p>-Faça seu trabalho e não encostarei um dedo em você. Mantenha sua língua dobrada e nem um soldado ou oficial vai. Você foi considerada um ativo necessário e como tal eu te garanti um status de proteção. Isso significa que encostar em você está fora dos limites, mas só enquanto você completar suas tarefas satisfatoriamente. Mas não confie nisso para te proteger se você provocar meus homens.</p><p>Ela assentiu novamente. Ela compreendia perfeitamente.</p><p>-Tem assistentes aqui para te dar suporte e mostrar como nossa tecnologia opera. Eles primeiramente irão assisti-la em configurar uma fonte de energia conversível. Seu supervisor vai chegar em breve. Você fará qualquer coisa que ele te disser prontamente. – Ele andou em direção a porta, mas algo o compeliu a olhar novamente para ela. – Se você acredita em algum deus, deveria rezar para agradece-lo. Você é extremamente sortuda. Não há muitos mamíferos de pele lisa nesta galáxia, seu destino poderia ter sido muito pior.</p><p>Ela não pode mais se conter.</p><p>-Sortuda? Sortuda? Na terra eu era sortuda! Eu era uma herdeira, por Kami. Eu era a mulher mais poderosa do planeta, eu podia ter e fazer o que quisesse. Eu era especial, mas aqui? Sou uma escrava.</p><p>Ele não repreendeu sua explosão como ela temeu. Em vez disso, ele nivelou seu olhar impenetrável para ela.</p><p>-Somos todos escravos aqui, mulher. Não esqueça disso.</p><p>E com isso ele se foi, sua meia capa branca flutuando através da porta atrás dele. A mesma porta que ela tinha fechado atrás dela enquanto se preparava para mais um dia exaustivo de trabalho. Ele nunca acabava.</p><p>-Eu acho que você não fará nenhum progresso fazendo isso, Bulma.</p><p> Seu devaneio desconfortável foi interrompido pela voz gentil de sua supervisora. Ela olhou para baixo e percebeu que havia desmontado e remontado o mesmo dispositivo mais de uma vez enquanto ruminava sobre sua introdução mortificante à vida no Planeta Cold. Por um momento, ela não conseguiu nem se lembrar por que o abriu em primeiro lugar.</p><p>-Você está distraída, criança. Isso não vai dar certo.</p><p>Bulma olhou para a alien mais alta. Seu nome era Ala, apesar ela geralmente ser chamada apenas de “supervisora”. Sua pele escamosa era de um roxo profundamente reflexivo e seu crânio distendido e sem pelos estava coberto por um lenço fino que deixava visíveis apenas sua testa grande e as feições salientes dos ossos da face. O lenço era branco cremoso e estava enrolado em volta de seu queixo e pescoço, fundindo-se perfeitamente em suas vestes de cores semelhantes e amarradas com um cinto de tecido acima de sua cintura presumivelmente humanoide; o manto em si pendia frouxamente e cobria qualquer forma que estivesse por baixo. Seus olhos eram totalmente negros e sem pupilas e suas sobrancelhas arqueadas deram-lhe uma expressão permanentemente pensativa. Ela virou sua expressão pensativa para Bulma.</p><p>-Desculpe, Ala, só eu estava... tentando descobrir qual seria o melhor lugar para uma porta nesta coisa." Bulma murmurou, sentindo-se uma criança castigada. Não que ela não gostasse de Ala, mas a criatura era tão ilegível e sempre tão calma. Ela nunca levantou a voz como tinha ouvido outros supervisores fazerem. Ela simplesmente fazia perguntas e dava respostas da mesma maneira enervantemente gentil.</p><p> -Você precisa se concentrar melhor. Você prejudicará seu próprio trabalho se não o fizer. - Sua voz era estranha, profunda mas fina, como uma voz de chocolate escuro vindo de um rádio de baixa qualidade. Isso também foi desagradável para Bulma.</p><p>-É claro. – Ela concordou relutantemente. Foi Ala, apesar de tudo, que a tinha ajudado a converter seus equipamentos para aceitar as saídas de energia do planeta e salvo semanas de trabalho, e ela que estava atualmente ajudando Bulma a decifrar o codigo usado nos computadores alienigenas para que ela pudesse começar a desenvolver e rodar seu próprio software. A alien tinha um dom para linguagens e conversão.<br/>Ala se afastou, seu andar era tão majestoso quanto seus modos eram calmos. Bulma pensou que invejava sua impassividade, mas um momento de reflexão lhe deu a certeza de ela atearia fogo sobre gelo a qualquer dia. Ela voltou sua atenção para a tarefa em suas mãos. Não havia um local adequado para colocar uma entrada sem danificar o dispositivo e ela precisava dele para medir a densidade dos itens encapsulados durante o teste. Ela suspirou e começou a desmontar seus componentes. É hora de começar do zero.</p><hr/><p>Vegeta tinha se retirado para o refeitório dos oficiais, que era sua provação durante a manhã e o entardecer. O refeitório, onde ele se recusou a pisar, era uma cantina extensa com bar onde soldados fora de serviço podiam comer, beber e gritar o quanto queriam. Alguns dos operários de manutenção podiam ganhar alguns créditos andando pelo refeitório e oferecendo seus serviços.</p><p>O refeitório dos oficiais era semelhante, mas era muito mais silencioso e seus ocupantes se comportavam com algum decoro. E a comida e a bebida eram superiores. Ele tinha o direito de usar o Salão da Guarda, o nome pomposo dado aos refeitórios dos capitães graduados e superiores, mas a tranquilidade e o conforto daquele lugar eram minados pelas constantes maquinações políticas daqueles que o frequentavam. Zarbon em particular nunca respeitaria seu desejo obvio de solidão e sempre insistiu em se juntar a ele à mesa, ostensivamente para forçar Vegeta a uma fina pretensão de civilidade na frente dos outros lacaios de Freeza. Zarbon adorava esses jogos.</p><p>Antes, ele dormia com Nappa e Radditz e comia na bagunça dos soldados com eles, preferindo sua própria espécie a aos confortos de seu título. Agora que ele não tinha tais laços e, dada a escolha entre a turbulência do refeitório dos soldados ou a trapaça do Salão da Guarda, escolheu o meio-termo do refeitório dos oficiais. A maior vantagem era que ali jamais havia sido superado em força e, portanto, qualquer mesa ou sofá que escolhesse seria apenas dele; havia poucos no Planeta Frio que ousariam perguntar a ele se o assento ao lado dele estava ocupado.</p><p>Era noite e Vegeta não conseguia se lembrar se ao menos tinha tomado o café da manhã. Ele se recostou na cadeira e voltou sua atenção para os relatórios que trouxera para estudar. Algum lacaio de cantina sempre trazia para ele um prato de alguma coisa quando ele aparecia lá, tentando se parecer com o Salão da Guarda em deferência à sua posição. Ele não se importava com o que era, todos os alimentos tinham o mesmo gosto hoje em dia.</p><p>Ele odiava seus aposentos no planeta. A influência de Freeza estava por toda parte. Aqueles em seu favor eram insuportaveis e todo o resto constantemente temeroso. Por que? Isso era muito estúpido para Vegeta. Ele havia desistido de seu medo a muito tempo. Você vivia e morria, o que mais importava? Enquanto isso, havia sempre trabalho a ser feito, e o que uma vez ele lembrava como uma luta desesperada por dominancia havia se transformado em infinitos dias de trabalho enfadonho. Ao menos em sua própria nave ela poderia comandar seu próprio tempo e organizar suas operações         ordenadamente. Mas agora o Capitão Vegeta estaria com os pés no chão indeterminadamente, e não tinha nada para ocupar sua mente além de observar o desenvolvimento de seus planetas conquistados e suas aquisições ou aguentar os malditos medicos enquanto eles manipulavam ineptamente sua biomecanica.</p><p>Era lá que ele tinha estado a maior parte do dia. Havia poucos lugares no planeta que ele odiava mais do que os laboratórios medicos. Ele tomou um gole do copo de agua que algum servo silencioso havia colocado em sua mesa. Uma figura apareceu no canto da visão de Vegeta. Finalente, um servo, mas o rapaz estava apenas parado lá, esperando ser reconhecido. Claramente ele era novo.</p><p>-Apenas coloque na mesa. – Vegeta nem mesmo desviou o olhar de seus relatórios.</p><p>-Por favor, senhor. – O jovem rapaz balbuciou. – Zarbon requisitou sua presença... na... -Ele estremeceu quando o olhar perfurante de Vegeta voltou para ele. – na... no Salão da Guarda.</p><p>Ele usava um uniforme de tenente. Um dos cargos oficiais mais baixos que existiam, mas ainda assim deveria ser incomodo para ele ser enviado por Zarbon como um garoto de recados. Isso era um trabalho inferior.</p><p>-Corra de volta para seu mestre, cachorro. Diga para ele que eu irei quando quiser. – Vegeta voltou aos seus relatórios.</p><p>O tenente hesitou.</p><p> – E quando isso vai ser, senhor?</p><p>-O que disse? – Vegeta estava surpreso.</p><p>-Por favor, senhor. Zarbon me instruiu que eu não devo retornar sem você. – Ele se moveu desconfortavelmente. – Ele deseja que você jante com ele, e enviou instruções especiais a cozin-</p><p>-Já chega! – Vegeta colocou de lado o equipamento pelo qual ele estava lendo os relatórios dos supervisores com algo próximo de raiva. – Eu irei em breve. Agora vá.</p><p>O jovem oficial fugiu. Vegeta engoliu seu copo de agua. Que idiota ele pareceria deixando o refeitório. Os oficiais iriam por trás de suas mãos ao ver o orgulhoso Príncipe Vegeta convocado desta maneira, ele não tinha dúvida que todos sabiam que havia acabado de acontecer.</p><p>Ele não iria se curvar à humilhação, ele deixou o refeitório com sua cabeça erguida, sua dignidade um escudo.</p><p>Na realidade, nenhum homem no refeitório que lhe deu a menor atenção.</p><p><br/>Tudo o que todos viram foi um capitão reservado mudar de ideia sobre seus planos de jantar. A serva que chegou com um prato de comida quente para ele ficou, no entanto, satisfeita por poder roubar a melhor refeição para ela.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Ele parou em seu quarto para trocar de roupa. Ele usava roupas comuns no refeitório dos oficiais, já que sua parada diária era puramente utilitária, mas o Salão da Guarda exigia mais atenção aos pormenores. Ele tirou sua armadura de peito habitual e macacão para substituí-los por um conjunto de um grau superior. Ele escolheu uma armadura com ombreiras curtas das quais saía uma meia capa branca e botas brancas macias com pontas de ouro que só serviam para enfeitar, em sua opinião. A placa do peito tinha a marca de seu brazão famíliar no peito esquerdo, um presente zombeteiro de Lorde Freeza em sua primeira viagem como capitão.</p><p>“Para te lembrar do seu lar.”</p><p>Vegeta franziu as sobrancelhas, percebendo de relance seu reflexo no vidro escuro de sua janela.</p><p>Ao usá-la, ele pretendia provar que sabia que estava sendo ridicularizado e que estava totalmente acima de tal mesquinhez, mas tinha a sensação preocupante de que, ao fazê-lo, estava de alguma forma caindo na manipulação do lagarto.</p><p>Vegeta chacoalhou a cabeça. Ele nem estava no Salão da Guarda e já estava começando a maquinar e conspirar como o resto deles. Se Freeza considerou o fato de ele usar o “presente” como uma espécie de vitória, deixe-o. Por que se importar?</p><p>Os aposentos dos oficiais do posto de Vegeta e acima ficavam situados no círculo interno, mais próximo do palácio, e seus aposentos ficavam a uma curta caminhada do Salão da Guarda, embora ele propositalmente fizesse um caminho mais longo para que não precisasse passar por lá. Um servo abriu as portas quando ele se aproximou e ele sentiu o calor nauseante do quarto vazando.</p><p>A grande sala era disposta como uma série de pequenos salões, com sofás e divãs situados ao redor de mesas de diferentes alturas, dependendo de se os ocupantes planejavam beber ou jantar. Não havia nenhum bar ou cantina visível, mas uma fileira de criados alinhava-se na parede traseira perto da entrada das cozinhas, sempre atentos às necessidades de seus senhores.</p><p>O resto do complexo era minimalista, onde não era apenas funcional, mas o interior foi projetado para destacar seus ocupantes. As raras madeiras ricas de espécies agora extintas, as cadeiras almofadadas e até as mesas douradas com metais preciosos. A sala havia sido reformada por Zarbon e seu gosto era visível em todos os aspectos; Vegeta achou o efeito geral deselegante em sua ostentação. E sempre estava quente demais, não ajudado por gases nocivos emitidos por aquelas drogas prazerosas alienígenas que fumavam.</p><p>-Capitão! Tão gentil de sua parte por finalmente se juntar a nós.</p><p>O sapo em carne e osso. Preparando-se para uma noite igualmente tediosa e aborrecedora, Capitão Vegeta entrou no salão.</p><hr/><p>O dormitório de Bulma ficava na curva interna do terceiro anel, adjacente a arena. Na extensão de toda a levemente curvada parede haviam linhas de arrumadas camas de solteiro onde cada ocupante guardava tudo que possuíam. Havia um compartimento adicional na estreita mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama, e ocupantes do quarto variavam de apenas quatro até mais de vinte.</p><p>Aqueles trabalhadores que eram utilizados para pesquisa e desenvolvimento tinham dias comparativamente fáceis e quartos confortáveis. Eles eram colocados preto do segundo círculo e seus laboratórios, diferente dos operários em seus beliches duros e apertados no quarto anel.</p><p>Para acomodar o número surpreendente de funcionários e escravos, havia quatro cantinas igualmente espaçadas em todo o terceiro círculo. O trajeto matinal e noturno de Bulma de e para seu laboratório levou-a através da cantina do sudeste, e enquanto Vegeta se preparava para suportar o Salão da Guarda, ela própria se sentava para comer.</p><p>-Aquela lesma mesquinha estava entregando as sobremesas novamente. - Ela comentou com um de seus companheiros, que acenou com a cabeça peluda. - Apenas um pedaço de Jarmba, quando da pra ver que ela tem três bandejas atrás dela, e mais na cozinha, aposto. - Ela fungou ironicamente. Ela pode ser uma escrava em um planeta estranho, mas sua arrogância não diminuiu mais do que seu gosto por doces.</p><p>-É “Jambi” – Disse uma voz silenciosa do ouro lado da mesa. – Um tipo de pão adocicado recheado de frutas, originadas da designação F-208.</p><p>-Obrigada, Ala. – Bulma disse rigidamente, constrangida por ter sido corrigida.</p><p>-Como você se lembra de todas essas coisas, Ala? – Perguntou o assistente peludo.</p><p>Ala apenas sorriu e olhou para baixo, quase envergonhada.</p><p>-Eu admito que meu povo pode armazenar e lembrar fatos simples com uma capacidade maior do que o normal, mas neste caso eu não tenho nenhum crédito. F-208 é meu planeta natal. Eu costumava comer esta sobremesa quando era criança, apesar de serem melhores preparadas do que está.</p><p>Foi a primeira vez que Bulma tinha ouvido sua supervisora mencionar sua origem. Bulma era naturalmente sociável e já tinha se situado razoavelmente rápido na estrutura social do laboratório. A maior surpresa tinha sido a variedade de formas com que os outros tinham chego ali. É claro que a mais comum das historias eram como a sua própria e ela compartilhou lembranças melancólicas de casa com outros expatriados capturados de civilizações dominadas, mas havia aqueles que tinham sido absorvidos ao Império através de diplomacia. Ala, ela descobriu por fofocas, tinha sido um deles.</p><p>-Por que você usa a designação de Freeza? – Perguntou uma assistente réptiliana. – Por que não chama de Fahn?</p><p>Ala pensou por um momento antes de responder.</p><p>-Este virou o nome de nosso planeta.</p><p>-Eu achei que tendo se rendido eles deixariam ao menos vocês manterem seu nome. – A réptil murmurou, apunhalando a comida. – Eu queria que meu governo tivesse se rendido, talvez sobrado tivesse mais de nós hoje.</p><p>Bulma cutucava sua comida sem jeito. Ninguém quis comentar sobre esta afirmação. E por que iriam? Juntos eles conseguiam razoavelmente fingir normalidade, eles se comportavam como colegas, rindo, brincando e fofocando, todos se esforçando para recriar as micro-sociedades que tinham deixado para trás.</p><p>Falar deste jeito era reconhecer o que todos eles sabiam, eles não eram amigos, eles não eram nem mesmo colegas. Cada alma sentada naquela mesa de cantina, independentemente de como eles tinham chego ali, estava lá por imposição e vontade de outros. Alguns podiam ser pessoas agradáveis, mas cada momento gasto tentando aproveitar suas companhias era um momento roubado de cada um deles com seus entes queridos deixados para trás.</p><p>-Bom, ao menos amanha é nossa folga. – Alguém disse com pouco entusiasmo.</p><p>-Eles já postaram o cronograma da arena? – Outro perguntou.</p><p>E simples assim, a conversa ganhou impulso novamente. Bulma estava impressionada pela capacidade destas pessoas e sua determinação para fazer o melhor o possível com suas realidades. Ela comeu e escutou, contribuindo ocasionalmente, mas o assinto de homens matando uns aos outros para entretenimento não era muito apelativo. Não era como os torneios de luta da Terra com foco na demonstração de habilidade, era uma glorificação de violência que a deixava horrorizada.</p><p>-Vocês se lembram quando Dodoria foi apagado? – A assistente de laboratório que tinha matado a conversa anteriormente disse com alegria estampada em seu rosto reptiliano.- Suas tripas rosas ficaram espalhadas por todo o canto, tiveram que limpa-las por dias.</p><p>-Não é verdade. – Disse outro. – Você sabe muito bem que ficou bem localizado.</p><p>-Eu vi com meus próprios olhos, obrigada. – Ela retrucou grosseiramente. – Vegeta estripou o desgraçado como um animal de fazenda e pintou a arena com ele.</p><p>A cabeça de Bulma levantou ferozmente com a menção do nome.</p><p>-É, todos pensaram que seria apenas uma partida de exibição e que Vegeta virar patê. Ele começou apenas desviando toda vez, tentando não ser atingido.</p><p>-Ah, sim, e todos pensaram que ele estava se acovardando-</p><p> -Então eles viram uma abertura, não foi? A plateia toda assistindo e qualquer um pode ver que Dodoria deixou sua bunda gorda aberta no lado esquer-</p><p>
  <em>-Tiro no rim!</em>
</p><p>-Foi o direito, na verdade.</p><p>-Isso importa?</p><p>-E Dodoria cambaleou, realmente cambaleou.</p><p>-E então aquele príncipe macaco de ninguém, sem planeta começa a rosnar em cima ele, punhos voando como se estivesse possuído.</p><p>-Eu dei um jeito de conseguir assentos na primeira fila para aquela luta. – O cara-peluda se inclinou conspiratoriamente. – Me deixe dizer, ele não estava possuído, eu pude ver seu rosto durante toda a luta e tudo que eu vi em seu rosto foi surpresa na primeira vez que ele acertou um golpe. E foi isso. Então ele acabou com Dodoria como se estivesse <em>entediado</em>.</p><p>-Você sabe o que eu ouvi? – A réptil adicionou, começando a sentir que a conversa estava saindo de seu controle de alguma forma. – Ouvi dizer que o macaco não prestava como lutador poucas órbitas antes disso, ele mal tinha classe 3 ou algo assim. Então seus companheiros forão mortos e ele saiu em todas essas missões perigosas, ficando cada vez mais forte, e ele nem sabia que força para derrubar Dodoria antes de entrar no ringue. "</p><p>-Ninguém gosta do cara, pequeno sádico de cabelo espetado, então é uma prova de como as pessoas odiavam Dodoria, quando Freeza deu a ordem todos aplaudiram como maníacos.</p><p>Um arrepio percorreu a mesa.</p><p>-Seu próprio braço direito. – Alguém murmurou. – Ele ordenou sua morte só por ser exibido na luta.</p><p>-E simples assim, Vegeta o partiu ao meio e espalhou suas tripas pela Arena. – A mesa ficou silenciosa por um instante. – Vocês sabem, eu odiava aquele desgraçado.</p><p>-Eu ouvi que Vegeta quase ficou bêbado no refeitório dos oficiais com pessoas querendo comprar drinks para ele.</p><p>-Ok, isso é o suficiente. – Bulma ouviu sua própria voz e ficou surpresa com sua estridência. A mesa inteira a observou antes de perceberem.</p><p>-Oh, seu planeta... – Não havia nada mais a ser dito. A conversa sobre a arena cessou. A conversa sobre Vegeta e outros oficiais conhecidos cessou. A mesa se recompôs.</p><p>-O Jambi estava bom hoje...</p><hr/><p>Ele não estava com raiva. Não estava nem mesmo irritado. Ele apertou seus dentes e reafirmou isso a si mesmo enquanto caminhava de volta para seus aposentos. O fato de que ele havia adotado algo parecido com uma posição de luta em seu jeito de andar não tinha nada a ver com as novidades. Vegeta estava calmo, diferente dos soldados e funcionários que sairam apressadamente de seu caminho.</p><p>Ele encontrou seus aposentos sem intercorrências e começou a se despir. Enquanto ele performava os rituais de saúde e higiene ele pensou prolongadamente no quanto não estava nem um pouquinho de nada furioso. Por que deveria ele, um lutador treinado e um líder reconhecido tanto por habilidade quanto por direito de nascença, ficar chateado por ser encarregado com uma tarefa servil de nível logo abaixo de um supervisor comum?</p><p>No fim das contas, foi por sua insistência de que a tecnologia de Capsulas fosse resgatada do planeta F-735, e era sua reputação na reta se ela se mostrasse um desperdício de recursos. Fazia sentido que ele fosse o superintendente. Zarbon havia dito isso enquanto paparicava Vegeta com falsos elogios e cutucadas disfarçadas.</p><p>De que importava se isso era uma tentativa deliberada de humilha-lo? Ele tentou se convencer que aquela sensação ruim em seu estomago era devido a comida extravagante do Salão de Guarda.</p><p>Se eles esperavam que ele reagisse a isso ficariam desapontados. Quando Zarbon disse a ele, ridicularizando quase sem disfarçar, que ele teria que envolver com os supervisores no projeto das Capsulas e vários outros como diretor de pesquisa daquele setor, ele não demonstrou exteriormente tomado conhecimento do insulto. Suas entranhas fervilharam violentamente com a raiva reprimida enquanto ele comia sua comida, mas nada disso se mostrou em seu calmo consentimento.</p><p>-É claro. – Ele disse apenas. E depois, quando Zarbon insinuou que o envolvimento de Vegeta era requisitado na conversa: -Certamente.</p><p>E agora, tendo controlado novamente suas emoções, ele percebeu que ficar com raiva, para começar, era um desperdício de energia. Freeza podia fazer o que lhe agradasse com ele até o fim de sua vida, o que provavelmente coincidiria com o dia em que ele deixasse de ser útil. Ou perdesse seu valor como entretenimento. Espernear era contra-produtivo. Ele iria completar suas tarefas o melhor que pudesse com suas habilidades. Era tudo que podia fazer.</p><p>Isso, no entanto, não o impediu de desferir um golpe violento na porta de seu guarda-roupas.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Em toda as funções oficiais, eles eram tratados por suas identificações de trabalho, mas o assistente de laboratório de rosto peludo era conhecido por Bulma como “Tomlin”. Seus olhos suaves e caídos e o pelo loiro a lembravam de um velho retriever, o que ela acreditava ter contribuído para aumentar sua consideração por ele, apesar de seu jeito desajeitado. Ele não era muito conversador, mas Bulma estava perdoou todas falhas quando ele voltou aqueles tristes olhos caninos para ela.</p><p>Ele espiou a arena pela janela do corredor e olhou para Bulma inquieto.</p><p>-Desculpe por antes. – Murmurou desanimadamente. – Você sabe, a arena e tal.</p><p>Bulma desviou o olhar da arena.</p><p>-Não se preocupe com isso.</p><p>O resto do grupo ainda estava na cantina. Ela estava cansada e havia decidido retornar para os dormitórios. Ela não queria admitir mas apreciava a companhia masculina. Ela vinha notando cada vez mais as encaradas dos alienígenas corpulentos pelos quais ela passava no caminho de volta para o laboratório. Ela odiava querer tanto a proteção.</p><p>-Ele ... você está ...? - Tomlin engoliu em seco.  - Como foi sua jornada aqui?</p><p>Bulma levou um tempo para entender o que Tomlin estava perguntando. “</p><p>-Oh, Kami, não. Eu nunca fui ... não.</p><p>Ela recuou com a sugestão dele.</p><p>-Bom, bom.</p><p>Eles caminharam em silêncio por um tempo.</p><p>-Então por que você odeia tanto Vegeta?</p><p>-Por quê?</p><p> Ela ficou surpresa com sua pergunta.</p><p>-Ele me sequestrou e me trouxe para um buraco infernal e congelante. Por que eu não o odiaria?</p><p>-Porque poderia ter sido qualquer um.</p><p>-Perdão?</p><p>-Ele não é o único capitão da frota. Quem você acha que o enviou lá em primeiro lugar?  - Ele baixou o tom. - Aparentemente, ele está em apuros agora porque não seguiu exatamente as ordens que deveria.</p><p> -Ordens?</p><p>Tomlin sorriu de uma forma que provavelmente pensou ser astuta.</p><p>Bem, coloque desta forma. Se ele tivesse feito o que lhe foi ordenado, você estaria morta.</p><p>-Entendo.</p><p>Não havia um pingo de maliciosa no corpo de Tomlin, mas ela não conseguia esconder a frieza de sua voz. Ele nunca havia abordado esse assunto antes, então por que ele se recusou a muda-lo agora que ela estava tão claramente desconfortável ela não conseguia entender.</p><p>-Sim, ouvi alguns soldados fofocando sobre isso. - Ele contou com orgulho, como se isso fosse uma conquista.</p><p>-Ele foi suspenso e toda a sua tripulação foi transferida.</p><p>-Você sabe para onde? - Ela perguntou de repente. A menção da antiga tripulação de Vegeta a fez lembrar do T-96 e que ela ainda não sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele.</p><p>-Eu não, não. Mas se você acessar os arquivos pessoais corretamente, poderá ver onde cada um está. - Ele encolheu os ombros. - Eu não sei como, tudo isso é feito na administração no primeiro anel, mas nenhum dos bancos de dados opera em sistemas fechados, então se você soubesse onde procurar, provavelmente poderia acessá-los. Claro, tudo será criptografado.</p><p>-Criptografado hein?</p><p>-Sim, porque todos os bancos de dados estão conectados à rede, então eles têm uma segurança muito forte para separar departamentos.</p><p>Bem, Bulma pensou consigo mesma, a fofoca de Tomlin foi útil para alguma coisa, afinal. Ela sabia o que faria no dia de descanso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sobrevivência</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ele tinha que dar credito aos rebeldes, eles conseguiram esconder um substancial arsenal das forças do Freeza, e estavam usando eficientemente.  Para cada dois rebeldes derrubados, Vegeta perdia um homem e muitos deles ainda estavam escondidos. Para todo lugar que olhava havia sangue e terror. Seu rabo se contorceu reflexivamente. Vegeta estava quase se divertindo.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>-Voltem para formação. – Ele berrou quando a formação começou a falhar. – Segurem suas posições.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Seus homens avançaram em uma formação com ponta de flecha. Cada homem caído era imediatamente substituído pelo homem atrás dele enquanto eles atravessavam implacavelmente os inimigos. O formato da fortaleza, tendo sido ela escavada por entre cavernas naturais, requeria que eles lutassem em terra. Seus homens descobriram rapidamente que voar neste ambiente claustrofóbico os tornava alvos imediatos para o novo armamento dos rebeldes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ele examinou brevemente um dos soldados de Freeza caídos, cujo corpo caiu contra a parede. Seu peito transformado em um buraco fumegante que pingava sangue coagulado por onde não estava simplesmente carbonizado. Calor e Ki. Era genial, realmente, mesmo que aquilo tivesse sido sua sentença de morte. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ele tinha chego no planeta com uma remessa de soldados, e instruções para investigar leituras anormais feitas pelos satélites de Freeza. Os estranhos feixos de Ki em regiões que deveriam estar inabitadas agora tinham sido perfeitamente explicados. Os satélites estavam lendo o resultado dos experimentos ilegais dos rebeldes não muito fundo abaixo da superfície.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Um descuido estranho, ele pensou, que eles não tivessem conhecimento da extensão de sua vigilância. Outra coisa que o incomodava era a forma como os rebeldes tinham sido descobertos. A nave de Vegeta tinha detectado centenas de sinais de vida a mais do que os relatórios diziam que deveria haver lá, e uma vez no planeta, ele precisou apenas escanear com seu scouter para detectar as energias que estavam nas cavernas atrás do posto avançado.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Foi fácil demais. Ele estava começando a achar que eles queriam instigar esta batalha em seu próprio território. Mas por que? Outra coisa para considerar em seu relatório mental </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Um tiro de ki abrasador passou chiando perto de seu rosto e ele retornou seu foco à batalha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ele o ouviu atingir do corpo do homem atrás dele com um ruído efervescente nauseante Vegeta sorriu com os gritos do soldado; eles significavam que ele estava em melhor forma do que as pobres almas que ele estava pisando sobre.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>A princípio a luta tinha sido instável. Um conflito havia estourado na superfície pouco antes de Vegeta iniciar o interrogatório. Os rebeldes se fingindo de cientistas do Freeza e os soltados fingindo não saber sobre as leituras do satélite, então Vegeta ordenou seus homens a começarem a quebrar o chão. Imediatamente os rebeldes se atiraram em um ataque desesperado e ele deu aos seus homens liberdade para lutar como quisessem.</em>
  <em> Ele próprio quis brincar um pouco, escolhendo os rebeldes mais fortes para sua diversão. Ele enviou soldados aos andares de cima para expulsar a força que guarnecia a fortaleza e notou com satisfação como cada sinal de vida nativo em seu scouter desapareceu. Independentemente de o quão habilidosa fosse sua tripulação, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de ser flanqueado quando avançasse para as catacumbas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Os soldados inimigos aguardando abaixo eram muito mais organizados e bem equipados. A nova tecnologia que Vegeta encontrou podia atravessar uma armadura como uma faca quente na manteiga. Ele perdeu a linha de frente inteira antes de recuar, formando fileiras adequadas com criadores de barreiras e atiradores na frente. Enquanto ele olhava seus homens avançando pelos corredores, forçando os rebeldes a regredir para seus escudos, ele fez uma nota mental para dominar os escudos de Ki algum dia. Poderia ser útil.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Tanto quanto ele podia averiguar pelas direções dos vários poderes de luta, a estrutura subterrânea ficava em um único andar. Era acessada via uma ladeira única de uma escotilha escondida em um porão da estrutura sancionada acima que Vegeta tinha destruído para acomodar mais homens. Isso abriu uma câmara com uma única saída, então os</em> <em>homens que ficavam na retaguarda só precisavam segurar a escotilha enquanto os homens da frente estavam livres para avançar sem medo de que sua retaguarda ficasse flanqueada. O único caminho levava a um corredor curvo de painéis com tetos de pedra áspera, de onde a iluminação era intermitente. Lá também estava lotado de soldados inimigos.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Desde o momento que a luta tinha começado escada acima os rebeldes abaixo já estavam organizando suas forças por este corredor. E evidentemente, eles tinham planejado afunilar os homens de Vegeta e criar uma zona de assassinato na entrada da câmara, o que poderia ter funcionado, se Vegeta não tivesse especificamente adicionado espécies criadoras de escudo em sua tripulação para esta missão. Como tal, formação de cabeça de flecha que eles haviam adotado ao seu comando percebeu tinha providenciado para que eles quebrassem a formação do inimigo e dizimassem suas forças os haviam enfrentado tão confiantemente. Suas armas eram impressionantes mas pareciam ter um tempo de recarga lento uma vez em combate físico, os guerreiros rebeldes ficavam sem chances. Depois de passar a primeira onda de defensores, eles se ajeitaram em uma parede de escudos soltos que rolou inabalavelmente sobre cada barreira.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Eles estavam se movendo rapidamente pelo corredor agora, apesar das fileiras organizadas de rebeldes posicionadas em intervalos ao longo dele. Os números que eles tinham deveria ser muito pequeno para merecer mais do que os miseráveis punhados de guerreiros que eles enfrentaram em cada bloco. Estes homens só podiam estar aqui para atrasa-los, ele supôs, pois não poderiam ter esperança de realmente derrota-los. Havia algo mais acontecendo, ele sabia disso.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Outro tiro passou preocupantemente perto, mirando seu pescoço e deixando a menor das queimaduras. Vegeta sentiu uma pontada e amaldiçoou sua própria desatenção. Ele atingiu imediatamente o rebelde que havia atirado e jogou sua própria esfera de ki contra ele, que arremessou o homem em pânico contra os homens atrás dele quebrando a formação. Os lutadores corpo a corpo em sua linha de frente saltaram sobre os inimigos caídos, flanqueando o restante da formação e quebrando outro bloqueio desesperado.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Eles avançaram em disparada então, confiança crescendo enquanto sua taxa de casualidades diminuía e a dos rebeldes subia. Foi neste momento que a pontada de preocupação no fundo da mente de Vegeta floresceu em realização.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>-Parem! – Ele gritou. – Segurem a fileira. Marchem no tempo, seus idiotas.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Os soldados não perceberam os disparadores dos lasers enquanto eles trovejavam por eles, e a maioria dos soldados na linha de frente nem sentiu as explosões. Aconteceu tão rápido que seus sistemas nervosos nem tiveram tempo de informa-los o quão mortos eles estavam prestes a ficar. Vegeta, no entanto, estava em uma formação privilegiada para testemunhar o espetáculo terrível em toda sua grandeza.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Cada segundo pareceu durar uma vida inteira. Enquanto a linha de frente correu pelos acionadores, a parede a esquerda deles pareceu se expandir grosseiramente e então explodiu em uma enorme onda de calor e energia que desintegrou completamente os soldados pegos por ela.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta se virou com uma previsão horripilante para a parede a direita bem a tempo de vê-la seguir o exemplo da primeira. Ele mal levantou sua própria guarda a tempo quando chão abaixo deles começou a inchar e as cargas pré-instaladas disparatam, evaporando os soldados que tinham escapado das primeiras explosões. Através da névoa cintilante de calor e sangue as sombras do inimigo ficaram aparente além do raio das explosões. Ele apertou os olhos tentando enxergar o que eles carregavam, antes que os primeiros projéteis viessem voando em direção a massa de, agora horrorizados, homens do Freeza.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Cada projétil se separou em vários pequenos projéteis que choveram sobre os homens não com as explosões que eles esperavam, mas com raios concentrados de dor. As granadas produziam o mesmo efeito que as armas de laser, mas em todas as direções, e enquanto não eram nem de perto tão devastadoras quanto as explosões, quase todas as partes atingidas eram cortados como animais abatidos.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta não tinha visto a segunda onda de granadas que realmente o atingira, embora tenha visto com horror o arco gracioso da primeira enquanto ela caia sobre seus soldados. Foi seu próprio erro, ele percebeu depois, que ele olhou abismado para eles invés de reforçar suas próprias defesas contra o ataque inesperado. Por isso, estava totalmente despreparado para a agonia que resultou de seu erro. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>O primeiro raio atingiu seu rosto em ângulo, abrindo um corte entre seu nariz e seu olho esquerdo. Foi o segundo mais certeiro que fez seu olho ferver rapidamente e explodir em sua órbita. Outro, ele nunca lembrava qual, tinha dissolvido um pedaço de sua orelha. A dor era indescritível.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por um momento glorioso seu mundo ficou um vazio de todas as sensações, ele não ouvia nada, não via nada e não sentia nada. Tudo estava branco. Então ficou branco e quente. Então, depois de uma eternidade comprimida em alguns segundos, ele ouviu no limite de sua consciência um grito selvagem e animalesco. Ele não conseguiu relacionar o grito com sua origem, embora o pingo de racionalidade que ele mantinha confirmava que era o seu próprio grito. E com aquele momento de compreensão, toda a realidade de sua dor implacável o consumiu como uma onda de loucura excruciante. Metade de sua face era um rio escorrendo de sangue, o efeito cauterizante da queimadura sendo a única coisa que o impedia de perder todo seu sangue ali naquele momento. Ele sentiu calor, e com sua única opção de sentimento sendo raiva, seu sangue Saiyajin respondeu de maneira característica.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mais tarde, enquanto ele era colocado em uma capsula de estase por seus homens aterrorizados, ele estava apenas parcialmente ciente dos eventos que tinham acabado de ocorrer. Ele se lembrava de ter recuperado visão parcial de um olho, o suficiente para ver seu inimigo a frente e um pouco além. Algumas coisas que ele passou a considerar como “o inimigo” no massacre resultante acabaram sendo seus próprios homens tentando contê-lo por conta de sua condição gravemente ferida. Ele não se importou. Ele estava foda de si e esculpido em ondas de pensamento, sentindo sacos de carne em sua fúria sem fundo, seus gritos inaudíveis sob os seus.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ele dilacerou os rebeldes restantes, desassociando membros e espíritos de seus corpos com a crueldade e inconsequência dos genuinamente insanos. Quando não havia mais ninguem para matar e ninguém mais se aproximou dele, ele finalmente colapsou, caindo sobre suas mãos em joelhos e sua onda de adrenalina deu lugar a perda de sangue. Ele levantou, e vomitou bem ali na frente de seus homens que cautelosamente começaram a se aproximar dele como se fosse um animal violento. Ele cambaleou, rosnando e cuspindo neles, mas o esforço para se manter meramente em pé era demais e suas pernas cederam. Não foi gracioso, ele teve ciência disso ao menos quando seu corpo se dobrou sobre ele e seu rosto bateu com um som úmido em seu próprio sangue e vomito, sua consciência o abandonando apenas alguns segundos atrasada para poupa-lo de tomar conhecimento desta indignidade.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Por instantes espaçados, ele estava ciente de ter sido atrapalhado e manipulado por seus homens, pelo complexo, para a nave até a capsula de estase, mas sua visão estava tão turva pelo sangue e detritos que ele esteve efetivamente cego durante aqueles breves períodos de lucidez.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Todas as vozes que ele ouviu soavam como se eles estivessem se aproximando dele de longe, ou pela agua.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entre cada momento de vigília a escuridão se infiltrava ao seu redor e ele tentava ceder a ela. Ele tentou desesperadamente morrer e escapar da dor. Mas como em todas as ocasiões anteriores a esta, ele não conseguiu afundar na escuridão, apenas flutuar, sua nova companheira sendo a insuportável agonia de uma vermelha, crua e vazia orbita ocular.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Os aposentos dos trabalhadores aqueles em que eles estavam, eram organizados e nomeados pelos supervisores e, com a enorme quantidade de espécies para acomodar, poderia ser uma tarefa gigantesca. Ala era responsável pelo atual estabelecimento de Bulma, onde ela compartilhava um quarto de seis camas com outras quatro mamíferas e uma cuja espécie se reproduzia assexuadamente. Aquele fora outro choque de cultura para Bulma.</p><p>Tomlin a acompanhou até sua porta.</p><p>-Obrigada pela companhia. – Ela sorriu para ele enquanto deslizava seu cartão-chave pela fenda.</p><p>Ele sorriu e ficou parado quase protetoramente atrás dela enquanto ela abria a porta. Ela virou para entrar no quarto mal iluminado, mas se surpreendeu ao sentir resistência ao tentar fechar a porta.</p><p>Ela sentiu uma repentina apreensão que se instalou gelando seu estomago enquanto ela espiou sobre o ombro. Tomlin estava bloqueando a porta.</p><p>Ele entrou rapidamente e fechou a porta atrás dele antes de botar um braço ao redor da cintura de Bulma e puxa-la para ele. Ele era surpreendentemente forte. Ela sentiu suas mãos apalpando seus seios e puxando desajeitadamente a blusa enfiada dentro da calça, tentando entrar entre suas roupas.             </p><p>-Espere! – Ela sabia que era um protesto inútil, mas foi o melhor que pensou a curto prazo. – O que você esta fazendo, Tom? Pare!</p><p> Ela ergueu os braços e empurrou seu peito vestido do jaleco de laboratório na luz fraca.</p><p>-Pare de enrolar, Bulma. – Ele pediu. – Os outros vão voltar logo.</p><p>-O que? Saia de cima de mim! – Bulma caiu em si e o empurrou com toda sua força, e Tomlin bateu contra a porta fechada. – Que merda é essa, Tomlin!?</p><p>Era difícil enxergar no escuro, mas ela podia sentir seu choque. Ela se sentiu nauseada de medo, mas seu caráter se impôs e ela sentiu uma súbita pontada de raiva, ofendida.</p><p>-Como ousa! Quem você pensa que é? – Ela cuspiu furiosamente</p><p>-Mas... Eu pensei que você gostava de mim. – Ele choramingou baixo.</p><p>-Não desse jeito! – Ela deu um passo para trás, apertando os punhos protetoramente contra o peito.</p><p>-Então por que me convidou para o seu quarto?</p><p>-Eu não convidei. Você se ofereceu para me acompanhar. E agora eu sei o motivo, seu doente</p><p>-Shhh, Bulma, abaixe sua voz! – Ele implorou. – Você vai chamar a atenção da patrulha, você sabe as regras sobre fraternizaç-.</p><p>-Fraternização? Fraternização? É isso que você acha que tentou fazer? – Ela captou em um certo nível a mágoa em sua voz mas ela não se importou.  Ela estava enojada, ofendida, enraivecida e aterrorizada tudo de uma vez quando apontou enfaticamente para a porta. – Saia agora ou eu vou gritar tão alto que o próprio Freeza vai ouvir.</p><p>Por um instante ela temeu que ele não fosse sair, que avançasse contra ela mesmo assim, mas ele recuou como um cão surrado e escorraçado do quarto com nada mais que uma olhada para trás.</p><p>Assim que a porta se fechou, ela se jogou e testou o mecanismo de trava com os dedos trêmulos. Quando ela se assegurou que estava tão segura como possível, se retirou para sua cama onde se jogou, tremendo de medo e adrenalina, e chorou.</p><hr/><p>- Como você sabe, parte da fiação interna está danificada novamente, senhor. É o que causou a mobilidade reduzida do seu scouter ocular orbital. - O jovem medico informou nervosamente.  - Seu corpo ainda está tentando rejeitar e expelir a prótese. Devo dizer que sua regeneração natural é surpreendente, se ao menos tivéssemos sido capazes de estudar mais sobre sua raça ...</p><p> Ele percebeu, mesmo através de sua tagarelice nervosa, que tinha dado um passo em falso e engoliu suas palavras em um silencio constrangedor, que persistiu por tempo demais até que eventualmente Vegeta o quebrou.</p><p>- Então o que você precisa fazer? – Ele não havia desconsiderado matar o médico por conta de sua observação.</p><p>- Bem, - ele engoliu em seco. - Teremos que remover o revestimento e remodelar a fiação para que você possa ter a rotação completa do orbe novamente. O quanto antes, melhor.</p><p>Ele fechou o olho bom, suspirando interiormente. Depois de seu último check-up, ele sabia que algo assim seria necessário. Ele não tinha sido capaz de controlar totalmente o olho falso que agia como seu rastreador por vários ciclos e esperava que fosse um problema de bugs de programação, corrigidos em algumas horas tediosas por um técnico de software. Mas não, esta seria mais uma cirurgia. Ele estava tão cansado de cirurgia.</p><p>Você está preparado? - Ele respondeu.</p><p>- Nós estamos. - O médico mudou seu peso. – A doutora Makky achou que você gostaria de prosseguir o mais rápido possível.</p><p>-Dr. Makky está familiarizada com minhas preferências. Então que seja, vá em frente.</p><p> O médico era pouco mais que um menino mas havia mostrado habilidade - ele foi informado - um talento considerável para a medicina e, como tal, foi absorvido das classes de escravos inferiores para a área da saúde. Desde então, sua inclinação para a organização e pesquisa colocou o menino na posição elevada de comandar o laboratório que mantinha seu scouter. Embora tal serviço tivesse seus próprios perigos - e Vegeta quase sorriu com a noção de que servi-lo era um dos maiores - era uma das posições de não combate mais desejadas no Planeta Cold. Os médicos tinham os melhores quartos e eram tratados com algo perto de respeito por soldados e oficiais. Era, em uma palavra, confortável.</p><p>Os ferimentos originais de Vegeta tinham praticamente curado muitas luas atrás, mas o trauma físico existente não tinha diminuído graças aos mecanismos desajeitados que os <em>minions</em> de Freeza criaram. Cada atualização e cada avanço em suas pesquisas forneciam, na melhor das hipóteses, um alívio temporário e sempre traziam um novo conjunto de problemas para lidar. A princípio, os componentes internos causaram inflamação severa e constante, algo que ainda não estava resolvido, mas apenas mantido sob controle por um fluxo constante de anti-inflamatórios. E depois havia o problema de fazer com que respondesse aos sinais cerebrais, um processo inexato e demorado. Mais tarde, houve as questões ambientais, como quando as peças de metal não revestidas corroeram rapidamente em certas atmosferas, o momento em que a gravidade de um planeta fez um chip delicado se soltar e desativar toda a funcionalidade, e a primeira vez que ele e sua atualização à prova d'água foram pegos em uma forte tempestade e ela entrou em curto com um doloroso choque elétrico. Às vezes, ele se perguntava se não seria melhor dispensar totalmente dispositivo improvisado e remendado, mas os benefícios da tecnologia eram indiscutíveis.</p><p>Mesmo com sua função reduzida atual, Vegeta poderia focar na energia vital de todos no prédio, em qualquer direção, armazenar imagens e áudio, enviar e receber informações e mensagens e muito mais apenas com o comando de sua mente. A coisa foi programada para responder às suas ondas cerebrais, e o conceito era simples por fora; ele seria informado pelo técnico para que servia a função recém-inventada e, em seguida, eles mapeariam a função para o comando mental apropriado. Ele teve que passar horas tentando não pensar em nada enquanto eles calibravam, testavam, recalibravam, testavam ... e então ainda havia a manutenção sem fim.</p><p>Seu corpo poderia curar a maioria dos ferimentos, com tempo e nutrição apropriada, mas cada batida, amassado ou defeito em sua prótese significava outra viagem para a enfermaria e outra sessão interminável de remendos dolorosos e desajeitados. Os médicos, se questionados, afirmariam que era sua própria culpa se ele achasse os reparos e a manutenção dolorosos ou entediantes, já que recusava todos os anestésicos. Mas, para Vegeta, a oferta de anestesia ao invés de manter seu juízo firmemente sob controle não era uma questão de escolha; ele nunca poderia aceitar drogas que o obrigassem a dormir ou reduzissem o controle sobre seu corpo de alguma forma, não era uma opção aceitável porque o pensamento lhe causava repulsa completa.</p><p>O jovem medico levou Vegeta para a pequena sala de operação que já estava equipada para seu serviço. Os médicos conhecidos se movimentavam ao fundo, evitando seu olhar frio. Ele gesticulou para o lugar de costume, a cadeira de operação com seu suporte de cabeça idiota e algemas de pulso. Já era ruim o suficiente que ele tivesse que suportar suas mãos repulsivas em sua pele, mas ter que fingir que aquelas restrições insignificantes poderiam mantê-lo controlado era quase intolerável. A fraca resistência oferecida, no entanto, o ajudou a manter a cabeça imóvel. Ele desdenhosamente se sentou na superfície familiar.</p><p>-Antes de começarmos, senhor, posso te mostrar uma coisa? – O rapaz nervoso gesticulou para um rosto novo, que correu para perto com uma caixa. O rapaz pegou a caixa com um agradecimento baixo e Vegeta notou que seus companheiros mais experientes todos se afastaram dele e se ocuparam. A caixa se abriu para revelar vários pequenos frascos cheios de um liquido amarelo.</p><p>-Estes anestésicos foram desenvolvidos nas ultimas orbitas para neutralizar a dor sem reduzir a consciência e mobilidade do paciente. – Ele proferiu astutamente. – Nós Temos usado a pesquisa obtida a partir do estudo dos sinais do seu cérebro e essas drogas desligam as funções que causam a percepção da dor sem entorpecer quaisquer outros sentidos.</p><p>Vegeta o olhou fixamente, mas não disse nada. O menino foi encorajado por sua falta de agressividade e se aproximou um pouco mais para dar ao príncipe uma visão melhor.  </p><p>-Este procedimento é sempre inevitavelmente doloroso, e poderíamos trabalhar muito mais rápido se você apenas nos permitisse anestesiar, sua alte-</p><p>O punho de Vegeta estalou e arrancou a preciosa caixinha das mãos do menino. Ele se espatifou no chão de ladrilhos. O doutor Makky, mais familiarizada com Vegeta e já esperando algo dessa natureza, apareceu de repente atrás do garoto e lhe deu uma mão firme.</p><p>- Si'eth é jovem, sua alteza. - Ela explicou de forma apaziguadora.  - Ele está apenas tentando fazer o que acha melhor. Acho que agora você o persuadiu melhor do que poderíamos de sua ... incorreção.</p><p>-Não preciso de anestésico. - Foi a única resposta de Vegeta. Alguns dos frascos haviam se quebrado e agora derramado seu conteúdo inodoro no chão imaculado. Ele colocou as pernas na cadeira e esperou enquanto terminavam a preparação para o procedimento.</p><p>- Claro, sua alteza. - Ela se curvou, aliviada. - Obrigado pela sua compreensão.</p><p>Ele não respondeu. Ele não podia, porque se o fizesse, poderia ter que confrontar o conhecimento que escondeu de si mesmo, que sem precisar resistir a essa dor ele não poderia sentir o seu alívio, e sem isso ele não sabia o que restava para sentir.</p><hr/><p>Bulma se levantou cedo e vestiu-se com a túnica e calças simples que todos os criados receberam. Ela se lavou e deixou o dormitório quando os outros ocupantes começaram a se mexer. Ela não queria participar de sua conversa matinal.</p><p>Ela se dirigiu para a cantina, evitando todos os olhares e apenas mantendo seu andar orgulhoso com esforço genuíno. Ela resistiu ao desejo de correr, de passar despercebida, de se diminuir. Ela finalmente, após meses de sobrevivência neste planeta hostil com seus habitantes hostis, encontrou um perigo físico real e a fonte dele era mortificante. Ela pensava em Tomlin como uma espécie de proteção, que a presença de uma testemunha poderia de alguma forma impedir os soldados notórios de cumprirem seus olhares sugestivos. Ela se pergunto se a realidade era o contrário, que fora Tomlin quem a pegou sozinha, sem testemunhas. Uma pontada de náusea a atingiu ao pensar no número de vezes que poderia ter sido pega por ele e o que ele teria feito se ela não tivesse ameaçado atrair os guardas. Ele esperava que ela lutasse? Ou ele pensou que ela estaria com muito medo? Em sua mente racional, ela sabia a resposta.</p><p>Tomlin não tinha ideia do que havia feito. Tomlin achou que suas ações eram aceitáveis e desejadas. Tomlin nunca entenderia o quanto sua abordagem aparentemente inofensiva havia machucado Bulma.</p><p>Agora ela sabia de fato o que vinha tentando negar por tanto tempo, que não havia ninguém no Planeta Cold que não a machucaria, intencionalmente ou não. Na verdade, era inevitável. Com tantas culturas alienígenas tentando coexistir, haveria atritos e contratempos, e se o comportamento amigável da Terra que Bulma apresentou a Tomlin fosse, em seu planeta, um convite claro para a “fraternização”? Isso seria culpa dela? Foi culpa dela que ele a agrediu? Ela se sentiu mal de novo, mas ainda assim o pensamento persistia.</p><p>Ele nem percebeu que era uma agressão, é claro, mas dor leve no ponto onde ele agarrou seu seio com tanta ansiedade não deixava espaço para nenhum argumento. Desde o evento, seu humor oscilou entre nojo, desesperança e raiva, e quando ela entrou na cantina ela sentiu a última das três.</p><p>Seu cabelo pode ter perdido o corte chique e curto e seu regime de cuidados com a pele tinha sofrido um pouco, mas ela ainda tinha acesso a espelhos e o lendário ego de Bulma Briefs nunca se ficaria baixo o suficiente para rebaixa-la ao nível de um atendente de laboratório peludo e desgrenhado com olhos lacrimejantes. Mesmo se ele não tivesse a intenção de machucá-la, como ele ousava assumir que estava no nível mesmo dela? Sua cara de cachorro amassada e a baba em seu queixo peludo ridículo brotaram em sua mente e ela estremeceu quando entrou na fila para o café da manhã. Seu estômago embrulhou e a raiva se transformou novamente em repulsa; de si mesma ou de Tomlin, ela não tinha certeza. De qualquer forma, ela sabia que não comeria muito doa gororoba parecida com mingau em sua bandeja, ela pensava nisso enquanto avistava um assento desocupado. A equipe que ocupava a maior parte da mesa usava uniforme médico e educadamente concordou com seu pedido murmurado para se juntar a eles.</p><p>-Obrigada. – Ela disse calmamente e se sentou no final da mesa. Ela cutucou a comida desanimadamente.</p><p>-Então, o que você estava dizendo, Si’eth? – Perguntou um dos doutores. Eles eram quase todos de uma raça reptiliana que ocupava muitos dos cargos do setor médico, seus moicanos de cores vivas e os dentes afiados que combinavam com suas personalidades amáveis. Mas o jovem medico indicado parecia quase humano. Ele balançou a cabeça com uma careta.</p><p>Geralmente ela gostava de conversar com o departamento médico, mas hoje Bulma estava retraída em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto eles conversavam entre si. Ela ouviu algo sobre anestésicos e algum tipo de violência que havia ocorrido na tarde anterior.</p><p>-Eu só queria ajudar. – Sie’th suspirou. – Eu olhei em todos os seus documentos médicos, todas as gravações, eu não me importo quem seja, ninguém merece viver com essa dor, nem mesmo Vegeta.</p><p>O olhar de Bulma se voltou para o rosto do jovem homem com a menção do nome. Ela não sabia por que ela estava interessada, mas a onda de fúria que ela sentiu ao ouvir o nome foi uma distração abençoada do desgosto de si mesma que ela estava atualmente lutando contra.</p><p>-Desculpe. – Ela disse, se inclinando suavemente para frente. – De quem você está falando?</p><p>Si’eth ficou surpreso ao ser abordado por ela, mas ele sorriu mesmo assim. Ele era calmo e gentil</p><p>-Eu imaginei que você saberia, considerando que seu setor responde a ele: Príncipe Vegeta.</p><p>-Meu setor?</p><p>-Eu vi você sentada com outros do laboratório de desenvolvimento das Capsulas, então assumi que era parte do mesmo setor.</p><p>-Sim, eu sou. – Ela respondeu inexpressivamente. – A tecnologia das Capsulas é do meu planeta.</p><p>-Oh, entendo. Você é a terráquea que ele trouxe. – Seu sorriso esmaeceu e foi substituído por uma expressão de desculpas. – Por favor, perdoe meu comentário, eu não quis ofender.</p><p>-Não tem problema. O que ele tem a ver com meu departamento?</p><p>-Você não sabia? – Si’eth olhou em volta constrangido. – Seu supervisor se reporta oficialmente ao Príncipe Vegeta agora, como todos os outros supervisores e departamentos do seu setor. Ele tem monitorado sua performance, você não notou?</p><p>Ela percebeu que já tinha notado. Ele fazia visitas regulares ao laboratório, conversando apenas com Ala, mas apenas sua presença era o suficiente para deixar seus colegas inquietos e estimula-los a trabalhar mais. Ela não havia pensado muito nisso até agora, mas como um capitão, seu trabalho deveria ter terminado quando ele a entregou, mas não terminou. E ele tinha deixado isso bem claro no primeiro dia, não tinha? Ele demonstrara um grande interesse no sucesso de seu trabalho, considerando que ele quem havia insistido em adquiri-lo. Mas ele quis dizer oficialmente? Ele era um tipo de supervisor, agora?</p><p>-Desculpe, eu não sabia que isso ainda não era de conhecimento geral. Eu acho que isso deve ser entre seu supervisor e sua majestade.</p><p>-Não se preocupe. – Ela disse com desdém. Ela percebeu que a mesa tinha ficado em silencio e se sentiu envergonhada. – Então, ahn, o que está acontecendo em seu laboratório?</p><p>Si’eth fez outra careta e contou sua experiência com o Príncipe no dia anterior, desde seu exame inicial até a pavorosa operação. Ela tinha durado bem mais do que o programado, pois em sua tentativa de evitar dores desnecessárias ele havia tomado um cuidado meticuloso.</p><p>O mingau sem gosto de Bulma estava esquecido na mesa enquanto o rapaz contava a história, e ela sentiu uma pontada de pena. Ela não quis reconhecer, a princípio, pois a pena era por Vegeta.</p><p>-Eu pensei que poderia fazer alguma diferença. – Ele suspirou. – Eu pensei que talvez apenas não tivessem insistido o suficiente, fui um tolo.</p><p>-Está sendo muito duro consigo mesmo. – Um colega o consolou.</p><p>-Eu sei que ele teria recusado qualquer alivio para dor que eu ofereci, mas não pude evitar de me sentir mal. Deve ter algo que eu possa fazer.</p><p>-Não se incomode com a laia dele. – Bufou outro médico. – Aquele Saiyajin é insano, todos sabem. Deixe-o se enterrar na própria cova.</p><p>-Eu sou um médico. – Si’eth respondeu quase acaloradamente. – Está no meu sangue, eu curo os enfermos e feridos e alivio a sua dor. O recipiente não importa.</p><p>Ela viu claramente sua paixão por seu trabalho. Era pela pureza de seu trabalho e ela admirou as qualidades que o tornavam quem ele era, mesmo quando ela as reconhecia em si mesma. O mais perto que ela tinha chego da felicidade neste planeta foram nos momentos em que ela estava tão imersa em seu trabalho que o mundo ao seu redor desapareceu. Ela entendeu, abstratamente, porque ele se importava tanto com seu paciente, apesar do consenso ruim sobre ele.</p><p>-Mas a tecnologia aqui é tão avançada. – Ela colocou. – Como vocês ainda não trocaram a prótese biônica que causa tanto trauma no tecido epitelial?</p><p>-Este é o ponto, mesmo que consigamos ele se recusa a se submeter a anestesia geral e nenhum médico respeitável que ousaria tentar sem. Além disso, ele ainda não viu nenhum design impressionante o suficiente para tenta-lo. “Melhor o diabo que você já conhece”, como dize.</p><p>“O diabo que você já conhece. ”  – Ela repetiu, pensativa.</p><p>O diabo que ela conhecia estava a mantendo felizmente ocupada enquanto ela andava na direção do laboratório. Os pensamentos sobre Tomlin agora eram frequentes, mas administráveis interrupções, enquanto ela ponderava seu novo problema: Vegeta dirigindo seu departamento. Algo iria mudar de fato? Não é como se tivesse algo a ver com ela, Ala seria a única a sofrer com seu gênio ruim, mas o que o alien poderia entender de pesquisa e desenvolvimento? Ele compreendia que isso levava tempo e esforço ou seria como todos os gerentes medíocres que ela havia demitido por pensar que latir para os cientistas faria de alguma forma o código compilar mais rápido?</p><p>Mas interessante era o novo sentimento que ela tinha em relação a isso tudo, um tipo de pena latente. Se o que os doutores tinham dito era verdade, então a monstruosidade cibernética agarrada em seu rosto era uma fonte constante de dor. Inflamação, rejeição, dores de cabeça, e até coceira eram suas companheiras diárias, e ainda assim ele parecia se orgulhar da forma como nunca deixava seu desconforto aparecer. E ainda havia simples curiosidade. Ela resolveu que quando terminasse seu objetivo principal do dia iria ver o que podia descobrir sobre seu scouter no sistema. Afina, estaria mentindo se dissesse que sua prótese não a interessava cientificamente. Quem sabe, talvez quando as Capsulas não precisassem mais de sua atenção total ela poderia mudar seu foco para cibernética. Se fosse permitido, de qualquer forma.</p><p>Ela cruzou a entrada de seu laboratório sem incidentes, passando por alguns indivíduos. A maioria dos pesquisadores neste setor estava em seu dia de descanso, então ela não ficou surpresa ao encontrar seu laboratório no escuro. Ela não queria chamar a atenção ao ligar as luzes principais, então navegou até sua estação de trabalho usual pelas luzes de segurança que brilhavam suavemente em branco-azulado nas faixas de segurança que cobriam todas as paredes. Cada tira, embora não fosse mais grossa que seu polegar, também absorvia a luz, armazenando as informações em forma de vídeo como uma câmera. A qualquer momento, a equipe de segurança poderia acessar uma visão completa de 360 graus de qualquer sala e seus ocupantes. Ela ainda não tinha visto nenhuma sala, corredor ou laboratório sem essas tiras instaladas.</p><p>-Faça as coisas na ordem, Bulma. - Pensou consigo mesma. – Primeiro, verifique o hardware.</p><p>Se os sistemas estivessem todos conectados, eles seriam ligados por meio de algum tipo de mainframe local, ela supôs, e por meio disso ela esperava entrar sorrateiramente em outros departamentos. Ela se abaixou sob a mesa e examinou a fiação de seu terminal. Ela sabia que os terminais operavam como unidades dependentes de uma unidade mestre e tinha certeza de que, se descobrisse qual terminal estava alimentando os outros, ela teria o caminho para o sistema completo. Ela estava apertando os olhos para tentar decifrar o texto alienígena que rotulava uma porta quando as luzes piscaram, fortemente brilhantes para a visão acostumada com o escuro de Bulma.</p><p>"Bulma, você não deveria estar aqui."</p><p>Uma voz falou da porta e Bulma congelou embaixo da mesa. Ela sentiu as crescentes sensações de culpa ao perceber quem se dirigia a ela. Ela rapidamente se retirou de debaixo da mesa.</p><p>-Bom dia, Ala. - Ela disse, encontrando o olhar de seu supervisor com alegria forçada.  - Está aproveitando seu dia de folga?</p><p>A expressão de Ala, sempre difícil de ler foi ainda mais obscurecida por seus lenços. Mesmo assim, Bulma pensou ter visto sua carranca.</p><p>-Por que você não está com os outros? - Sua voz era baixa, mas firme.</p><p>-Estou apenas colocando o trabalho em dia, Ala. - Bulma mentiu.</p><p>Ala não respondeu, mas algo em seu olhar mudou sutilmente enquanto ela olhava fixamente para Bulma. Quando aqueles olhos negros se fixaram em Bulma, ela sentiu um estranho calor tomar conta dela e se lembrou de sua conversa original com Tomlin sobre o banco de dados de pessoal e, com isso, seu objetivo atual. Pensar em Tomlin, no entanto, fez seu estômago apertar de nojo e ela teve que lutar muito para reprimir a vívida lembrança da noite anterior que ameaçava obstruir sua visão. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento e tentou engolir a náusea, mas foi trazida de volta ao presente pela voz repentinamente gentil de Ala.</p><p>-Bulma. - A mulher alienígena estava do outro lado da sala, a estação de trabalho estava entre elas.  - Acho que nós duas sabemos que você não está aqui para trabalhar nas cápsulas. Acho que você deveria voltar para o seu quarto e descansar.</p><p>Bulma não disse nada. Algo no fundo de sua mente a estava incomodando, mas ela não conseguia identificar o que estava errado. Ela afastou o sentimento, tentando encontrar os olhos de Ala novamente.</p><p>-Estou bem, só brincando um pouco com o sistema, sabe? Eu não consigo fazer isso no horário de trabalho.  - Ela ignorou o comentário com uma risada, rezando para que Ala não percebesse sua estratégia. Pareceu funcionar. Ala estreitou os olhos, mas começou a se retirar mesmo assim.</p><p>-Tudo bem, como você quiser. Apenas tome cuidado para não fazer nada que possa ser... mal interpretado. Por favor, mantenha as luzes acesas enquanto estiver aqui. Você não quer que ninguém pense que você está tentando se esconder. - Ela foi até a porta, mas se virou para olhar uma última vez para Bulma. - Ah, e o mainframe está conectado ao terminal 3, acho que você vai descobrir sozinha. Há uma conta de administrador e é totalmente criptografada, é claro, não que você deseje acessá-la, tenho certeza. - E com isso ela se foi.</p><p>Bulma ficou olhando para ela, perplexa. Talvez ela fosse mais óbvia do que imaginava. Não importava, ela disse a si mesma enquanto inicializava o terminal 3, ela tinha um sistema para hackear e nenhuma duvida sobre o insight de Ala iria tornar esse trabalho mais fácil.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Vegeta não tinha dias de descanso propriamente ditos. Como diretor, ele podia mandar em seu próprio horário, como estava acostumado a fazer como capitão. Enquanto a equipe do laboratório aproveitava toda e qualquer oportunidade para descansar, ele geralmente era perfeitamente capaz de achar trabalho para si mesmo, mesmo que isso significasse sentar-se em frente a uma tela analisando os dados que os supervisores tinham devidamente organizado para ele. Neste dia, entretanto, ele teve que admitir a derrota. Ele já estava monitorando o desempenho técnico da cápsula antes mesmo de saber que estaria dirigindo esse departamento, e os relatórios que deveriam colocá-lo a par de todos os outros laboratórios que ele dirigia agora eram muito superficiais para ocupar mais do que uma manhã.</p><p> Seu lábio se contraiu para suprimir uma careta. Aquele novo médico meticuloso que eles indicaram a ele demorou muito na noite anterior, e Vegeta suportou cada segundo com seu estoicismo habitual. Parte dele gritava para ele explodir, agarrar o garoto pelo pescoço magro e arrancar a vida dele, mas aquelas vozes estavam sempre distantes em sua mente e eram facilmente ignoradas.</p><p>Hoje, ele pensou consigo mesmo, seria prudente fazer exercícios.</p><p>Havia muitos lugares no complexo onde um soldado poderia treinar, mas Vegeta não se importava com as academias comuns. Além disso, ele precisava se distrair da coceira constante de seu estado pós-operatório. Pensando nisso, após o café da manhã ele se dirigiu ao departamento de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento. Os laboratórios sob sua responsabilidade ficavam todos juntos na mesma área, e o que procurava não estava em dia de descanso. Pelo contrário, estava cheio de atividade. Quando ele empurrou as portas, o supervisor foi direto até ele.</p><p>-Príncipe Vegeta! - O alienígena o saudou com uma surpresa respeitosa. - Ainda não o estávamos esperando, diretor, pois nossos relatórios estão incompletos. Não estaríamos em tal confusão se tivéssemos sido avisados de sua visita. - Ele olhou fixamente para o supervisor e suas insinuações suicidas de que Vegeta não era bem-vindo, mas não antes de notar que o laboratório estava de fato em um estado de caos moderado.</p><p>-O que aconteceu aqui? – Ele perguntou desinteressado.</p><p>-Oh, bem. – Ele fez um gesto que indicou os tubos quebrados e bancos derrubados. – Você deve imaginar como é quando se está tentando desenvolver novas espécies de Saibamen. Uma pequeno deslize com um lote não testado e – ops! – o laboratório se torna um campo de batalha.</p><p>-Certamente. – Vegeta virou seu olhar frio para o resto dos cientistas. – Eu não vejo Saibamens aqui. Estão contidos?</p><p>-Bem notado, senhor. Está correto. – Assentiu a criatura. – Um de meus pesquisadores conseguiu prende-los na sala de testes, sem casualidades em nossa equipe. – A nova sepa está se provando altamente volátil, sem disciplina e obediência aos seus criadores. Nós, obviamente, enviamos um esquadrão de exterminadores que estarão aqui a qual-.</p><p>-Não será preciso. Você pode cancelar a solicitação, eu irei destruí-los. – Vegeta caminhou pelo laboratório em direção a escotilha espessa e reforçada que levava à sala de testes. Ele espiou pelo vidro temperado da janela de observação para ver o monstro sibilando e cuspindo nele da sala.</p><p>-Mas, alteza, temos esta situação sob controle, eu lhe asseguro-</p><p>-Vim aqui para ver os frutos do seu trabalho e para treinar. - Vegeta o interrompeu novamente. - Não vejo oportunidade melhor para fazer as duas coisas do que testar alguns de seus novos Saibamen. Peça a alguém que introduza mais alguns na sala de teste para mim.</p><p>- Eles são muito imprevisíveis, senhor – O cientista começou a contestar, mas um olhar de Vegeta o deteve. Em vez disso, ele sacudiu a cabeça para um de seus assistentes, que obedeceu imediatamente. O assistente inseriu uma grande seringa em uma abertura na parede, que imediatamente transferiu o conteúdo para a sala de testes. O assistente ligou o retransmissor de áudio da sala de teste e Vegeta ergueu uma sobrancelha uma fração de centímetros ao rosnar que saiu quando o novo Saibamen tomar forma. A sala de teste funcionava com uma câmara principal, em que havia duas portas para entrar com um pequeno espaço entre elas, para permitir a entrada de alguém sem soltar o ocupante preso. Vegeta parou diante dele com a paciência se esgotando.</p><p>-O que você está esperando? - Ele demandou. - Deixe-me entrar imediatamente.</p><p> Fazendo uma careta e ainda não totalmente certa de cancelar o esquadrão de exterminadores, a equipe do laboratório obedeceu.</p><p> </p><p>Ela não podia acreditar na facilidade com a qual ela tinha passado pela criptografia do terminal e se infiltrado no sistema. Era como se ela estivesse possuída. Para cada barreira digital apresentada, a solução vinha de forma simples, e algumas vezes ela percebeu que já tinha as soluções antes mesmo do problema aparecer. A princípio ela atribuiu isso a sua genialidade e um pouco de sorte, mas logo algumas dúvidas começaram a incomoda-la. Ninguém é tão sortudo, ela pensou, quando um de suas tentativas de acertar a senha aleatoriamente deu certo. Ela afastou as dúvidas com uma careta. Realmente, ela nunca havia confiado tão cegamente – ou com tanto sucesso – na sua sorte, mas talvez ela estivesse finalmente colhendo sua parcela de carma bom. Além disso, que outra explicação poderia ter? Que Ala teria armado isso? Isso era completamente absurdo. Todo sistema tinha uma porta traseira e ela a havia encontrado, simples.</p><p>Ela olhou para o cronometro no canto e sorriu apesar de suas dúvidas. Ela ainda tinha três horas antes de ser aguardada na cantina para o lanche e estava apenas a poucos cliques de seu objetivo. Ela só precisava encontra-lo, agora.</p><p>Tinha sido seu primeiro desafio real e levou uma boa parte de seu tempo. Mas enquanto ela vasculhava pagina por pagina de funções e opções ela encontrou o banco de dados que precisava: Índice de Pessoal.</p><p>Quase rindo com triunfo ela abriu a função de busca e digitou o código pessoal de T-96 e se recostou novamente, pacientemente otimista. O computador processou sua solicitação, então arquivos de T-96 brotaram na tela inteira. Bulma congelou, seu sorriso desaparecendo de seu rosto e seu triunfo se transformando em cinzas em sua boca.</p><p>
  <em>Designação: T-96<br/>Status: <strong>Falecido<br/></strong>Species: Guriano<strong></strong><br/>Dep: Militar<br/>Rank: Cabo<br/>Departamento atual:</em>
  <em> N/A</em>
</p><p>O arquivo continuava, detalhando a hora estimada e forma que havia morrido, sob quem ele estava atribuído, o ID de sua última missão, detalhes de sua altura, peso e saúde e departamentos anteriores. Ela leu tudo com um horror mórbido. Ela havia lido cada linha e até o fim não conseguiu descobrir seu nome verdadeiro.</p><p>Não sendo uma mulher inclinada a duvidar de si mesma, a auto repreensão que ela experimentava agora era amarga. Não que ela tenha ficado muito próxima dele, ela não tinha, mas ele tinha sido gentil com ela quando não tinha nada a ganhar com isso e ela nem se incomodou em saber algo tão simples sobre ele. E agora ele estava morto. Ela se sentiu irracionalmente responsável, como se sua morte fosse culpa de sua negligência. Ela se forçou a ler o arquivo novamente, procurando por detalhes sobre quem ele era. Mas o arquivo era extremamente impessoal. Poderia estar descrevendo um robô pela informação que continha sobre o rapaz. Ela fechou o arquivo.</p><p>A satisfação presunçosa que tinha sentido invadir o sistema administrativo tinha acabado. Ela considerou se desligar e ir embora, mas então se lembrou de seu outro objetivo. Ela hesitou por um momento, então relutantemente executou outra pesquisa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Compreensão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Vegeta acordou com dor, uma dor excruciante que parecia partir sua cabeça ao meio. Com cada batida de seu coração a dor pulsava em seu rosto, e oscilando no limite de sua consciência ele começou a se lembrar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A missão. A batalha. A explosão... ele lembrou.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ele tentou abrir seus olhos mas foi recompensado com um forte choque de agonia. Lutando contra a ânsia de vomito, ele se empurrou, seus gritos abafados pelo aparelho de respiração preso em sua boca. Sua visão ficou verde e então a luz queimou seus olhos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Olhos...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Olho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Algo não estava certo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ele agarrou os cabos do tanque de regeneração com as duas mãos e puxou, arrancando-os de seus feches. Um alarme tocou e o tanque começou a ser drenado. Arrancando a máscara ele engoliu uma golfada de ar estéril, antes de quebrar descontroladamente o tanque, suas restrições, os tubos intravenosos que perfuravam sua pele. Perifericamente ele estava ciente da equipe medica enquanto eles entravam em pânico freneticamente, mas ele não ligava para eles. Ele tinha que sair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seu soco perfurou o vidro reforçado do tanque e o raio de ki subsequente o estilhaçou, cobrindo a infeliz equipe com cacos de vidro reforçado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ele cambaleou para fora do tanque destruído e tentou se levantar, mas algo estava errado com ele. Ele conseguiu dar alguns passos antes de tropeçar novamente. O quarto girava descontroladamente, ele não conseguia se equilibrar, e quando esticou o braço a sua frente para se apoiar em um balcão próximo, errou por vários centímetros e caiu desajeitadamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Principe Vegeta, por favor! Fique calmo, alteza!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ele não deu ouvidos, ao contrário, tentou andar novamente mas bateu contra um balcão quando não conseguiu se manter em pé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-O que, - Ele rosnou. – você fez comigo?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Tudo vai se esclarecer, vossa alteza. – Um médico corajoso, tremendo de medo e sangrando dos estilhaços de Vegeta, entrou em sua visão. Mesmo completamente nú e coberto de fluido verde, Vegeta ainda era aterrorizante. – Por favor, sente-se um pouco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta grunhiu em resposta mas não teve escolha quando seu corpo nú deslizou pelo balcão liso até o chão. Então ele percebeu repentinamente...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Meu rabo. – Ele levou uma mão até suas costas, sentindo uma protuberância de carne onde deveria estar a calda peluda. – O que vocês malditos fizeram com o meu rabo?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Você precisa compreender, senhor, se você se transformasse em sua forma de macaco agora iria provavelmente morrer, nós fizemos o que foi necessário para sua segurança.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O crocodilo saltou da frente quando Vegeta investiu contra ele. Ele teria feito outra tentativa de matar o médico se não tivesse visto seu reflexo no metal polido do balcão adjacente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Não poderia ser.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>0 medico viu a direção do olhar de Vegeta e perdeu toda a esperança de dar a notícia gentilmente. Vegeta estava paralisado olhando horrorizado para o seu reflexo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O que você fez comigo? – Sua pergunta era queixosa, quase infantil. Ele se inclinou para tras, abandonando sua postura agressiva. Seus ombros caíram.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Nós fizemos o que foi preciso, vossa alteza, para salvar sua vida. – O medico avançou em direção a Vegeta cautelosamente, aceitando, enquanto o fazia, o manto oferecido por um de seus colegas aterrorizados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Quanto as... adições, isso foi por ordens de Freeza. Você gostaria de se vestir?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta assentiu imóvel e não ofereceu resistencia quando o manto foi colocado em seus ombros.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Você não vai voltar para o tanque de regeneração, alteza? Ou, bem, qualquer tanque. Sua recuperação não está completa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Isso explica a dor, então. – Ele murmurou, tocando cuidadosamente o rosto destruído com uma mão.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O médico hesitou.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Até certo ponto. Mas até que seu corpo esteja curado e o implante seja aceito não há como saber quanto desconforto residual vai permanecer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta ficou de pé de repente, mas balançando perigosamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Por favor, alteza. Você vai precisar se acostumar a se equilibrar sem seu rabo. Também, o seu corpo acabou de ser acordado de um longo estado de estase e reparo, nós precisamos completar sua recuperação.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ele se permitiu ser gentilmente apoiado pelo médico e seus colegas mais corajosos até um tanque intacto. Enquanto ele se encolhia no tanque, ele examinou o caos de sua explosão; cacos de vidro e instrumento espalhados pelo local, mas ele não sentiu nenhuma emoção. Apenas dor. A dor nunca diminuiu durante toda a provação.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O fluido se acumulou em volta de seus pés enquanto os médicos prendiam o tubo respiratório em seu rosto. Ele viu um segundo medico começar a carregar a máquina com anestésico mas balançou sua cabeça para a criatura em um aviso claro. Ele não permitiria mais que seu corpo fosse mutilado enquanto ele dormia inconsciente. Sua dor não era absoluta, não iria comanda-lo, ele a aguentaria como sempre tinha aguentado.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Ela não tinha percebido que esteve segurando o ar. Ela exalou com força e levantou, andando pelo cômodo tentando limpar sua cabeça do que tinha acabado de testemunhar. Ela tinha lido seu arquivo, é claro, tinha sido fácil de encontrar apenas pelo seu nome, mas nenhum dos detalhes escritos a tinham preparado para as filmagens do arquivo.</p><p>A primeira versão de seu scouter embutido tinha sido de longe a mais feia que já tinha visto. Cercado por carne vermelha e inflamada e feridas mal curadas, fez a versão atual parecer elegante e discreta em comparação.</p><p>Ela não sabia o que a perturbava mais, vê-lo abrir caminho para fora do tanque ou o áudio de seus gritos mudos enquanto ele ainda estava lá dentro.</p><p>A nudez crua não tinha ajudado. Ela enfatizou a vulnerabilidade que ela não tinha percebido que ele possuía. Ela tentou imaginar como seria, acordar com dor sem um membro e meio cega sem entender por quê. Ela não conseguiu.</p><p>Ela desejou fervorosamente que tivesse apenas lido seus arquivos médicos. Mas ela não tinha. Seu interesse tinha sido despertado pela capa do arquivo, especificamente uma linha não muito longe do topo que listava sua origem como inexistente. Intrigada, ela seguiu em frente. Se não tivesse, ela poderia agora não estar experimentando a dissonância cognitiva de nutrir compaixão por um homem que ela sabia que ainda odiava.</p><p>Ele era uma criança quando perdeu sua família e planeta. Sua perda tinha sido repentina e irreversível.</p><p>Bulma mordeu o lábio. Por mais impotente e abatida que ela se sentisse sob a subjugação de Freeza ela ainda se agarrava a pequena esperança de que um dia teria permissão para voltar para casa para o seio de sua família. Como seria se ela trabalhasse incansavelmente dia após dia sem mesmo este pequeno pedaço de esperança para sustenta-la? Saber que não havia nada em seu futuro que ela poderia razoavelmente chamar de seu? Isso era insuportável.</p><p>Ela retornou ao terminal e começou a refazer seus passos digitais, escondendo todas as evidencias de suas atividades. Ela se desconectou e desligou o terminal, chegando a ponto de limpar suas digirais do teclado em um ataque repentino de paranoia.</p><p>Ela tinha perdido o almoço, mas se fosse rápida poderia chegar a tempo para o jantar.</p><p>Com isso em mente ela correu do laboratório para o corredor em direção a cantina. Ela jamais tinha estado no departamento de pesquisa tão tarde da noite e achou a falta de atividade assustadora. Ela ficou quase aliviada quando dois soldados viraram a esquina a sua frente. Ao menos eram evidencia de vida.</p><p>Ela não lhes deu atenção, como tinha aprendido com as outras mulheres de seu alojamento, e correu para passar por eles, mas eles diminuíram o passo enquanto ela se aproximava e pararam para bloquear seu caminho.</p><p>Bulma se encheu de pânico.</p><p>-Com licença. – Ela manteve as mãos próximas da lateral de seu corpo para que os soldados nãos as vissem tremendo com súbita adrenalina.</p><p>-Não lhe daremos licença. – O mais próximo sorriu para ela. Ele deu um passo bem na frente dela e se inclinou na parede. – Eu quero saber, o que uma coisinha linda como você está aprontando a esta hora da noite?</p><p>-Cantina. – Ela respondeu brevemente.</p><p>-Um pouco tarde, não? – Seu colega perguntou, de pé em seu lado aberto e bloqueando o caminho a frente.</p><p>-Eu estava trabalhando, perdi a noção do tempo.</p><p>O soldado encostado na parede riu suavemente.</p><p>– É, parece que sim. – Ele esticou a mão livre e segurou um dos tufos de cabelo azul entre seu polegar e indicador, dirigindo-se ao seu amigo. – Cor interessante. Não se vê muitas peles-lisas com cores como está, não é?</p><p>Bulma estava aterrorizada. Ela não sabia se devia lutar ou gritar por ajuda. Mas mesmo se alguém a escutasse ela duvidava que viriam em seu auxílio. Ela tentou apalpar seus bolsos sorrateiramente, procurando por algo que pudesse segurar para causar mais dano se precisasse golpear um deles. Mas a decisão foi tomada por ela.</p><p>O que estava parado ao seu lado agarrou seu braço e a empurrou contra a parede, e o outro, desaparecido seu fingimento de cortesia, começou a desabotoar sua túnica.</p><p>Ela gritou coisas incoerentes e lutou furiosamente, mas em vão. Aquele que havia falado com ela a esbofeteou com irritação e a ordenou que ficasse calada, mas ela continuou a lutar apesar da dor agura. Independentemente do acontecesse em seguida, que ela sabia que não poderia evitar, ela se recusava a deixar sem lutar. Ela arranhou, mordeu e tentou empurrar suas mãos, mesmo quando as lagrimas quentes de pânico e desesperança escorreram por suas bochechas. Estes homens iriam estupra-la e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para evitar.</p><p>O homem que a tinha empurrado contra a parede a libertou e se pulou para trás alarmado. Ela não entendeu e ficou igualmente em choque quando ele colidiu contra o chão com um buraco fumegante em seu peito.</p><p>Seu cérebro voltou a acompanhar e ela desviou o olhar de seu atacante em direção a fonte do que ela percebeu que tinha sido um raio de ki. Príncipe-Capitão Vegeta estava parado lá, um braço esticado na direção da sua vítima.</p><p>O outro homem largou Bulma e disparou em auxílio do amigo, sua confusão e choque eram aparentes.</p><p>-Ele está morto! Por que você o matou?</p><p>Vegeta levou um tempo para responder, observando o homem caído primeiro.</p><p>-Ele não está morto. Mas estará logo se não receber ajuda médica. Quanto ao motivo... – Vegeta avançou e agarrou o segundo homem pela garganta e, com uma calma que tornava sua violência ainda mais enervante bateu o corpo do homem contra a mesma parede que Bulma tinha ocupado instantes atrás.</p><p>– Está cientista está sob status de proteção. Este departamento inteiro é minha responsabilidade e eu não vou tolerar nada que eu ache que vai ter um efeito negativo em sua performance. – Ele liberou o homem que deslizou sufocando até o chão do corredor.</p><p>-Você vai levar seu parceiro para a ala medica e deixa-lo lá. Você então vai retornar para o refeitório dos soldados e informar cada um de seus colegas que qualquer um que de alguma forma impactar na eficiência dos meus pesquisadores vai responder diretamente a mim. Você entendeu?</p><p>O soldado, julgando mais pelo contexto do que por entendimento das palavras de Vegeta, assentiu estupidamente.</p><p>-Ótimo. Agora saia da minha frente.</p><p>Ele se apressou para obedecer às ordens, pegando seu companheiro o mais gentil que pode e correndo em direção ao hospital. Vegeta os observou até que desaparecessem na esquina.</p><p>-Está ferida, terráquea? – Ele perguntou casualmente, após quase um minuto de silencio. Sua pergunta assustou Bulma, que estava tentando decidir o que ele queria dizer com "ferida"</p><p>-Humana, eu te fiz uma pergunta. Você precisa de cuidado médico? – Ele repetiu mais claramente. Ele ainda não tinha se virado para olha-la.</p><p>-Não. – Ela respondeu, fechando seus braços com força em volta de sua túnica desabotoada.</p><p>Vegeta levou os dedos enluvados até o scouter. Ela notou que a luva estava rasgada nas juntas, e que sua armadura não estava imaculada como sempre. Ela se perguntou se já havia lutado durante o dia.</p><p>-Não anda sozinha fora do horário de trabalho comum no futuro. Compreendeu?</p><p>Ela consentiu com um grunhido, lagrimas de humilhação se formando em seus olhos.</p><p>-Deveria voltar para o seu alojamento, agora. Você vai passar por um laboratório medico no caminho. Peça a eles uma bolsa de gelo.</p><p>Ela levou a mão ao rosto. Estava quente e dolorido ao toque. Ela murmurou que iria e ele concordou com um simples aceno de cabeça. Então ele simplesmente partiu, continuando sua rota pelo complexo como se nada tivesse acontecido.</p><p>Assim que ele saiu de vista o medo a dominou novamente. Ignorando sua pose de dignidade anterior, ela correu pelo corredor até o departamento médico.</p><hr/><p>Vegeta franziu a testa enquanto seguia seu caminho até o refeitório dos oficiais. Ele atingira o soldado com muito mais força do que queria. Sua intenção não era mata-lo, mas aquele tinha o provável resultado. A não ser que ele tivesse sido colocado em um tanque imediatamente o soldado não se recuperaria e ele ouviria falar sobre isso no dia seguinte do comandante de seu esquadrão. Não importava o quão sem valor as vidas fossem sob o reinado de Freeza, nenhum comandante capitão ou diretor gostava de ter um corpo a mais em seu esquadrão pelas mãos de qualquer um que não eles mesmos.</p><p>O exercício daquela tarde tinha feito seu sangue ferver, ele racionalizou, e era por isso que ele tinha falhado em medir a força de seu ataque. Ele havia exterminado uma sucessão de Saibamen mau formados pouco antes e momentaneamente esquecera o quão frágeis os soldados comuns de Freeza eram.</p><p>Ele nunca tinha entendido a carnalidade dos soldados. Ele tinha estado no refeitório dos soldados o suficiente para saber que por um número irrisório de créditos qualquer prostituta disposta poderia ser comprada. Não havia muito mais em que gastar créditos, já que eram misérias dadas para manter o controle sobre os escravos, então por que o avanço em uma pessoa relutante? Ele não compreendia o desejo de simular a reprodução, para começar, tendo a muito tempo superado o que Nappa chamava de sua "estação de calor". Era um mistério para ele.</p><p>O que ele sabia pelo conselho dos supervisores era que os escravos que mal podiam andar ou parar de chorar não eram produtivos, então ele tinha decidido que tais acontecimentos não iriam ser permitidos sob sua direção.</p><p>Ele comeu como sempre no refeitório dos oficiais, prestando atenção apenas a tela de informações que ele trouxe com ele para ler. Ele não deu sinais de ter notado as cabeças se virando para olhar para ele enquanto o boato se espalhava lentamente de mesa em mesa. Após a conclusão de suas necessidades nutricionais, ele saiu tão indiferente quanto havia chegado.</p><p>Os soldados pelos quais ele passou em seu caminho estavam ainda mais eretos do que o usual, se mantendo obviamente afastado. Ele queria virar seu olho bom mas resistiu; ele ordenou o soldado que comunicasse seu encontro mas isso tinha sido a apenas uma ou duas horas atrás, os soldados não tinham nada melhor a fazer do que fofocar?</p><p>Havia uma coisa que ele não tinha esperado ver, e era o quão bravamente a fraca humana tinha lutado. Apesar de ter sido completamente derrotada por seus agressores ela resistiu como um gato selvagem com unhas e dentes. Ele respeitava isso de certa forma, o impulso de resistir, lutar e sobreviver. Nenhuma mulher Saiyajin se submeteria a um homem que não respeitasse.</p><p>Ele pausou monetariamente em seus pensamentos noturnos. Mulher Saiyajin, de onde aquela comparação tinha surgido? Era verdade, desde o momento em que ele a encontrou ele tinha notado o espirito de uma guerreira preso no corpo de uma fracote. Mesmo quando ele tinha feito demonstrações deliberadas de sua força para intimida-la ela não tinha dobrado a língua, divertindo infinitamente sua tripulação com seu aparente desejo suicida. Por que ele tinha achado aquele comportamento admirável mesmo enquanto tentava anula-lo? E se ele conseguisse doma-la, faze-la obediente e dócil como ela precisava ser, por que ele sentia uma pequena sensação de perda nessa eventualidade?</p><p>Supondo que ele não estivesse andando naquele corredor naquela noite, seu cérebro traiçoeiro se perguntou, o que teria acontecido?</p><p>Se ele não tivesse parado o ataque o que seu ataque teria lhe rendido se não mais danos?</p><p>Ele descartou os pensamentos impacientemente; não importava, de qualquer forma. Após os acontecimentos daquela noite, nenhum soldado naquele planeta ousaria encostar um dedo em qualquer cientista sob a direção de Vegeta. Ela poderia ser tão despreocupada quanto quisesse dali em diante.</p><hr/><p>Bulma queria ficar sozinha. Seus sentimentos conflitantes de vergonha, fúria e medo estavam fervendo dentro dela e ela não queria companhia de nenhuma forma. Ao menos ela pensou que não. Quando chegou em seu quarto, com uma bolsa de gelo apertada firmemente em seu rosto mas determinada a agir normalmente, suas colegas de quarto correram até ela em um acesso de preocupação.</p><p>"Onde você estava? O que houve com seu rosto? Por que você saiu tão cedo esta manhã? Nós não te vimos no almoço e na janta! Oh, nossa, você esteve chorando? O que aconteceu? Sério, o que houve com seu rosto? "</p><p>Ela foi sufocada por suas colegas, e entre fome, adrenalina e um cansaço repentino, ela percebeu que sua intenção de fingir era uma impossibilidade. Ela mal formou as palavras 'estou bem' antes que suas barreiras quebrassem e ela caísse em sua cama com o rosto nas mãos trêmulas, incapaz de falar em meio aos soluços incontroláveis.</p><p>Suas companheiras de quarto, embora não exatamente mulheres, eram uma aproximação da companhia feminina e certamente se comportavam como tal. Eles se aglomeraram ao redor dela, apoiando-a, pegando seus panos e lenços descartáveis do banheiro e procurando em seus pertences porções de comida escondidas para aliviar sua fome. Uma alien brilhante abriu uma garrafa de licor fraco e despejou um pouco em um copo de plástico, enquanto outra fez Bulma beber um pouco de água. Quando ela finalmente se controlou, ela começou a responder às suas perguntas, gaguejando entre um ou outro soluço ocasional.</p><p>Ela mentiu sobre o laboratório, alegando estar adiantando o trabalho, mas todo o resto saiu em uma confusão de palavras aliviadas. Desde o avanço imprudente de Tomlin, ao ataque no corredor, até seu improvável resgate, tudo desmoronou e ela sentiu o alívio do desabafo.</p><p>O membro assexuado de seu grupo, mais rápido e menos provável de ser atacado, saiu correndo e voltou com uma bolsa de gelo nova para o rosto machucado de Bulma. Bulma pegou com gratidão e pressionou contra o olho.</p><p>Bulma esperava que suas companheiras a repreendessem e apontassem seus erros. Em vez disso, ela se viu admitida a um novo nível de confiança que ela não sabia que existia antes. Havia razões pelas quais a aconselharam a ignorar os soldados. Havia razões pelas quais eles permaneciam em grupo ao atravessar os corredores. Ela se sentia grata por não estar sozinha e, no entanto, uma curiosa vergonha por não saber de nada disso; seu ataque tinha sido único entre eles apenas porque ela, diferentemente das outras, tinha sido resgatada.</p><p>E este era o ponto chave que continuava voltando em pauta: seu resgate. Apesar da gravidade do assunto ela estava se irritando com as perguntas sobre seu salvador. Elas queriam saber cada detalhe, de suas mínimas expressões faciais até suas palavras exatas. Não ficaram satisfeitas até terem feito uma reconstituição completa da sua participação. Elas pareciam completamente surpresas por ele ter dado tal exemplo público e a pressionaram por mais informações, apesar de sua crescente irritação em sua insistência de que já havia contado tudo.</p><p>E ela havia contado tudo. Estava claro que as meninas suspeitavam de segundas intenções, mas se elas pudessem ver a forma como ele falava com ela, como se ela mal fosse uma pessoa, elas não se enganariam. Ele sabia seu nome - afinal, ele era seu sequestrador - mas ainda a chamava de "mulher". Ele a salvou de um encontro violento e possivelmente fatal e então a dispensou tão casualmente quanto faria com qualquer servo. Ela estava confusa; sentia gratidão pelo que ele tinha feito, mas ela se ressentia por tê-la tratado tão friamente. E, no entanto, ela não entendia por que se ressentia disso, pois ele certamente não significava para ela e ela não tinha nenhuma pretensão de significar algo para ele.</p><p>De repente, ela se sentiu extremamente cansada e avisou as colegas de quarto. Declarações sobre o horário e como todos eles poderiam ter ficado acordados até tão tarde em uma noite de trabalho foram feitas e os rituais noturnos rapidamente realizados antes de se acomodarem para o que foi, pelo menos para Bulma, uma noite turbulenta de descanso.</p><hr/><p>Ala observou Bulma atentamente durante toda a manhã seguinte. Ela foi sutil o suficiente para prestar a atenção apenas em seu trabalho, e após um período de análise e reflexões sobre Bulma ela tomou sua decisão.</p><p>
  <em>"Bulma"</em>
</p><p>A terráquea ergueu a cabeça e estava prestes a responder quando um quê de compreensão surfiu em seu rosto lindo.</p><p>
  <em>"De fato. Você é tão inteligente quanto eu pensava.</em>
</p><p>Ala sempre esteve acostumada com o método preferido de comunicação de seu povo e apenas compreendia a estranheza da sensação pelas mentes que tocava. Ela tocou a de Bulma agora com uma gentileza tranquilizadora e em resposta tinha recebido as sensações dos fortes sentimentos de Bulma: surpresa, choque, alerta, todos filtrados de Bulma para Ala em rápida sucessão seguida de uma sensação de estomago embrulhado em compreensão horrorizada. Ela viu flashes de tudo que Bulma tinha feito na noite anterior, e um sorriso se contraiu na beira de sua boca com os palavrões que saíram caoticamente do monologo interno de Bulma. Era útil que a raça de Bulma dependesse tanto de palavras para pensar e se comunicar, mesmo que isso dificuldade sua capacidade de perceber pensamentos abstratos. Seus pensamentos eram perfeitamente ordenados para que Ala pudesse ler como a uma página de um livro.</p><p>
  <em>"Você está ansiosa. Você ouve minha voz em sua mente e teme que eu leia seus pensamentos. Você está parcialmente correta; eu sei o que você está pensando.</em>
</p><p>A resposta de Bulma veio desordenadamente, mas seu sentido principal ficou claro.</p><p>
  <em>"Sim, eu sei tudo que aconteceu. Você tem pensado nisso muito intensamente e prestado pouca atenção em seu trabalho como resultado. Eu não posso culpa-la por isso. "</em>
</p><p>Ala parou por um momento e com em sua próxima comunicação ela enviou uma onda de compreensão</p><p>
  <em>"Sinto terrivelmente pelo que aconteceu com você. Eu não devia ter te deixado ficar aqui até tão tarde.</em>
</p><p>Ala podia sentir Bulma tentando ordenar seus pensamentos em uma resposta coerente. A mulher era esperta, mas este novo método de comunicação não era natural para ela.</p><p>
  <em>"Você precisa pensar as palavras que quer dizer, e se imaginar falando com sua voz. Aqui... me deixe ajuda-la"</em>
</p><hr/><p>Bulma tinha ficado completamente rígida. Seus dedos estavam congelados sobre o teclado enquanto a voz de Ala, límpida e clara, ressoava em sua mente. Quando Ala falava sua voz sempre parecia distante, como se estivesse vindo de muito longe, mas agora ela estava dentro de sua mente e o efeito contralto de sua voz era imenso. E não eram apenas palavras, cada mensagem que ela recebia vinha com acompanhamento emocional, quase como uma música de fundo. Ela sentiu a empatia de Ala, estava dentro dela, mas não era dela.</p><p>Ela tentou focar em suas próprias palavras, mas o esforço era totalmente estranho, não ajudado pelo pânico de ter seus pensamentos expostos. Mais urgentemente, ela não podia evitar pensar, a quanto tempo Ala estaria espiando seus pensamentos? Ela sabia sobre sua aventura hacker?</p><p>
  <em>"É claro, garota. Como você acha que conseguiu ter tanta "sorte" com um sistema de segurança que você não conhecia? Eu plantei as sementes em sua mente e te mostrei o caminho. Mas não posso simplesmente ler sua mente. "</em>
</p><p>Ala respondeu seu medo com uma onda de sentimentos confortantes, como uma mão amiga em seu ombro.</p><p>
  <em>"Eu posso vasculhar os pensamentos e memorias que estão mais evidentes em sua consciência, e quando uma mente está aberta e disposta posso as vezes entrar mais. Não se preocupe, eu li as mentes de muitas pessoas que pensavam que seus sentimentos estavam protegidos para ficar ofendida com qualquer indiscrição de sua parte."</em>
</p><p>Isso trouxe a tona mais uma serie de terríveis reflexões. Sua mente agora repassava todos os momentos em que Bulma teve pensamentos negativos sobre sua supervisora. Sua memória ilustrou os fatos. Ela sentiu uma forte vontade de rir e percebeu que emanava de Ala.</p><p>Ela nunca tinha ouvido Ala rir. Era desconcertante saber que foi sua insubordinação que a levou a isso.</p><p>
  <em>"Os outros vão sair logo para seu sustento do dia. Por favor, fique para trás. Eu gostaria de conversar com você francamente. "</em>
</p><p>E com isso a presença de Ala desapareceu. Bulma se sentiu temporariamente desolada. Tinha sido apenas por um instante, mas naquele instante ela sentiu uma solidão maior do que jamais tinha sentido. Ela se perguntou se Ala, com ninguém de sua espécie para interagir, se sentia assim o tempo todo. Ala se afastou silenciosamente para corrigir o trabalho de um colega e Bulma não tentou atrair sua atenção novamente.</p><hr/><p>No Salão de Guarda, Zarbon se fez presente. Ele relaxou à vontade, sua figura graciosa deitada sobre uma espreguiçadeira com uma taça de vinho púrpura na mão levantada. Ele virou o conteúdo do copo, conscientemente imitando o gesto de seu soberano. A sutileza se perdeu nessa plebe, ele pensou enquanto seus olhos bonitos e com longos cílios examinavam a sala.</p><p>Um servo desapercebido encheu seu copo. Ele bebeu. Como esperado, estava muito bom, refletindo as recomendações que ele fez que determinaram o que seria estocado no Salão de Guarda. Ele suspirou e se espreguiçou, movendo-se para uma posição vertical. Ele estava muito entediado.</p><p>Oficiais de alta patente em vários estados de embriaguez fofocavam como velhas sobre tudo em toda sua volta. Seu encargo era atender à tagarelice deles, no caso de qualquer pingo de informação pertinente sair da boca de um desses bajuladores irresponsáveis. Não seria a primeira vez.</p><p>Esses idiotas não se importavam com a rica designação desta sala; na verdade, ele não tinha dúvidas de que a viam como uma justa recompensa por sua evidente superioridade. Zarbon, enquanto consultava seus próprios sentimentos em questões de gosto, via isso de maneira muito diferente. Salão era mais do que apenas um lugar para a elite de Freeza se misturar e beber, era o melhor lugar para obter informações. Oh, ele tinha espiões, informantes e todas as armadilhas usuais de uma organização de inteligência, mas em sua experiência nenhuma dessas ferramentas chegou nem perto em eficácia da aplicação de bom vinho e uma sala confortável cheia de presunçosos competitivos. Quantos vermes ele havia descoberto e eliminado apenas por ouvir as divagações bêbadas desta sala?</p><p>-Não me interpretem mal, eu me sentiria da mesma forma se fosse qualquer um dos meus homens. - Disse uma criatura inchada expansivamente. - Mas não sei o que ele espera alcançar.</p><p>-Eu concordo, Cui está ainda mais longe do topo da lista do que ele.</p><p>-Bem, talvez ele espere mudar isso. - Bufou um capitão à direita de Zarbon, um indivíduo ligeiramente mais perspicaz. - O Príncipe Macaco estava sentado em sua cadeira de capitão enquanto Cui estava na ativa. Ele pode ter uma chance na arena.</p><p>Zarbon imaginou ruídos agonizantes de morte de seu velho parceiro Dodoria e sorriu para si mesmo com severidade. Cui desafiou o Príncipe-Capitão Vegeta para uma partida de arena e o peixe estúpido não teria chance nem no inferno.</p><p>-Mas, sério, não sei o que ele tinha na cabeça, atacando aquele soldado. - Continuou o capitão astuto.</p><p>-Ele não se comportava assim no planeta desde... bem, há quantas órbitas ele foi nomeado capitão agora, Zarbon?</p><p>Zarbon estreitou os olhos pensativo; era um ponto válido. O Vegeta que ele se lembrava como soldado tinha sido impetuoso, sujeito a explosões e atos de violência com tanta frequência que seus colegas e inferiores tremiam quando ele passava. O Vegeta com o qual ele estava familiarizado agora estava completamente em desacordo com aquela encarnação anterior, evitando o conflito. O príncipe Saiyajin era como um rio que outrora fervia e transbordava, mas agora estava congelado. Zarbon se perguntou desanimadamente o quão longe abaixo da superfície a indiferença de Vegeta realmente ia.</p><p>-Os soldados acham que ele queria aquela prisioneira para si. - Supondo que sua pergunta tinha sido ignorada, o capitão continuou o discurso.</p><p>-É mesmo? - Zarbon perguntou com uma surpresa genuína.</p><p>-Pelo visto. Os homens parecem acreditar isso. - A julgar por seu tom, ele claramente estava convencido disso, como seus colegas estavam.</p><p>Zarbon recostou-se na espreguiçadeira. Verdade ou não, esse boato era uma proposição interessante. Provocar Vegeta há muito havia perdido seu valor de entretenimento à medida que suas farpas se tornavam cada vez menos eficazes. Ele não sentia nenhum prazer com a aceitação robótica de Vegeta e há muito tempo descartara qualquer interesse em persegui-lo ativamente, além de seus deveres como comandante sênior de Freeza, é claro. Ele não botou tanta fé no boato quanto seus colegas oficiais, mas foi o primeiro relato de carnalidade atribuído ao príncipe fora do campo de batalha. Mesmo se fosse sem fundamento, ele poderia trabalhar isso. Ele sorriu para si mesmo. </p><p>Talvez ele devesse agendar uma inspeção.</p><hr/><p>Bulma se afogava em memórias. Se o primeiro toque suave da consciência de Ala a tocar sua mente foi um gotejamento, então essa nova experiência foi uma torrente. A porta mal se fechou para a última possível testemunha antes que Ala tocasse as costas da mão de Bulma e gentilmente a aconselhasse a se sentar. Então ela abriu as comportas que separavam suas mentes.</p><p>Ala dispensou a linguagem para fazer isso e Bulma viu e sentiu tudo como ela, viu o mundo de Ala, seu povo e seus verdadeiros objetivos. Ela via a operação de Freeza como um enorme organismo parasita se espalhando por toda a galáxia, abrangendo mais sistemas estelares do que poderia conceber, e se espalhando finamente por toda parte havia uma teia de rede da resistência. Cada base, cada nave, cada planeta e colônia, cada inimigo e aliado tinha pelo menos uma alma corajosa labutando para apoiar sua causa. Havia uma Resistência e, agora, ela agora fazia parte dela.</p><p>Na verdade, ela não tinha escolha, pois com o surpreendente calor da emoção que a invadiu, ela sentiu que já sabia demais para poder ir embora.</p><p>Ala se afastou e Bulma desabou contra a mesa, com falta de ar. Ela não percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração, embora isso explicasse a sensação de afogamento. A mão macia de Ala tocou suas costas, esfregando suavemente entre as omoplatas enquanto ela tentava se recuperar.</p><p>-Peço desculpas. - Ela falou gentilmente, quase um sussurro. - Isso foi muito cedo. Eu não preparei você adequadamente.</p><p>-Não. - Bulma protestou sem fôlego. - Por favor, está tudo bem. Só ... só foi um choque, só isso.</p><p>Ala retirou a mão lentamente e se sentou ao lado de Bulma, que se sentou um pouco mais ereta para encontrar o olhar de Ala.</p><p>-Então Bulma, como você se sente?</p><p>Bulma sorriu para ela, apesar de seu estado de abalo.</p><p>-Como você ainda não sabe?</p><p>-Eu vejo muito. - Ela admitiu. - Mas quando alguém precisa encontrar as palavras certas para verbalizar seus pensamentos, isso coloca esses pensamentos em ordem e torna a mente mais clara para ler.</p><p>-Entendo. - Ela respondeu, incerta de suas palavras. - É tudo um pouco demais para entender. Você não tem-.</p><p>Ala a silenciou com um rápido aceno de cabeça. Ela olhou para cima, constrangida, para as faixas do monitor que cobriam as paredes.</p><p><em>"Não se preocupe. "</em> - A voz de Ala trouxe consigo uma nota de conforto. – "<em>Venha agora, devemos nos juntar aos outros para não levantar suspeitas. Não preciso enfatizar a importância de manter essas informações em segredo. "</em></p><p>Bulma visualizou brevemente em sua mente o que aconteceria com ela e Ala se fossem descobertas, ainda que recente, como membros da resistência. Ela estremeceu e Ala acenou com a cabeça solenemente para garantir que ela havia compartilhado sua breve visão.</p><p>
  <em>"Vá com cuidado, Bulma. Confie apenas em mim. "</em>
</p><p>Como se Bulma tivesse escolha. O simples fato de saber sobre a conexão de Ala a ligava inevitavelmente, tornando seu envolvimento com a Resistência tão consensual quanto sua escravidão no planeta Cold. Quão pouco, ela pensou com tristeza, tinha apreciado sua agência na Terra quando a possuía.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Persuasão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Capitulo 6 – Persuasão</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dodoria caiu sobre seus pés, ou ao menos parte dele. Vegeta estava mais do que apenas surpreso por sua vitória, estava desapontado. Vagamente ele considerou suas muitas orbitas no espaço, seu comportamento imprudente e incontáveis idas ao tanque de regeneração antes de ele se tornar capitão. Ele tinha esquecido sua força sob sangue e fogo, sua genética Saiyajin reconstruindo seu corpo cada vez mais forte a cada batalha e ele ainda não tinha considerado seu próprio poder. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Houve um tempo em que ele não teria considerado nada além disso.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seus olhos se elevaram para a plateia. Cada um deles o enojava. Se eles tinham tanta sede de </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>sangue,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> deviam entrar na arena eles próprios ao invés de ficar gritando </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>encorajamento para o</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>s competidores</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> no ringue. Para Vegeta esta violência era quase um ritual e despachar o inimigo, mesmo um bastardo como Dodoria, deveria ser feito com mais dignidade do que aquilo. Ele focou no rosto de sua velha inimizade Zarbon, cujos olhos, ele notara, estavam arregalados em angustia. Ah sim, Dodoria era seu amigo. O mestre de Zarbon tinha acabado de ordenar a morte de seu aliado mais próximo e Vegeta teve a honra de realizar a execução </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>bem </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>na sua frente.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ele não gostou, e não entendia o porquê. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Não tinha ele sempre detestado os lacaios de Freeza? </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Por que então ele não estava transbordando com o prazer inebriante da vitória? Oh, ele </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>sentiu</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> uma satisfação superficial, um nível raso de sentimento que ele</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> podia quase chamar de regozijo, mas ele sabia que no fundo ele estava vazio. Ele </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>sentia total falta de sentimentos diante da vida que tinha acabado de extinguir enquanto sua mente racional o dizia que ele deveria sentir orgulho.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Orgulho do que? De derrotar um oponente claramente mais fraco que ele? </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Verdade seja dita, apesar de em suas veias fluir o sangue dos guerreiros, ele tinha esfriado. Sua herança </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Saiy</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>jin</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>estava ficando cada vez mais distante a cada dia. Ele já não sabia quem ele era.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Bom trabalho, meu príncipe. - </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Freeza </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>tinha finalmente se dignou a falar, sua voz esganiçada silenciando a plateia imediatamente. Ele não levantou, mas se recostou em seu trono no topo da arena, seu queixo descansando em seu punho. – Foi um espetáculo para todos, eu tenho certeza que todos concordam que você merece uma recompensa, não? Me permita ser o primeiro a te parabenizar por sua promoção, Capitão Vegeta.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Obrigado, meu senhor. – Vegeta respondeu roboticamente. Se ele teve alguma resposta emocional ao pronunciamento de Freeza, não deixou transparecer.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eles esperaram por breves segundos, olhando uns aos outros cuidadosamente para ver quem faria o próximo movimento. Freeza, nunca paciente, acenou com a mão preguiçosamente para o homem diante dele.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Você está dispensado, Capitão.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vegeta assentiu com a cabeça rígida e se virou habilmente sobre os calcanhares, ouvindo o barulho da multidão atrás dele enquanto ele saia da arena. Ele manteve seu queixo erguido como seu pai lhe havia ensinado e não olhou para trás.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>-Garota, anda logo. – Apressou uma das companheiras de café da manhã de Bulma. – Você vai perder a luta.</p><p>-Eu nunca disse que queria ver a luta. – Ela respondeu concisamente. Para seu desagrado isso gerou algumas risadinhas.</p><p>-Todas sabemos que você quer ver seu cavalheiro branco defender sua honra na Arena. – Elas responderam.</p><p>Havia passado dias desde seu encontro com os soldados – ao menos duas semanas terrestres de acordo com o temporizador que ela tinha configurado em seu terminal – e uma vez que o choque inicial tinha passado, suas colegas tinham encontrado uma nova fonte de entretenimento em provoca-la sobre isso. Não com o ataque em si, isso era fora dos limites, mas sobre seu protetor improvável. Nas últimas semanas em cada oportunidade ela era obrigada a suportar todos os tipos de piadinhas sobre o seu ato heroico e sua suposta paixonite. Seus sentimentos por ele tinham admitidamente amolecido desde seu resgate, mas apenas tinham suavizado de aversão absoluta para algo mais próximo de pena.</p><p>Sua experiência em examinar seus arquivos tinha sido fundamental para essa mudança, catalisada pelos eventos que se seguiram, mas desde então ela o tinha visto tão pouco que ela estava lutando para reconciliar seus sentimentos em relação a ele. Ele tinha ido e vindo do laboratório nos dias seguintes, falando apenas com Ala, fazendo o que quer que fosse que um diretor fazia. Ele acenou para ela uma vez, apenas um pequeno movimento com a cabeça, para reconhece-la e pronto. Era como se ele não lembrasse de tê-la salvo.</p><p>Ela não se ajudava, ela tinha que admitir. Por um lado, ela começou a esboçar projetos em seu tempo livre de melhorias conceituais para seu hediondo scouter cibernético, que em seu descuido falhou em esconder adequadamente, além disso, suas objeções veementes apenas tornaram o esporte mais divertido para seus colegas. Se ela não tivesse deixado escapar este exercício intelectual, ela poderia agora não estar, quinze dias depois, ainda aguentando estes gracejos ridículos. Ela percebeu que Ala também desaprovava seu projeto paralelo, embora não tenha dado nenhuma indicação clara disso em suas interações com Bulma.</p><p>Ala não tinha estado ociosa. Quase assim que foi abordada, Bulma se viu abduzida e colocada para trabalhar. Suas instruções de Ala foram dadas telepaticamente durante as horas de trabalho e eram sempre especificas, mas Bulma nunca tinha permissão para saber qual era a finalidade. Tudo que ela sabia era que o trabalho sobre sua mesa já não tinha ligação com as Cápsulas. Ela podia fazer deduções, porém, e tinha certeza que o que quer que estivesse fazendo envolvia introduzir tecnologia em um lugar onde não deveria. Ela também nunca tinha visto outro membro da resistência, tudo que ela tinha era a confirmação de Ala de que ela existia.</p><p>Mas essa confirmação, que parecia tão calorosa e confiável quando Ala estava próxima, desaparecia logo que ela se afastava. Ela sabia que seus pensamentos eram visíveis, mas Ala mantinha seus próprios escondidos. Ela não sentia confiança da pessoa que requisitava dela sua própria confiança tão implicitamente.</p><p>Relutantemente ela se levantou da mesa. Apesar da aparência que ela tentava passar, ela não tinha intenção de perder a luta. Não que ela estivesse ansiosa por ela, mas ela se sentia responsável. Além disso, o desafiante, Comandante Cui, tinha registrado seu desafio na categoria não-letal, que seus colegas de trabalho disseram que era a razão da demora; lutas sangrentas tinham prioridade já que não precisavam de juízes. Os torneios que ela gostava em sua juventude vieram a sua mente, especificamente torcendo por Yamcha no auge do seu romance enquanto ele lutava no Torneio Mundial de Artes Marciais. Ela sorriu abruptamente com a memória. Ela tinha negligenciado ele em seus pensamentos e se sentiu culpada por isso, mas agora ela revivia a memória de seu Punho de Presa de Lobo enquanto ela seguia seus companheiros para a arena.</p><p>Vários trabalhadores de todos os departamentos em seu dia de folga indo na direção da arena, tanto que filas precisaram ser formadas. A multidão estava organizada, porém, e eles logo foram conduzidos a se sentar ao redor do ringue elevado.</p><p>Bulma estava sentada perto da primeira fila, entre um assistente réptil rosa e seu colega de quarto assexuado. Alguns assentos de distância estava Tomlin sentado desajeitadamente, se inclinando para frente para chamar a atenção de Bulma. Ele a evitara durante a primeira semana após ela te-lo expulso do quarto, nem mesmo falando com ela no laboratório, mas desde então ele tinha tentado a reconciliação de tantas formas que a lembravam um cão culpado que ela estava vendo sua fúria contra ele diminuir. Não que ele estivesse perdoado de forma alguma, mas ela encontrou seu olhar tímido e, embora não sorrisse ou desse qualquer indicador amigável, ela também não o repeliu ativamente. Satisfeito com sua falta de hostilidade declarada ele deu a ela seu sorriso mais bobo e se ajeitou adequadamente no banco.</p><p>Eles tiveram que esperar um tempo e a multidão tagarelava incessantemente. Bulma tentou se inserir na fofoca rodando a sua volta, tentando se distrair do aperto ansioso em seu estomago, mas ela não conseguia focar, seus olhos constantemente vagando para as entradas da arena. Não havia razão em que ela pudesse pensar para justificar seu nervosismo, e ainda assim ela tamborilava os dedos nos joelhos em sincronia com seu pé batendo no chão de pedra.</p><p>Houve um silencio da multidão e Bulma, pensando que os competidores tinham chego, esticou o pescoço da direita para a esquerda para localiza-los. Sua colega de quarto lhe deu uma cutucada, balançando a cabeça. Diante da expressão interrogativa de Bulma ela apontou para a plataforma de observação elevada que ficava de frente para arquibancada. Freeza e sua comitiva tinha chego.</p><p>Bulma não conseguiu evitar encarar. Ela nunca o tinha visto antes e não esperava uma figura tão pequena. Ele mal tinha mais de um metro de altura, incluindo seus chifres, e mesmo à distância ela podia ver seus olhos vermelho-sangue e lábios estranhos e roxos. Ele dissonantemente exibia diversão e tédio em seu semblante enquanto vagarosamente subia os degraus de sua plataforma de observação, seus bajuladores o seguindo com cautela. Ela estava olhando tão fixamente para Freeza que a chegada do Capitão Vegeta e do Comandante Cui a pegou completamente de surpresa, e ela não estava preparada para a sacudida que sentiu em seu estômago ao ver o Saiyajin entrar na arena.</p><p>Ele tinha dispensado sua costumeira meia capa, o traje justo ao redor de seu corpo compacto e inteiramente adaptada para funcionalidade. Cui, em outra mão, tinha se vestido afim de expressar sua classe e tinha uma capa verde musgo esvoaçando na altura de sua cintura e contrastando com sua pele roxa. Bulma se pegou pensando que apesar de seus defeitos pessoais, Vegeta teria ficado melhor de capa.</p><p>Ela não conseguia ler a expressão de Vegeta. Comandante Cui estava se exibindo e zombando do Capitão com seus enormes lábios de peixe e a multidão começou a entoar sons incoerentes para eles, mas sua falta de expressão continuava resoluta em seu rosto mesmo diante de tudo, deixando-a extremamente perplexa. Isso dificilmente era sua rotina diária, apesar de tudo.</p><p>-Acha que teremos outra morte? – Sibilou a garota lagarto com entusiasmo.</p><p>-É uma luta não letal, você sabe disso. – Bulma respondeu. Sua colega apenas riu.</p><p>-Sim, diga isso para Dodoria.</p><p>Bulma estava prestes a questiona-la quando a voz amplificada de Zarbon ecoou por toda a arena.</p><p>- Príncipe-Capitão Vegeta, você foi desafiado a um combate não letal pelo Comandante Cui pelo insulto de exterminar um dos homens sob seu comando. Você aceita este desafio? - Zarbon falou lentamente, elevando-se sobre a arena à direita de Freeza. Bulma se viu olhando fixamente mais uma vez, apesar de conhecer sua reputação. Difícil de acreditar, ela pensou, que tanto mal pudesse estar contido em tanta beleza.</p><p>-Eu aceito. - Vegeta gritou calmamente de sua posição bem abaixo deles.</p><p>-Muito bem. Esta luta continuará até que um ou ambos os competidores fiquem inconscientes, implorem misericórdia ou de qualquer outra forma fiquem incapacitados. - Zarbon continuou. - O tempo limite para essa partida é de no máximo uma hora. Se ambos os participantes estiverem de pé no final desta hora, nosso Senhor Freeza declarará o vencedor. Nenhuma arma é permitida, mas qualquer outro método de combate físico é permitido. Podem começar!</p><p>Nada aconteceu. O estádio parecia estar prendendo a respiração, assim como Bulma, e ainda assim eles não se moveram. Então, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Vegeta lentamente começou a se encolher no que ela mais tarde descobriria como sendo sua postura de luta característica.</p><p>Esse parecia ser o sinal que Cui esperava. Como um relâmpago, ele disparou pela arena, indo diretamente para o Príncipe. O primeiro impacto acabou antes que ela percebesse, e Cui se afastou com um ar furioso.<br/><br/>Vegeta estava agora no centro da arena, segurando na altura dos ombros a maior parte da capa de Cui, arrancada de sua armadura. Ele abriu o punho e o deixou cair no chão despreocupadamente. Seu desprezo pelo oponente não poderia ser mais claro.</p><p>Com um rosnado audível, Cui se lançou contra Vegeta novamente e desta vez ele não desviou. Eles dançaram em uma enxurrada de socos, Cui em ofensiva e Vegeta armando uma defesa friamente. Bulma já não prendia a respiração, pelo contrário, respirava forte e rápido a cada golpe. Eles se moveram rápido demais para Bulma acompanhar com os olhos, mas ela podia sentir a luta ocorrendo. Ela não estava ciente de seus colegas espectadores, a batalha diante dela ocupava tudo.</p><p>Cui era rápido, mas não tinha forças para continuar. Golpes que poderiam ter causado danos foram parados e desviados, mas embora nenhum acertasse o alvo, eles vieram tão rápido e com tal frequência que Vegeta não teve espaço para lançar um contra-ataque sem abrir suas próprias defesas. E, no entanto, parecia a Bulma que Cui era o único participante se esforçando. Vegeta se esquivou com tal eficiência despreocupada que contrastava completamente com a ferocidade de Cui. Ele parecia, se não entediado, ao menos não envolvido na luta.</p><p>Então aconteceu; houve uma gargalhada vinda da plataforma alta, a risada de Freeza e Vegeta foi momentaneamente distraído pelo som. Cui viu sua abertura.</p><p> </p><p>A multidão, que até agora tinha sido uma bagunça incoerente de incentivo e abuso indiscriminado, gritou sua aprovação quando o punho de Cui bateu no scouter de Vegeta com um ruído audível. Vegeta cambaleou para trás e tropeçou.</p><p>
  <span class="u">___________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>O vácuo de cada golpe errado soprava quente no rosto de Vegeta, devido ao atrito causado pela velocidade com que eram dados. Vegeta esperava por isso. Embora não estivesse muito preocupado com suas chances, ele ainda havia feito sua pesquisa e antecipado a evolução de Cui em habilidade e velocidade, levando em consideração a desvantagem de sua falta de percepção de profundidade.</p><p>O que ele falhou em levar em consideração em sua pesquisa foi o foco de Cui; enquanto mantinha um ritmo de ataques que exigia uma defesa amplamente difundida, cada segunda ou terceira tentativa concentrava-se em seu rosto. Não foi difícil perceber que Cui sabia que sua prótese era sua área mais vulnerável e estava tentando ultrapassar sua defesa para desferir um golpe estratégico ali. Por isso, Vegeta estava evitando manobras ofensivas afim de manter uma defesa sólida. Apesar da velocidade aprimorada de Cui e da astúcia inesperada, os dois sabiam que ele não poderia resistir a um golpe real em seu nível, então Vegeta resolveu esperar pela oportunidade de acertar um golpe de finalização.</p><p>Cui fingiu várias vezes, tentando fazer Vegeta baixar a guarda, mas ele não tinha sobrevivido a tanto para ser enganado facilmente agora. Não era uma troca de força, mas de intelecto, algo que ele estava quase começando a apreciar. Uma pena, ele refletiu mais tarde, que seus instintos mais uma vez atrapalharam o que poderia ter sido uma batalha exemplar de esperteza.</p><p>A risada de Freeza cortou o barulho da multidão e instintivamente sua cabeça girou em direção à plataforma de observação, tão programado estava ele para responder a cada declaração de Freeza. Isso colocou sua cabeça em um ângulo infeliz e Cui foi capaz de acertar seu punho com força total no alvo desejado. Vegeta foi jogado para trás pela força do golpe, e quando a primeira onda de dor atingiu seu sistema nervoso, suas pernas quase falharam. Tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi não gritar.</p><p>Se ele tivesse que descrever a pior parte, ele diria que foi a sensação dos componentes internos esmagando-se na parte de trás de sua órbita ocular.</p><p>Em algum lugar no fundo de sua consciência, sua mente lógica deduziu naquele momento que não seria apenas um reparo simples. Até mesmo as juntas foram rompidas se o sangue escorrendo pela bochecha esquerda fosse alguma indicação disso. Ele ficaria no laboratório médico por dias dessa vez enquanto cortavam a coisa fora, e só deus sabia quanto tempo levaria para colocar uma nova. Como era de se esperar, sua mente lógica não estava mais no controle e não participaria mais do processo.</p><p>Cui parecia tão chocado quanto qualquer um por ter acertado o alvo e cometeu seu primeiro e último erro ao não seguir em frente com um golpe final. No momento em que Vegeta recuperou o equilíbrio, ele se lançou contra Cui com um ruído desumano de dor e fúria, todo pensamento estratégico descartado. Ele tinha um único objetivo, ver este pequeno pedaço de merda arrogante sangrar suas tripas no chão da arena. Qualquer que fosse a tática que qualquer um deles havia empregado até agora tinha caído por terra enquanto Vegeta liberava todas as restrições de sua imensa força.</p><p>A multidão gritou e aplaudiu enquanto ele atingia diretamente a defesa apressada de Cui e martelava golpe após golpe em seu corpo. A base de sua espinha formigou, desejando os hormônios negados que poderiam conceder a ele a transformação Oozaru que seu sangue clamava. Ele recuou, os punhos escorregadios de sangue, e deu um furioso chute circular que fez Cui voar pela arena. Vegeta o interceptou e impeliu seu corpo para o ar com outro chute, seguido por uma rajada violenta de energia ki. Não estava claro se Cui estava vivo quando Vegeta pegou sua forma inerte com uma mão, não até que ele apertou a garganta de Cui e a multidão assistiu com fascinação doentia enquanto ele lutava fracamente contra a asfixia.</p><p>-Chega!</p><p>A voz de Freeza, amplificada com a de Zarbon anteriormente, silenciou a multidão e cortou a névoa vermelha da consciência de Vegeta como uma adaga de gelo. Cada fibra de seu ser exigia sangue, exigia que ele arrancasse a vida de seu oponente, mas a voz de Freeza segurou sua mão.</p><p>Ele ainda segurava Cui, podia ver seus olhos esbugalhados, embora cegos pelo próprio sangue, mas não o soltou.</p><p>-Vegeta, querido, eu disse que é o suficiente. - A voz de Freeza era um tom familiarmente doentio e doce, e interiormente Vegeta recuou quando seu subconsciente vomitou uma série de memórias associadas a ela. - Liberte-o.</p><p>Lutando consigo mesmo mais do que jamais lutou com Cui, ele forçou seu punho a se abrir e deixou Cui cair no chão. Olhando para a frente, ignorando o homem caído a seus pés, ele abaixou o braço e esperou mais comandos.</p><p>Freeza se recostou na cadeira, rindo baixinho.</p><p>-Esse foi um show e tanto, eu parabenizo vocês dois. Eu acredito que Cui está pronto para se retirar da partida?</p><p>Vegeta não se mexeu, mas assumiu afirmação pela série de tosses dadas por Cui.</p><p>-Delicioso. Bem, lamento dizer que a partida acabou e o entretenimento desta manhã na Arena foi bastante disputado. Uma mão, por favor, para nossos excelentes artistas!</p><p>O público explodiu, gritando e gritando de forma intolerável. Vegeta odiava o barulho, mas ficou grudado no lugar, mesmo quando viu Cui lutando para se levantar com pouco sucesso em sua visão periférica.</p><p>-Sim, sim, muito bom. Agora vão liquidar suas apostas. E vocês dois... - Ele dirigiu seu sorriso indulgente para os combatentes. - Corram e se recuperem, agora.</p><p>Sem um segundo olhar para Freeza ou Cui, Vegeta se virou de forma inteligente e marchou rigidamente da Arena com tanta graça quanto sua dor intensa permitia.</p><p>Bulma ficou de pé antes de qualquer um de seus companheiros, abrindo caminho pela multidão lenta. Ela deixou suas perguntas nervosas para trás enquanto corria para fora da Arena. Ela tinha que chegar ao seu laboratório, isso era imperativo.</p><p>Uma vez fora da massa sufocante de corpos, seu caminho estava livre, já que era o dia de descanso de seu departamento. Ela alternou entre uma caminhada rápida e uma corrida, parando para recuperar o fôlego em intervalos, até que chegou a entrada de seu laboratório. Estava vazio como esperado. Ela bateu no painel de controle para iluminar a sala e foi direto para sua estação de trabalho. Dentre os papéis, figuras, impressos e vários detritos que ocupavam o espaço ela extraiu seus esboços. Ela também procurou pelos relatórios médicos e esquemas antigos que havia guardado em uma gaveta e, após uma breve deliberação, desconectou o laptop e o disco rígido externo. Ela tentou empilhar tudo da maneira mais organizada que pôde com tanta pressa e disparou para fora do laboratório em direção ao departamento médico.</p><p>No caminho, ela ensaiou em sua cabeça o que diria quando chegasse lá.</p><p>Ela passou por seus confusos companheiros de quarto no corredor enquanto meio caminhava, meio corria para o laboratório médico. Ela só pôde dispensá-los com um breve pedido de desculpas por cima do ombro quando, finalmente, com o estômago revirando de ansiedade, ela invadiu o laboratório de Si'eth.</p><p>Ela tentou não imaginar como ela deve ter parecido para eles enquanto estava ofegante, desgrenhada e um pouco suada, na entrada de seu laboratório lindamente organizado. O laboratório de Si'eth era perfeitamente estruturado nos mínimos detalhes, o que nunca deixava de trazer em sua autoconsciência pensamentos sobre sua própria desorganização no trabalho. Mesmo agora, apesar de ser apenas um departamento de pesquisa que normalmente não é necessário para atender os feridos, os assistentes se preparavam com calma eficiência para receber os pacientes, o fluxo de seu trabalho mudando para reforma em torno desse novo objetivo, como um rio se ajustando à introdução de uma grande rocha. A maioria dos assistentes olhou para ela com leve interesse, mas ninguém interrompeu o trabalho em momento algum.</p><p>Ela tossiu nervosamente, seu rosto ficando quente quando percebeu que esteve parada na porta olhando para os ocupantes por tempo demais.</p><p>-Hospital confirmado, ele está a caminho. - Anunciou um assistente do outro lado do laboratório.</p><p>Diante disso, Si'eth saiu da sala ao lado.</p><p>-Bem, todos nós sabemos quanto tempo isso nos dá. Doutor Makky, estamos preparados?</p><p>Bulma reconheceu o velho medico com cara de crocodilo que concordou. Ela estava geralmente em seu próprio hospital, em vez do de pesquisa e desenvolvimento, mas parecia que Si'eth havia se preparado completamente para essa eventualidade. Ele acenou em agradecimento a Makky e se virou de repente, avistando Bulma e começando com surpresa.</p><p>- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ele perguntou, surpreso com a franqueza. Bulma mudou o equipamento em seus braços desconfortavelmente.</p><p>- Estou aqui para ... ajudar. - Ele olhou em volta para seu amplo estoque de assistentes.</p><p>-Eu acho, uh, acho que estamos, bem, temos tudo em mãos, obrigado.</p><p>-Não, você não entende.</p><p>Bulma foi até a superfície mais próxima e despejou sua carga suavemente sobre ela.</p><p>-Eu estava lá, na Arena. Eu vi o que aconteceu e estou dizendo que o scouter de Vegeta foi destruído. Esta é a nossa chance!</p><p>-Nossa o quê? Desculpe, é Bulma, certo? - Ela assentiu, amaldiçoando-se por falar tão apaixonadamente. - Não tenho certeza se estou seguindo você.</p><p>Bulma suspirou ferozmente e retirou os esboços da pilha desordenada, colocando-os debaixo do nariz dele.</p><p>- Veja! Você estava dizendo que queria ajudá-lo, mas não estava preparado para cortar tão profundamente em um paciente não anestesiado? Bem, agora ele não tem escolha! Quando aparecerá outra oportunidade como esta novamente?</p><p>Si'eth olhou perplexo para os papéis em sua mão e, em seguida, ergueu lentamente o olhar para encontrar o dela.</p><p>-Há quanto tempo você está trabalhando nisso? - Ele perguntou a ela.</p><p>-Não sei, alguns dias, talvez uma semana ...? - Ela deu de ombros, irritada com o que parecia para ela uma pergunta evasiva, na melhor das hipóteses.</p><p>-Você projetou isso em alguns dias?</p><p>-Sim. Agora você precisa convencer o todo poderoso a nos deixar implementá-lo-</p><p>-Sozinha? - Ele continuou, incapaz de se conter. - Sem qualquer ajuda de qualquer ... outra pessoa?</p><p>- Sim. O que é tão difícil de entender nisso?</p><p>-Bulma, esses designs ... são incríveis. Como você sabia tanto sobre a funcionalidade atual do scouter?</p><p>Ela congelou. Seus projetos foram construídos sobre os esquemas que ela roubou do banco de dados médico, incorporando e adaptando grande parte dessa tecnologia. Ela sabia que não podia atribuir isso a uma simples suposição. A enormidade de sua burrice roubou suas palavras momentaneamente.</p><p>-Eu... eu vi as plantas originais. – Ela admitiu.</p><p>-Como?</p><p>-A segurança do banco de dados é muito pobre.</p><p>A verdade pairou no ar entre eles por um tempo. Eventualmente ele embaralhou os papeis em suas mãos e tossiu.</p><p>-Nós podemos falar sobre isso outra hora – principalmente sobre sua motivação para fazer algo assim.</p><p>Ela sentiu com alivio que ele estava fazendo vista grossa para sua atividade clandestina e ao invés disso focando no que havia produzido. Sua sensação de alivio durou pouco quando ela viu a porta se abrir para admitir uma comoção.</p><p>-Alteza, por favor me escute, você precisa nos permitir colocá-lo em um tanque de regeneração enquanto preparamos a cirurgia. Isso não é um hospital de campanha, tenho que insisti-.</p><p>Bulma virou a tempo para ver o Príncipe Vegeta, coberto com seu próprio sangue seco, erguendo um médico aterrorizado pela gola de seu jaleco enquanto alguns de seus colegas olhavam com seus queixos crocodilianos caídos.</p><p>-Eu não vou entrar no tanque de cura. – Ele enunciou cada palavra cuidadosamente, como se cada uma custasse a ele muito esforço. Largando o infeliz medico e se virando para a sala, seu olhar desequilibrado parou repentinamente em Bulma.</p><p>- O que ela está fazendo aqui? – Sua aparência era medonha. O lado esquerdo de seu rosto estava completamente vermelho, variando em tonalidades desde sangue fresco que escorria até o sangue seco por baixo dele. Se qualquer tentativa de limpar o sangue tivesse sido feita, obviamente não tinha ido muito afundo. Ele balançou quase imperceptivelmente, mas Bulma notou quando ele manteve seu lado cego voltado para o batente da porta e se apoiava discretamente contra ele.</p><p>-Vossa alteza. – Si'eth entoou com cuidado, como alguém faria ao se aproximar de um animal ferido e perigoso. – Ela tem ajudado meu laboratório com algumas revisões no projeto do seu Scouter. Espero que concorde agora que é hora de considerar uma reinstalação completa.</p><p>-Este não é o laboratório designado para ela. – Ele teimosamente pontuou. Bulma se perguntou como ele sequer continuava de pé com tanta dor, quanto mais examinando seu histórico.</p><p>-Eu usei meus períodos de folga. – Ela interrompeu concisamente, presumindo que a verdade seria a rota mais segura. – Folgas e dias de descanso e enquanto o código estava compilando, eu trabalhei nisso.</p><p>Ela deu um passo hesitante para frente, passando seus projetos enquanto isso das mãos de Si'eth para as de Vegeta. Ela teve a gratificação momentânea de ver seu olho bom se arregalar. Ele ficou impressionado, isso foi claro.</p><p>.-É uma melhoria significante no deisgn e uma vez que tivermos sintetizado os materiais descritos aqui-.</p><p>- E quanto tempo isso levaria? – Ele cortou. Ele oscilou ligeiramente, desta vez de forma mais obvio. Si'eth abriu sua boca para formar uma resposta mas não tinha nenhuma. Ele olhou para Bulma em um apelo silencioso.</p><p>-Com um pouco de ajuda, talvez alguns homens desse laboratório, eu poderia terminar isso em vinte dias – ah, ciclos, quero dizer. Durante esse tempo seu scouter atual teria que ser removido e um intermediário terá que ser instalado pra impedir que a cavidade colapse. – Ela respondeu confiante. Ela estava chutando, é claro, ela sabia que eles não possuíam a cartilagem sintética de silicone que eles precisavam para o seu design. Ela teria que escavar os arquivos que conseguira salvar da Corporação Capsula e tentar fazer engenharia reversa do zero antes mesmo de começar a construir o material em si, mas vinte ciclos com um bom time capaz de seguir instruções parecia uma boa janela de tempo.</p><p>-E seus deveres atuais. – Ele rosnou.</p><p>Bulma hesitou por um momento. Ela sabia que ele tinha a gerencia de seu departamento e não iria gostar da ideia de ela abandona-lo, mas ela se recuperou.</p><p>Bem, estamos adiantados no cronograma e além disso, Ala precisava de mim mais para conversão, o que está praticamente pronto. Não vai afetar o departamento de pesquisa da Capsula se eu for temporariamente transferida. – Ela encolheu os ombros com indiferença, tentando passar a impressão de que não faria diferença para ela de qualquer forma.</p><p>Ele a encarou por mais tempo do que Bulma se sentia confortável. Quando ela finalmente pensou que sua esperança de ter sua invenção feita estava perdida ele desviou seu rosto e deu um aceno curto com a cabeça.</p><p>-Está bem, faça o que precisar. – Ele escolheu um assistente de trabalho aparentemente aleatório.</p><p>– Você, va buscar a supervisora F-208-FSA. Diga a ela que F-735-CBB vai ser realocada para esse laboratório sob meu comando até segunda ordem.</p><p>Bulma hesitou levemente com o uso de sua identificação pessoal, mas ela não deixou a ofensa transparecer além de uma enrugada no nariz. Não que ele tivesse notado, ela pensou enquanto ele encarava o outro lado do laboratório. Não era preciso ser um médico para saber que ele estava lentamente perdendo a compostura. Se não fosse tratado logo um colapso público seria iminente.</p><p>-Agora, alteza. – Si'eth se aventurou após um olhar preocupado de sua nova aliada. – O palco está preparado para você. Precisamos opera-lo imediatamente.</p><p>-Prossiga. – Ele deu alguns passos para longe do batente da porta e Bulma se admirou com seu auto controle para manter uma caminhada constante. Ela se afastou de Si'eth para deixa-lo passar e o seguiu. Sua mão pairando próxima do balcão do laboratório.</p><p>-Si'eth, estes senhores são necessários para essa operação? – Ela perguntou, apontando para os médicos se aglomerando na entrada do laboratório. Se para servir ou ser o primeiro a ver o orgulhoso capitão desmaiar, ela não sabia</p><p>De qualquer forma, ela estava formulando um plano e não seria bom para ele se vissem fraqueza da parte de Vegeta. Si'eth chacoalhou a cabeça.</p><p> </p><p>-Vocês podem sair, agora. Obrigada por sua escolta, tenho certeza que estão sendo necessários em seus departamentos. – Ela sorriu para eles e eles, com vários graus de relutância, se retiraram da entrada do laboratório, as portas de correr sibilando enquanto se fechavam atrás deles. Ela sorriu satisfeita e seguiu Si'eth até a pequena sala de operação, perguntando-se em que diabos havia se metido dessa vez.</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ele só precisava chegar na cadeira. Uma vez lá, poderia render seu corpo miserável a gravidade e focar sua força restante em se manter consciente. A dor era tanta que ele já quase não a reconhecia mais. Ele lutava contra ela constantemente, como se cada pequeno movimento de seu rosto puxasse a carne rasgada e enviasse ondas de agonia inebriante para ele aturar. A náusea não ajudava, embora a caminhada desesperada pelo complexo tivesse acalmado a ânsia.</p><p>Os médicos o tinham seguido desde a arena até o laboratório. Ele tinha ignorado o hospital completamente e ido direto para lá, mal tolerando as suas lamentações de que ele precisava voltar com eles e ser submetido a um tanque de cura. Ele sabia que o scouter precisava ser removido e rápido, ele também sabia que o tanque apenas tornaria essa tarefa mais difícil, criando mais tecido cicatricial que precisaria ser cortado. Não, ele precisava ir direto para o único lugar no planeta que tinha as habilidades e pessoal para atender as suas necessidades, mas os urubus os seguiram até lá. Ele estava no meio do laboratório, escolhendo cuidadosamente um caminho que o mantivesse sempre próximo a uma superfície caso seu equilíbrio falhasse, quando ele ouviu a voz da terráquea ordenar que os curiosos deixassem o laboratório.</p><p>Seu tom confiante e autoritário o deixou impressionado, e Vegeta ficou surpreso pelo sentimento pouco familiar de admiração que podia sentir mesmo através da dor cegante. Ele ficou ainda mais surpreso, até enervado, pelo minúsculo germe de gratidão que suas ações provocaram.</p><p>De alguma forma ele conseguiu alcançar o santuário da sala e largou o corpo na cadeira. Melhor ficar confortável, ele pensou sombriamente, já que não sairia dali tão cedo.</p><p>-Esta cadeira é apropriada para isso? – Vegeta ouviu a terráquea sussurrar para Si'eth, - Digo, uma vez desacordado ele pode escorregar.</p><p>-Oh. – Ele respondeu. – Vossa alteza não liga para anestésicos.</p><p>Houve uma pausa e Vegeta virou sua cabeça levemente para ler suas expressões. Os cantos de sua visão estavam ficando embaçados, mas ele pode ver o horror genuíno no rosto da humana. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e, primeira vez ele notou, azuis como o planeta de onde ele a tinha removido. Sua pele estava ligeiramente mais pálida do que se lembrava – provavelmente resultado de ser sequestrada para este planeta mal iluminado – o que fez o rubor em suas bochechas se destacarem ainda mais. O que tinha sido um curto e suave corte de cabelo quando ele a adquiriu tinha crescido o suficiente para ficar levemente ondulado e este era também muito azul. Sua boca abriu em choque aparente e ele se assustou ao perceber que seus lábios eram particularmente expressivos e muito rosas. Ele também notou que apesar das privações de se trabalhar sob o julgo de Freeza ela tinha perdido muito pouco de sua massa corporal, e por um momento – antes que ele extinguisse o pensamento invasivo completamente – ele pensou que compreendia o que tinha levado os dois soldados desafortunados a ataca-la.</p><p>Ele desviou o olhar dela e lembrou que tinha perdido muito sangue naquela tarde.</p><p>-Então eu me recuso. – A voz dela, novamente cheia de força e caráter e, aparentemente sem compreensão de sua própria posição. Ele olhou para ela, desta vez com descrença.</p><p>-Não, Si'eth, você ouviu bem. – Ela estava discutindo em voz baixa com seu novo supervisor, que parecia tão confuso quanto qualquer um. – Se você não vai aliviar a dor dele, eu não quero participar disso. Você está realmente me dizendo que ia cortar o rosto dele sem anestesia?</p><p>-Não é minha escolha, Bulma. – Sieth implorou. – Além disso, você já foi transferida, não pode recusar.</p><p>-Eu posso muito bem. – Ela ergueu a voz levemente e Vegeta viu novamente o espirito de luta que quase admirou em seus encontros anteriores. Só que desta vez ela não estava lutando por si mesma, mas por ele.</p><p>-Com licença. – Ela voltou aquele brilho intenso e feroz para ele e ele, com do como estava, o enfrentou diretamente. – Meus projetos serão inúteis se você entrar em choque e morrer. Você acha que quero meu árduo trabalho desperdiçado?</p><p>-Eu dificilmente ach-.</p><p>-Além disso. - Ela continuou, imprudentemente. – Quanto tempo você acha que vai ser capaz de manter sua consciência com esse cara cortando sua cara e arrancando essa peça velha que você chama de Scouter? Mesmo se você não entrar em choque, seu corpo vai responder a isso.</p><p>As palavras dela, lembrando-o do que ele esteve cuidadosamente evitando até agora fizeram seu estômago revirar e toda a náusea contra a qual ele esteve lutando voltou com força total. Ele sentiu o gosto da bile no fundo da garganta.</p><p>-Por favor, me escute. – Seu tom mudou repentinamente de repreensão para suplica. – Quanto do que você faz nesse planeta depende de sua reputação? E como você acha que ela vais ser afetada se vazar que o Capitão Vegeta desmaiou na mesa de operação? Ou vomitou? Ou caiu no chão? Por favor, eu sei o que a dor estrema faz com o corpo, independentemente da espécie.</p><p>Ele a encarou por mais um tempo, a verdade de suas palavras atingindo o alvo. Ela acreditava no que dizia ou apenas estava tentando vencer a discussão? Qual era sua motivação? De seus rascunhos até este debate absurdo, ele certamente não conseguia entender. Mas não importava, ele decidiu. Ele sabia o suficiente sobre tecnologia para saber que Si'eth, e por mais que odiasse a situação, não podia negar que ela estava certa. Se ele se envergonhasse aqui, seria de conhecimento de toda a base dentro de um ciclo. Ele não permitiria isso.</p><p>-Você esteve trabalhando em uma anestesia local. – Vegeta murmurou, se referindo apenas a Si'eth e propositalmente ignorando a terráquea.</p><p>-Uhn? Eu, oh, quero dizer, sim! Eu estava. – O jovem medico gaguejou.</p><p>-Estou disposto a te fornecer um... material de teste. – Ele se virou e fechou seu olho bom enquanto Si'eth se esforçava para pegar seus preciosos frascos. Sua ciência do ambiente do quarto começando a esmaecer, sons e imagens se fundindo enquanto seu enjoo lhe causava tontura. Ele ansiava por dormir. Ele nunca se submeteria a um sono químico inquebrável, mas poder não sentir por um tempo e ser capaz de ignorar a repulsa de mãos de estranhos em sua pele, que ele sentiu que talvez desta vez ele pudesse tolerar.</p><p>-Bulma, você deveria esperar lá fora. – Alguem disse, provavelmente Si'eth. – Você não será necessária nesta etapa.</p><p>Ele pensou ter ouvido a porta se abrir e fechar, embora tivesse certeza de que imaginou ser capaz de ver uma figura aparecer na janela de observação através de seu olho semicerrado.</p><p>Bulma. Seu nome era Bulma Ele sabia, é claro, mas nunca tinha pensado nela por seu nome antes. Ela era um objeto, uma ferramenta.</p><p>Ela ainda era, ele lembrou a si mesmo. Mãos tocaram seu rosto e ele estremeceu, para seu próprio desagrado. Ele se manteve tão parado quanto possível enquanto a agulha da primeira seringa da noite era gentilmente introduzida em sua carne.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rachaduras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ele nunca tinha sido convocado para este departamento antes. Normalmente, se Lorde Freeza tinha uma mensagem ou missão para Vegeta, era passada via digital ou mensageiro. Receber uma convocação direta diretamente da sala do trono do tirano não cheirava bem. Todas os tipos de possibilidades malucas passaram em sua mente, a maior parte terminada em execução, mas ele as afastou. Ele tinha sido promovido a capitão horas atrás, certamente ele não tinha conseguido sua sentença de morte ainda, certo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sua partida com Dodoria tinha sido naquela manhã e ele mal tinha tido tempo de trocar a armadura suja de sangue por algo respeitável antes que sua presença fosse requisitada por um lacaio tremulo. Então ele foi, através do terceiro e segundo anéis do complexo de Freeza até que ele caminhou, com um ar de confiança que ele não sentia, pelo círculo central do palácio de Freeza. Ele já tinha estado ali quando criança durante visitas Reais com seu pai e resolveu confiar mais nestas vagas memorias do que perguntar a um servo por informações. Ele nunca tinha visto enquanto adulto, nunca fora considerado importante o suficiente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Para seu alivio, o salão do trono em si estava no mesmo lugar onde sempre esteve. As altas portas duplas fechadas e guardadas por soldados do Freeza. Sua armadura era de um nível maior do que a dos soldados comuns, refletindo suas posições na área pessoal de Freeza. Ele parou em frente a eles, incerto do protocolo, e esperou com braços cruzados. Eles olharam através dele, como se ele não estivesse lá. Depois de quase um minuto de seu impasse mudo ele suspirou, dando um passo a frente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Informe seu mestre, eu cheguei. – Ele arriscou.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-E você é? – Um deles olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha levemente erguida, enquanto o outro deu um sinal de interesse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Príncipe Vegeta. – Ele grunhiu, sentindo seu sangue ferver com o insulto. Mas após um instante a raiva já parecia distante, como se ele a estivesse sentindo através de um filtro. Isso acontecia regularmente, recentemente, a força da raiva, nojo e até prazer não eram mais do que uma pulsação abrupta. Ele estava insensível aos impulsos e a maré de seu próprio coração.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O soldado fungou e entrou na sala do trono. Vegeta não enxergou o interior mas aguardou fora na companhia do soldado restante que parecia determinado a não reconhecer sua existência. Soldados do palácio, Vegeta notara, fariam bem em tomar como exemplo os soldados do segundo e terceiro anel que ficavam em posição de sentido quando passavam por ele.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O outro soldado retornou e abriu as portas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Lorde Freeza irá vê-lo. – Ele disse rapidamente antes de retornar ao seu posto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ele se concedeu um momento para respirar fundo antes de entrar na sala do trono.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lord Freeza, imperador da galáxia e usurpador de mundos, repousava ociosamente em seu trono com um copo de vinho. Ele estava no meio de uma conversa com um mal-humorado e submisso Zarbon a sua direita. Vegeta achou que a cena ficava estranha sem Dodoria ao lado esquerdo de Freeza. Era um cômodo impressionante. As janelas panorâmicas atrás de Freeza mostrava o patético sol que agraciava o céu do meio dia do Planeta Cold, e os altos tetos abobadados eram ornamentados com gravações assim como os pilares que os sustentavam. Ele estranhou o gosto e moderação de Freeza, notando a falta de elegância nos moveis e ornamentos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ao que parecia uma distancia apropriada, Vegeta se ajoelhou com o punho esquerdo sobre seu peito em uma saudação tradicional.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Meu senhor, você me chamou? – Ele questionou, encarando o chão de mármore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Hum? – Freeza se virou como se não tivesse notado a aproximação de Vegeta, um gesto ridículo que os dois sabiam ser proposital mas que ele insistiu em fazer do mesmo jeito. – Oh sim, meu pequeno príncipe. Eu queria dar uma palavra com você. Se levante, sinta-se a vontade.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta se levantou, e teve que se esforçar para resistir ao reflexo de cruzar os braços defensivamente. Ele observou com seu olho bom que Zarbon estava mais do que emburrado, ele o encarava com ódio abertamente declarado. Seus olhos geralmente brilhantes e bonitos estavam opacos e com contornos roxos, como se ele tivesse chorado. Ele se perguntou o quanto havia subestimado a amizade entre Zarbon e Dodoria.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Meus homens me informaram que você se introduziu como Príncipe Vegeta. – Freeza observou com graça. – Você acha que seu acidente de nascimento de um Rei de pessoas inexistentes e morto supera a honra do ser promovido a Capitão de minhas forças de elite?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Minhas sinceras desculpas. – Vegeta respondeu com calma, pensando cuidadosamente em suas palavras. – Eu irei futuramente aderir ao título superior.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Não tenho dúvidas de que irá. – Freeza ergueu seu copo meio cheio para Zarbon, que levou para uma mesa na outra extremidade da plataforma, repleto de doces e refrescos. Zarbon aguardou lá com o corpo rígido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Você lutou muito bem esta tarde. – Freeza continuou. – Eu fiquei muito satisfeito ao ver seu progresso. Que sorte que não seguimos sua sugestão para executar uma eutanásia no rapaz, não concorda Zarbon?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta olhou para Zarbon, cuja face se contorceu em uma careta odiosa enquanto ele murmurava, concordando relutantemente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Com certeza. Se tivéssemos feito do jeito de Zarbon, você teria sido posto para dormir quando perdeu este olho, como em sua recomendação ao departamento médico. Eu estou tão agradecido que eles se deram ao trabalho de perguntar minha opinião antes de administrar a misericórdia de Zarbon em você.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Apesar do tom casual, ou talvez por causa dele, Vegeta estava alarmado. Ele dava respostas curtas e escutava atentamente enquanto Vegeta rodeava entre tópicos, ao longo do tema das perdas e constrangimentos de Vegeta. Se Freeza esperava que ele reagisse, ele o decepcionaria. Após muitos minutos disso, Freeza se ergueu sobre seus pés com três dedos e se aproximou de Vegeta, falando constantemente. Vegeta manteve seu olhar diretamente no trono vazio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-É uma pena que seu pai não tenha visto sua performance hoje. Ele teria ficado tão orgulhoso, eu tenho certeza, em ver você ser elevado ao ranque de Capitão publicamente. – A esta altura Freeza já tinha se posicionado atrás dele</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Tenho certeza que iria. – Ele concordou quando Freeza não continuou.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Os olhos de Vegeta nunca se desviaram do ponto focal que ele havia escolhido logo acima do trono de Freeza. Mesmo quando o lagarto caminhou lentamente até o local onde o Saiyajin estava parado, e mesmo quando ele chutou com tanta força a parte de trás das pernas de Vegeta que ele foi forçado a se ajoelhar, ele manteve aquele ilegível e elevado olhar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Olhe para mim quando eu falar com você, macaco. – Freeza sibilou.</em>
</p><hr/><p>-Vá em frente, dobre-a. – Bulma ofereceu com orgulho. – É cartilagem sintética, não metal nem plástico, então não vai romper ou rasgar tão facilmente quando forças externas forem aplicadas. Não vai enferrujar, nem entortar e, embora haja uma pequena chance de calcificar em alguns pontos, não vai ser rejeitado pelo corpo de uma vez por que ele vai ser reconhecido como orgânico.</p><p>Vegeta segurou o revestimento do protótipo em suas mãos, gentilmente dobrando e testando a resistência a tração do material. Ele estava impressionado, muito impressionado. Em praticamente cinco ciclos ela tinha conseguido sintetizar está substancia e moldar em uma prévia de como o resultado final deveria ser. Apesar de ainda longe de estar completo, ele tinha uma imagem muito mais clara do que ela estava tentando alcançar, e ele aprovava.</p><p>O intermediário que haviam instalado nele o irritava, sendo nada mais do que um olho falso feito do mesmo material que a maioria das armaduras do planeta, escondido em baixo dos curativos de suas feridas externas. Ele podia senti-lo constantemente e a pressão que ele fazia lhe causava dores de cabeça. Precisava ser um pouco maior, tinham dito a ele, para manter a cavidade aberta o suficiente para permitir o novo scouter. Ele tinha toda fé em Si'eth embora nunca tivesse admitido, mas agora estava ansioso para ter a funcionalidade de seu scouter restaurada.</p><p>-Devo começar, alteza? – Si'eth perguntou de seu ponto cego, que agora era muito maior. Vegeta grunhiu em concordância e entregou o revestimento de volta para a mulher terráquea. Ele ergueu seu rosto para Si'eth, que começou a mexer em seus curativos.</p><p>-Está se curando muito bem, senhor, como sempre você está afrente de nossas estimativas. Não vai demorar muito até que possamos prosseguir com a operação. – Ele pontuou, claramente muito satisfeito com a situação.</p><p>-Quanto tempo? – Vegeta perguntou antes que o rapaz pudesse paparicar seu poder de cura novamente. Saiyajins se curavam rápido por necessidade, não era nenhuma maravilha.</p><p>-Humm. – Ele murmurou, se voltando para Bulma. – Em quanto tempo você estima que seu primeiro protótipo vai estar pronto para instalação?</p><p>-Bom, eu preciso entregar isso e assumir o controle da unidade em si, mas eu acho que não vai levar mais do que... humm, talvez doze ciclos? Se todos estiverem focados, é claro.</p><p>Vegeta observou a mudança, percebendo como Si'eth se referia a mulher em questões de tecnologia. Era interessante ver como ela tinha naturalmente se colocado em um papel de autoridade. Ele tinha assistido a ela no laboratório também, vendo como ela dirigia o trabalho e gerenciava os assistentes, se assegurando de que sua invenção fosse feita precisamente como seu design. Ele supôs que este deveria ser seu papel na Terra, e era natural que ela gravitasse em direção a uma posição de responsabilidade e até certo poder, relativamente falando, mas ela parecia não ter percebido sua própria ascensão em status. Mas então, ela já não brilhava com a confiança nascida da segurança de seu próprio mérito? O que tinha mudado além de que Vegeta estava, agora, notando isso?</p><p>-Tenha isso pronto. – Ele ordenou abruptamente.</p><p>-Pode deixar. – Ela sorriu – realmente sorriu – e se retirou da sala com um aceno de cabeça amigável. Ele achou este aspecto dela também intrigante, embora enfurecedor. Uma reverencia, um "sim, senhor", um aceno curto, estas eram as formas corretas de responder às suas ordens. Ela frequentemente desrespeitava estas condições, escolhendo em seu lugar informalidades públicas que teriam rendido a muitos uma severa repreensão – ou pior. Ninguém sorria para Vegeta.</p><p>-Eu vou precisar aplicar outro curativo, mas com sorte será o último. – Si'eth continuou, alegremente passando pomada anti-septica.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta suspirou concordando, mas ouvindo sem atenção. Ele sentiu um desejo repentino de inspecionar o laboratório.</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bulma estava em seu elemento. Nem todos os cientistas deste laboratório eram médicos, na verdade pelo menos metade deles eram engenheiros responsáveis pelo scouter original de Vegeta.<br/>Ser capaz de se aproveitar do conhecimento dos médicos e das habilidades dos engenheiros significava que não apenas ela seria capaz de terceirizar os trabalhos mais chatos para mãos habilidosas, como seus designs tinham também passado por muitas mudanças e melhorias de seu acervo médico. Havia um enorme apelo em ser uma parte importante de tal maquina tão incrível como era o laboratório de Si'eth, e Bulma estava francamente se divertindo pela primeira vez desde sua chegada no planeta. A imagem de Ala subitamente surgiu em sua mente, e ela a afastou apressadamente. Seu último encontro não tinha sido amigável. Bulma jamais tinha visto a mulher irritada antes, muito menos esperado que ela teria sido a causa disso.</p><p>
  <em>"De todas as coisas arrogantes, estupidas e irresponsáveis que você poderia fazer! Você tem ideia do que vez, criança? O perigo em que você colocou nossa operação? "</em>
</p><p>Bulma tinha respondido a fura de Ala do mesmo jeito que responderia para qualquer um, com fúria proporcional. Ela questionou a "operação", demandou saber por que esperavam que ela priorizasse os interesses de um plano que ela não fazia parte e tinha um apenas mínimo conhecimento sobre. Como, ela quis saber, ela poderia saber o que arriscaria os planos de Ala se ela não tinha a menor ideia do que eles eram? Do pouco que ela conseguia juntar, ela sabia que tinha executado modificações não autorizadas em tecnologias padrão, e tinha deduzido que tinha algo a ver com incorporar um sistema de propulsão. Precisava de apenas um pingo de imaginação para perceber que Ala estava tentando sabotar embarcações militares, talvez com o alvo sendo o próprio Lorde Freeza.</p><p>Ela revelou isso a Ala que, chocada por Bulma ter adivinhado tanto com apenas algumas pequenas tarefas que lhe foram dadas, providenciou a ela os fatos que ela exigiu</p><p>Um plano de fuga. Ala vinha construindo meticulosamente um plano de fuga. As partes que Bulma vinha modificando pertenciam a um transporte de manutenção que, por ter participado de um voo espacial de longa distância, tinha sido desativado e abandonado no hangar. Eles estavam modificando lentamente seus componentes com o objetivo final de torna-lo indetectável pelos sistemas de Freeza e capaz de transporta-los a um planeta seguro da resistência. Ala tinha a intenção de levar apenas Bulma e deixar todos os seus contatos para trás no Planeta Cold, cada um deles que arriscou sua vida para facilitar a fuga de Bulma. Tudo isso para que Bulma pudesse ficar livre para se juntar a resistência e usar seu lindo cérebro em oposição a expansão de Freeza.</p><p>
  <em>"Mas não, você foi egoísta demais para sequer considerar qualquer coisa além do que estava imediatamente na sua frente. Estou com vergonha de você. "</em>
</p><p>Bulma engoliu o nó em sua garganta que a simples memória tinha formado. Fazia alguns ciclos desde o confronto e Bulma não tinha visto Ala desde então. Ela nunca pareceu estar no refeitório no mesmo horário de Bulma e quando ela tentava procurar a mente de Ala ela encontrava nada além de vazio onde uma vez tivera uma tênue conexão. Ala podia contata-la a qualquer momento, como ela percebera em diversas ocasiões. Ala já a tinha assustado por projetar sua voz na mente de Bulma da outra metade do complexo. Ela estava agora desconectada inteiramente e Bulma ressentiu a exclusão.</p><p>Ela reprimiu a memória com mais força desta vez, determinada a não deixar que sua ansiedade crescente por Ala azedasse seu recém-adquirido entusiasmo. Ela desviou os olhos de seu trabalho momentaneamente para limpar a mente e encontrou seu olhar capturado pelo de Vegeta.</p><p>A quanto tempo ele a estava encarando, e daquele jeito? Aliás, a quanto tempo ele estava fora da sala de operação? Seu olho bom era preto e penetrante, e a fez se sentir quase como Ala fizera, como se estivesse lendo algo claramente escrito em sua testa e que ela não podia esconder. Isso não a deixou desconfortável como costumava deixar, com suas visitas frequentes ela estava se acostumando com suas peculiaridades, mas havia momentos - como agora – em que a pegava desprevenida e ela se sentia examinada. Nestes momentos ela fazia o que era natural para ela, e mostrava a ele seu melhor e mais desarmador sorriso. Se ele iria tentar deixa-la desconfortável com suas encaradas então ela não daria a ele o gosto do sucesso.</p><p>Além do que, ela não podia negar que estava gostando da forma como isso parecia irrita-lo.</p><p>Desta vez, ao invés de franzir o nariz orgulhoso em irritação e virar os olhos altivamente, ele manteve seu olhar no dela, sua expressão era curiosa. Bulma teve um momento de preocupação de que talvez ela tivesse ido longe demais, mas o descartou. Apesar de como o relacionamento deles tinha começado ela percebeu que não o temia. Ela sabia que deveria, mas por mais que tentasse ela não podia mais trazer à tona os sentimentos de medo e ódio que a atormentavam tanto antes.</p><p>Ele não era de forma alguma um amigo para ela, mas ela tinha autoconsciência o suficiente para saber que seus sentimentos de raiva e depois piedade foram lentamente dando espaço a um tipo de admiração. Não o tipo que ela sentia por Goku, nem a adulação servil de um tolo a um ídolo, mas o reconhecimento e aprovação de seus pontos fortes. Ela respeitava sua resiliência, seu autocontrole, e o pouco que pode ver de sua mente. Mas sempre como igual, pois pelo que ela carecia em comparação a sua força física ela mais que excedia ao se tratar de sua força de caráter. Ela jamais o olharia com admiração de alguém superior, mas também não o desprezava como alguém inferior.</p><p>Ela tinha também descoberto um novo prazer em suas breves conversas com ele. As duvidas sobre seu trabalho eram atiradas nela da mesma forma afiada que era com todos, mas suas perguntas eram inteligentes e as vezes desafiadoras. Eles quase faziam um jogo de gato e rato, um exercício que Bulma achava revigorante. As vezes após um round particularmente bom ele deixava escapar um raro sorriso de canto, uma ocorrência que Bulma tomava como vitória. Ele a tratava quase com o devido respeito de um supervisor e ela se orgulhava de si mesma e, vergonhosamente, tinha que admitir que os elogios ocasionais que ele fazia ao seu trabalho a motivavam.</p><p>Ela também tinha concluído após horas de reflexão que uma vez removido o horrendo scouter ele não seria tão ruim de olhar, também. Ela se perguntava se seu olho tempos destruído seria tão negro e bem delineado como seu companheiro sobrevivente.</p><p>Seus lábios se torceram em uma risada nervosa, mas ela se recompôs imediatamente. Ele tinha baixado o olhar, mas ela podia ver que sua rota sinuosa pelo laboratório o estava trazendo para cada vez mais perto de onde ela trabalhava. Pode ter sido apenas sua imaginação, mas ela não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que ele estava intencionalmente a perseguindo. Bom, se era o caso ela lhe daria uma boa perseguição, pensou consigo mesma.</p><p>Ela indicou ao técnico que estava auxiliando que iria seguir em frente, e foi calmamente até um grupo de médicos na outra extremidade do laboratório, numa área que Vegeta já tinha inspecionado. Ele não tinha razão para retornar para esta sessão, ela raciocinou, então se ele estivesse tentando persegui-la, teria que se entregar para voltar até lá. Ela encontrou seu olhar mais uma vez enquanto passava por ele e arriscou um minúsculo sorriso brincalhão.</p><p>Ela não teve tempo para analisar melhor, mas ela pensou ter visto sua expressão escurecer quando passou por ele. Ela manteve as costas viradas para ele, se inclinando sobre a estação de trabalho e direcionando-se para o trabalho de lá. Ela não podia ouvir a conversa baixa de Vegeta e Sie'th através dos sons das maquinas cozinhando seu silicone, nem mesmo distinguir seus passos leves, então ela focou em seu trabalho, sem ousar olhar para cima.</p><p> </p><p>As portas de abriram e Bulma olhou para elas surpresa bem a tempo de ver Vegeta partir. Ela se sentiu um pouco irritada por ele não ter mordido sua isca, seguida de vergonha por ter tentado fazer jogos tão infantis. Ele não a estava seguindo, ela percebeu. Estava apenas inspecionando o laboratório e, quando ficou satisfeito, saiu. Um tanto desanimada, ela voltou ao trabalho e tentou pensar o mínimo possível sobre supervisores e diretores.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Foi apenas depois que ela passou sorrindo por ele pelo laboratório que ele realmente percebeu o que esteve fazendo. O que sua inspeção pelo laboratório realmente o renderia? Ele já tinha recebido os relatórios diários de Si'eth, tinha todos os projetos, sabia precisamente a função planejada para cada parte de seu novo equipamento. Não, ele não estava realmente inspecionando o laboratório, ele esteve procurando pela mulher. Foi decepção de vê-la passar sorrindo para fora de seu alcance que o alertou de seu motivo inconsciente, a descoberta o tinha enchido com verdadeira raiva.</p><p>Esta não era a monótona e distante raiva que ele tinha se acostumado a sentir. Era uma fúria aguda de revirar o estomago. Era como um soco na barriga, trazendo à tona todo o desgosto por si mesmo que ele tinha a muito tempo enterrado. A última vez que ele tinha sentido algo tão potente fora em sua luta com Cui, e antes disso ele não se lembrava.</p><p>Claro que ela era fascinante, ela não se comportava como ninguém que ele já tivesse conhecido neste planeta, fazia sentido que ele ficasse minimamente intrigado por sua disparidade. Ele podia argumentar consigo mesmo nesse ponto. Ele tinha sido atraído por sua excentricidade e meramente desejava observar que outras coisas estranhas ela faria em seguida. Ele cuidadosamente não considerou as vezes que ele a contragosto – embora silenciosamente – tinha conferido sua admiração a ela, nem se incomodou em examinar como sua proximidade e movimento inesperado tinham o deixado superaquecido e nervoso.</p><p>Foi sua própria fraqueza que permitiu sua curiosidade tomar uma forma que poderia ser tão facilmente mal interpretada por um observador qualquer. Teria algum deles notado? Ele achava que não, mas ele tinha sido descuidado e ido direto até a posição dela, se envolvido com ela e reagido calmamente aos seus modos desrespeitosos, e então? Aqueles tolos tinham pouco para se ocupar além de seus trabalhos. Que tipos de rumores se espalhariam depois? Ele já havia dado muita atenção a ela em suas inspeções gerais, ele tinha sido cedo para não perceber que a estava destacando.</p><p>Sua raiva, apesar de internamente direcionada, transbordou e estourou em Bulma. Era sua culpa. Ele deu a ela um bom conselho, melhor do que jamais tinha dado a ninguém, e ela escolheu ignorar e tornar a si mesma um alvo, e uma distração para ele. Como ela ousava? Ele pensou em sua raiva. Sua atitude era inaceitável. Ele iria falar com Si'eth imediatamente e exigir um nível aceitável de disciplina em seu laboratório.</p><p>O ritmo de Vegeta diminuiu até parar. Não, ele não iria. Se ele fizesse isso, qual conclusão seria tirada além de que ele tinha prestado a atenção na humana?</p><p>Nem ela nem qualquer outra pessoa no planeta poderia jamais ser permitido a pensar que a humana era especial.</p><p> </p><p>Mesmo que ele estivesse sendo forçado a admitir por sua observação diária que ela indiscutivelmente era.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Passaram-se mais de dois dias desde que Bulma vira o Saiyajin pela última vez e ela se pegou pensando sobre isso. Antes ele aparecia diariamente ou em dias alternados para verificar o progresso. Era compreensível, estando tão intimamente ligado ao projeto, que ele gostaria de se manter informado de cada detalhe. Também era útil, já que sua opinião as vezes era necessária em alguns aspectos que iriam impacta-lo diretamente. Desde que ele teve seus curativos trocados pela última vez, porém, ela não tinha mais o visto.</p><p>Sua ausência do laboratório trouxe à tona algumas verdades nas quais ela não tinha pensado muito sobre. Ela estava sendo castigada por sua interação anteriormente e tinha que admitir que estava tendo uma ideia tola de sua posição, mas mais perturbadoramente, ela estava percebendo que mais do que apenas se acostumado com sua presença, tinha gostado dela. Quando um terceiro dia se passou sem sua alteza andando por seu laboratório, ela ficou confusa com sua própria decepção. Não podia ser que ele era gentil com ela, pois ele certamente não era, mas ele era ao menos algo diferente na rotina monótona que tinha se tornado sua vida.</p><p>Há quanto tempo ela tinha estado naquele planeta, se perguntou. Ela tinha contado o número de vezes que entrou em seu período menstrual e estimou por volta de três a quatro meses. Tinha sido todo esse tempo desde quem ela tinha visto alguém tão parecido com um humano quanto ele. Ela sabia que ele era um alienígena, que sua aparência humana era superficial, mas mesmo assim isso o tornava mais familiar para ela. Ela pensou em sua luta com Cui. Ela lembrou com detalhes surpreendentes a curva particular de seu pé, de seus bíceps, até mesmo a forma calma de sua boca. Aquela última lembrança permaneceu e ela estranhou que nunca tinha notado o quão bem formadas ela era. Ela achou suas características individuais no conjunto notavelmente boas, mas sempre tinham sido distorcidas pela horrível cicatriz. Ela podia imaginar agora que grande perda sua desfiguração deve ter sido para ele.</p><p>Mas afinal, ele sequer entendia coisas básicas como atração física? Provavelmente não, pelo que ela tinha ouvido. Rumores diziam que ele nunca compartilhou dos prazeres dos escravos, nem mesmo uma vez sucumbiu às ocasionais tentativas de seus colegas de convence-lo. Era tudo muito desconcertante.</p><p> </p><p>A porta do laboratório sibilou e ela olhou de relance, mas ficou novamente desapontada ao ver que era apenas um operário de manutenção que viera desinfetar a sala de operação. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça. Seus padrões de interesse tinham caído significantemente, ela disse a si mesma, se a chegada de uma pessoa que ela até recentemente odiava era agora um evento tão esperado.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Era o quarto dia de ausência de Vegeta do laboratório de Si'eth e ele sabia que não poderia prolongar mais. A primeira prova do revestimento seria hoje, assim como a remoção de seus curativos e ele precisava estar presente se esperava ter um resultado minimamente decente. Eles tinham todas as suas medidas e os modelos digitais tinham sido concluídos corretamente mas se ele conhecia engenheiros, sabia que não devia deixar nada ao acaso. Além de que, ele tinha pensado firmemente consigo mesmo sobre seu comportamento naquele laboratório e não correria mais o risco de incitar especulações inadequadas.</p><p>Ele se conteve de realizar uma varredura visual no laboratório quando entrou, escolhendo confiar nas habilidades de Si'eth, mas ainda assim ele pode ver aquele reluzente cabelo azul em sua visão periférica. Mulher maldita.</p><p>Si'eth o captou imediatamente e deu um passo em sua direção.</p><p>Vossa alteza, estamos quase prontos para você. – Ele sorriu gentilmente, como sempre sem se importar com a frieza de Vegeta. – Você gostaria de seguir para a sala de operação para ter um pouco de privacidade?</p><p>Vegeta indicou que sim e prosseguiu em direção ao fundo do laboratório onde a sala estava localizada. A cadeira, as contenções, os cheiros das poções de Si'eth e do sempre presente desinfetante misturados, uma paisagem sensorial familiar para ele. Ele se posicionou na cadeira de operação, inclinando-se para frente para enxergar melhor através da janela de observação. Fiel a sua palavra, Si'eth não demorou a chegar, mas Vegeta teve que suprimir uma raiva súbita quando percebeu que ele não estava sozinho. A mulher terráquea o acompanhava.</p><p>A porta se abriu. Ela olhou diretamente para ele, e sorriu.</p><p>-Não deve demorar muito. – Si'eth o tranquilizou. – Estamos certos de que nossos modelos estão corretos, mas Bulma criou algumas opções diferentes para você.</p><p>Ele estava usando seu nome, Vegeta notou, ao invés de sua designação. Isso era descuidado da parte dele. Ele também se referia ao projeto como dela, não uma combinação do esforço de todos do laboratório. Interessante.</p><p>-Você não precisa se recostar para isso, o jeito que está já está bom, gostaria de prosseguir?</p><p>Vegeta assentiu e Bulma depositou sua caixa de protótipos na superfície próxima. Ela colocou uma serie de revestimentos cor de creme que, teoricamente, deveriam todos se moldar perfeitamente ao seu rosto. Ela então pegou o primeiro em suas mãos esguias e sorriu com orgulho.</p><p>-Seus curativos, senhor? – Si'eth chamou gentilmente e Vegeta realizou com um rubor furioso que tinha estado encarando a mulher. Ele voltou seu rosto para Si'eth, que começou o processo de remover os curativos e cutucar feridas velhas que ele aparentemente achava tão fascinante. Ele não podia mais enxergar Bulma, que estava do lado errado dele para aparecer em seu campo de visão, mas ele podia ouvi-la vagando pelo laboratório, se preparando para a prova.</p><p>-Como esperado, as feridas estão fechadas. Tudo que resta são algumas casquinhas e tecido cicatricial, que deve desaparecer se for corretamente manuseado desta vez. – Si'eth murmurou, mais para Bulma do que para ele. – Nos podemos ir direto para a prova. Você pode preferir recostar sua cabeça para esta parte, senhor. Este proxy terá que sair, eu receio.</p><p>Vegeta assentiu, sua mandíbula apertando enquanto ele se deitava. Era um procedimento desagradável, tanto doloroso quanto grotesco, mas também era breve. Si'eth sabiamente não tentou empurrar seus anestésicos testa vez, mas com eficiência treinada ele usou suas ferramentas especializadas para remover o intermediário. Agora exposto, Vegeta estava deitado com não mais do que um pano cirúrgico cobrindo sua orbita aberta enquanto Si'eth manuseava o primeiro dos protótipos. Seu desconforto era tão grande que ele estava completamente despreparado para ser chamado pela mulher.</p><p>-O primeiro modelo é meio mole, então apesar de entrar facilmente não vai manter a forma tão bem quanto os outros, mas vamos começar com ele para ver se serve, ok? – Sua voz estava mais gentil do que o normal, e próxima de seu ouvido em seu lado cego.</p><p>Ele foi surpreendido pela proximidade dela mas escondeu, apertando os braços da cadeira em compensação.</p><p>-Eu vou remover este pano, tudo bem? – Ela não deu tempo para ele se opor. Antes que ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo suas mãos estavam tocando seu rosto. Houve um breve contato quando a pele quente dela roçou contra a dele, mas foi o suficiente para fazer seu rosto queimar. Ele se encolheu visivelmente. O que o chocou mais foi o puro fato de ele estar chocado. Ele podia sentir o sangue subir para seu rosto mesmo com ele lutando para reprimir a emoção. Ele nem sabia que emoção estava suprimindo. Vergonha? Raiva? Fazia tanto tempo desde que ele tinha verdadeiramente sentido algo que ele já não conseguia decifrar. Ela entrou em seu campo de visão, sua sobrancelha estava franzida.</p><p>-Você parece desconfortável. – Ela disse, observando suas mãos apertando os braços da cadeira. – Si'eth, você acha que o proxy está muito grande? Eu preferia que administrássemos algum anes-.</p><p>-Eu estou bem. – Ele retrucou. – Apenas continue.</p><p>-Tudo bem. Mas avise se precisar que eu pare, ok? – Sua voz ainda era gentil, quase calmante, mas qualquer tranquilidade vazia que ele podia receber disso era anulada pela sua tensão crescente, por causa da forma como ele a estava deixando afeta-lo com pouco mais do que algumas palavras calmas e um toque macio.</p><p>Si'eth repentinamente apareceu na sua frente com o revestimento e Vegeta se preparou para encarar o primeiro de muitos testes naquela tarde, enquanto mantinha sua postura fria. Mais fácil falar do que fazer, ele pensou, quando a certa altura Bulma se agachou tão perto dele que ele podia sentir sua respiração do lado cego de seu rosto.</p><p>-Os modelos virtuais estavam certos. – Ela quase sussurrou, exultante. – Como você se sente?</p><p>Ele cerrou os dentes de moveu a cabeça ligeiramente de um lado ao outro, então olhou em volta do cômodo com seu olho bom para ver se sentiria alguma dor com estes movimentos. Ele ficou surpreso que, além do desconforto residual da instalação do revestimento, não havia irritação adicional. Ele relatou à dupla satisfeita, e sentiu uma estranha torção em suas entranhas quando Bulma sorriu orgulhosamente com suas palavras.</p><p>Quando Si'eth pediu a ela que ajudasse com o próximo protótipo, Vegeta não se encolheu ao seu toque, mas ele não pode evitar que seu rosto formigasse onde sua pele tocava a dele. Eles trabalharam em cada modelo, discutindo onde melhorias e ajustes deveriam ser feitos e os benefícios das versões mais duras ou mais moles, perguntando para Vegeta sua opinião tanto quanto pediam sua paciência. Bulma, em especial, parecia ter muito orgulho de seu trabalho, e ele percebeu, inquieto, que a reação dela a sua aprovação o agradava de uma forma que ele não conseguia entender.</p><p>Pareceu uma eternidade, mas eventualmente a prova terminou e Bulma estava empacotando os protótipos para serem esterilizados. Si'eth pegou um conjunto de ferramentas familiar e Vegeta reprimiu um suspiro, sabendo o que viria em seguida.</p><p>-Antes que eu substitua o proxy, senhor, eu preciso checar o dano no fundo da sua orbita. – Si'eth informou se desculpando. – Bulma, você pode ir. Não será necessária para isso.</p><p>Ela assentiu, sorriu novamente e se foi sem olhar para trás. Vegeta estava desapontado, de certa forma, mas feliz que não teria que manter tanto a sua compostura na a próxima etapa. Si'eth sabiamente fechou as cortinas das janelas de observação.</p><p> </p><p>-Está pronto, senhor? – Vegeta assentiu seriamente e Si'eth pegou a primeira ferramenta.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bulma entrou no refeitório empolgada com o sucesso daquela noite. A prova excedeu a maior de suas expectativas e ela não pôde esconder sua satisfação. Ele até mesmo reconheceu seu trabalho ao sair do laboratório, usando o adesivo cosmético que ela havia feito para cobrir o olho dele depois que os curativos fossem retirados. Ela não esperava por isso.</p><p>Ela se sentava tanto com a equipe médica ou com suas colegas de quarto agora, tendo percebido que as conversas de seus colegas de laboratório anteriores giravam em torno de uma rotina diária da qual ela não fazia mais parte, mas tudo bem. Sua mente estava em chamas com seu último projeto, e ela se ajustou, como sempre, ao seu novo círculo social.</p><p>Toda a equipe estava animada, compartilhando o sentimento de realização de Si'eth e Bulma, e a mesa estava animada com conversas e risos. Por isso, foi muito desconcertante quando Bulma se sentiu convocada por uma presença familiar.</p><p>
  <em>"Minha criança, precisamos conversar. "</em>
</p><p>Bulma olhou ao seu redor instintivamente, apesar de saber que a voz vinha de sua própria cabeça. Ala não estava em lugar nenhum na cantina.</p><p>
  <em>"Termine sua refeição, querida. Então, por favor, venha até mim. Vou guia-la ao local quando estiver pronta. Será seguro. "</em>
</p><p>O contato se foi e Bulma sentiu novamente o vazio onde Ala estivera. Ultimamente, ela tinha começado a imaginar que podia sentir Ala no limite de seus sentidos em algum lugar e agora suspeitava que ela estivera espreitando a mente de Bulma discretamente, para não se entregar. Bulma ficou instantaneamente zangada com esse pensamento, que Ala seria enganosa e invasiva, mas ela escolheu esperar até que pudesse falar com ela diretamente antes de tirar conclusões.</p><p>A frágil farsa do prazer social tinha sido quebrada para Bulma agora, a ansiedade pesava em seu estômago. Sua comida havia perdido o sabor. Ela engoliu o que pôde e fingiu estar com dor de cabeça para seus colegas, cujos votos de melhoras a alcançaram da cantina. Uma vez do lado de fora foi capaz de respirar o ar mais fresco da noite, ela sentiu o sussurro revelador da mente de Ala que precedia toda comunicação com ela.</p><p>
  <em>"Muito bom. Agora, por favor, apenas ande. Não pense sobre para onde você está indo, apenas deixe seu corpo conduzi-la e eu a manterei segura. "</em>
</p><p>Bulma estava cética, mas obedeceu, apenas colocando um pé a frente do outro e permitindo que sua rota fosse ditada pelas maquinações nebulosas de Ala. Ocasionalmente, ela tinha um bom pressentimento sobre um corredor e se virava nele. Ela tentou seguir as instruções de Ala, mas apesar de seu esforço para não pensar sobre onde estava indo, ela reparou que estava saindo do terceiro anel onde seus aposentos estavam situados e indo para o quarto anel. Bulma franziu a testa. O quarto anel abrigava a casta mais baixa de escravos - aqueles trabalhadores e escravos braçais que realizavam todas as tarefas servis e eram tratados como animais - e todos os depósitos. Era também onde os soldados acessavam os hangares que se aninhavam na borda da gigantesca cidade-bolha do Planeta Cold como pequenos pólipos. Suas roupas por si só a denunciariam como não pertencente daquele lugar: que negócios teria um pesquisador fora de serviço aqui sem seu supervisor?</p><p>Uma súbita sensação ruim se apoderou dela no mesmo momento em que avistou um armário de armazenamento. Ela sentiu Ala e sabia o que queria que ela fizesse. Mal ela deslizou silenciosamente para a unidade de armazenamento, um soldado passeou vagarosamente pela curva mais próxima. Ela não o ouviu se aproximar. Ela esperou pacientemente até que a forte sensação de pavor passasse e soubesse que Ala estava dizendo que era seguro sair.</p><p>A decoração dos corredores mudou quando ela passou para o ultimo anel. Embora o segundo e o terceiro círculos não fossem tão elaborados, eles eram moderadamente adornados com um acabamento esteticamente agradável. As paredes do quarto círculo eram rígidas e estava claro que foram construídas inteiramente focadas apenas no lado funcional. Também estava mais frio e pouco iluminado em comparação com o conforto do qual ela tinha saído recentemente. Ela estremeceu involuntariamente, desejando ter trazido algo para aquecê-la e cobrir sua túnica de pesquisadora.</p><p>Ela não viu mais soldados naquela noite, mas passou por muitos operários de manutenção indo e vindo, alguns apenas começando e outros tendo terminado seu árduo trabalho diário. Quase nenhum encontrou seus olhos, e aqueles que o fizeram não lhe mostraram nada encorajador. Alguns se encolheram de medo em reflexo, outros apenas olharam com olhos mortos e sem esperança. Ela tinha ouvido falar que muitos deles usavam seus créditos lamentáveis para comprar sedativos, e ela podia ver por quê. Ela seguiu em frente.</p><p>Pareceu muito tempo, embora ela tenha raciocinado que não poderia ter sido mais do que cinco ou dez minutos. Eventualmente, ela encontrou seu destino quando a grande porta automática do hangar se abriu quando ela se aproximou.</p><p>-Bulma. – Ala falou em voz alta, chamando-a para entrar.</p><p>O hangar era antigo e, ao que parecia, quase não era usado. As plataformas de lançamento estavam cheias de detritos e peças sobressalentes das várias aeronaves desativadas que estavam penduradas em seus arreios. Ala estava perto da entrada, parada tão ereta e indiferente como sempre, examinando a sala antes de virar para lançar suas orbes negras em Bulma. Ela soube imediatamente por que estava aqui: o plano de fuga de Ala. Ala se aproximou dela e deu um abraço físico e mental, pegando Bulma totalmente de surpresa. Ela esperava frieza, ou uma repetição de sua última discussão, mas ela não sentiu animosidade.</p><p>
  <em>"Minha menina, estou muito feliz que você veio. "</em>
</p><p>Em um canto privado da mente de Bulma, que ela aprendera a proteger de Ala com sua força de vontade, ela considerou que não tinha sido exatamente uma escolha sua.</p><p>
  <em>"Quando te vi pela última vez, falei com raiva. Por favor, entenda que eu temia por você e por todas as almas de nossa organização. Mas eu vejo agora o valor do que você estava tentando e agora estou preparado para apoiá-lo nisso. "</em>
</p><p>Bulma ficou confusa. Ala queria ajudá-la a criar o scouter de Vegeta? Se sim, por quê?</p><p>
  <em>"Não, não querida criança. Tenho observado você de perto, para sua própria segurança, e percebi que seu objetivo maior pode ser de extrema importância estratégica. "</em>
</p><p>Bulma sentiu o frio começar a se infiltrar lentamente em sua pele. Ela teve um sentimento vago e horrível sobre o que Ala quis dizer.</p><p>
  <em>"O Saiyajin pode ser de grande utilidade. "</em>
</p><p>O gelo se instalou com força no estômago de Bulma e ela se afastou ligeiramente de Ala, o que não passou despercebido.</p><p>"Bulma, é sabido que você está flertando com a boa vontade dele. Não o negue. "</p><p>Ela reviu suas memórias das últimas semanas e descobriu, para seu horror, que pareceria até mesmo para o observador mais casual que ela realmente parecia querer ganhar a simpatia do Príncipe. Obviamente ela queria, para poder seguir um projeto que era intelectualmente interessante para ela, mas será que era mais do que isso? O que ela planejava fazer depois que o scouter fosse terminado? Não é como se ela pudesse simplesmente transitar para algum outro projeto, ela deveria manter e melhorar seu equipamento permanentemente. E sim, apesar de seu sangue quente, ela era por natureza uma pessoa amigável e sempre seria a primeira, quando calma, a estender a bandeira da paz, qualquer um poderia confundir isso com uma tentativa deliberada de ganhar a simpatia da pessoa errada. Mas agora ela tinha que pensar muito sobre isso, e sobre suas travessuras no início da semana, desfilar pelo laboratório para chamar a atenção dele, por que ela fez isso? O que ela estava tentando provar?</p><p>Ala estava carrancuda e colocou as mãos suavemente nos braços de Bulma para firmá-la e acalmá-la. Os pensamentos dispersos de Bulma entraram em ordem e ela percebeu que eles só estavam nesse estado para começar porque Ala os estava lendo.</p><p>
  <em>"Estou vendo. Se eu tivesse sido capaz de mais do que apenas tocar superficialmente seus pensamentos nesses últimos doze ciclos, eu teria percebido antes, mas não importa. Achei que talvez você tivesse pretendido usar o Príncipe Vegeta como um meio de promover nossos objetivos, mas agora entendo que você espontânea demais. Ainda assim, não importa. Você está aqui agora, e sei que não se esquivará de seu dever, menina corajosa. "</em>
</p><p>Em seu pensamento privado, Bulma percebeu mais uma expressão carinhosa incomum. Nunca foi o jeito de Ala ser tão afetuosa com ela.</p><p>"Sua missão subiu de nível, minha querida. Você está pronta para ir para casa? "</p><p>Essas palavras por si só inundaram o cérebro de Bulma com imagens que a encheram com o mais profundo desejo; o sorriso de sua mãe, os olhos brilhantes e orgulhosos de seu pai, os braços amorosos de Yamcha ... ela não poderia estar mais pronta, pensou.</p><p>
  <em>"Então você precisará seguir minhas instruções. E desta vez, por favor, mantenha-me informada de todos os seus planos e ideias. Vou guiá-la quanto à adequação deles. "</em>
</p><p>Bulma se irritou com isso. Ela ainda não achava que tinha feito nada de errado, ao menos, tentar ajudar alguém - mesmo alguém como Vegeta - parecia ser a coisa moralmente correta a fazer. Ela se lembrou com um breve sorriso malicioso de sua expressão quando ele manipulou seus novos sintéticos pela primeira vez, aquela mistura de admiração e aprovação, o quão humano isso o fez parecer para ela. Ela se lembrou de como ele a olhou quando deixou o laboratório naquela tarde, como parecia que ele estava tentando dizer algo antes de sair. Um truque de luz fez parecer que ele estava corando. Seu cérebro traidor, em seguida, voltou no tempo ainda mais para mostrá-lo de pé em frente a ela, em um corredor, os restos mortais de um soldado derrotado nas proximidades, perguntando se ela estava bem ...</p><p>
  <em>"Bulma. "</em>
</p><p>O tom de Ala foi de advertência.</p><p>
  <em>"Você está indo por um caminho traiçoeiro, eu a aconselho a não o percorrer. Esse homem não é seu amigo. Ele é violento e perigoso e não pode ser confiável. Por favor, não permita que seu comportamento a engane, nem suas ações passadas em relação a você. Se ele suspeitasse por um momento que você estava envolvida na resistência, ele a mataria sem hesitar. "</em>
</p><p>Os enormes olhos negros de Ala fixaram-se em Bulma enquanto ela a encarava, incapaz de se afastar, mas também incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa em defesa de seus pensamentos sobre Vegeta. Ela não pensava nele como um amigo, potencial ou não, ela tentou enviar essa ideia para Ala, mas não conseguiu separá-la da ideia de que "ele não é tão ruim quando você o conhece". Ala apenas franziu a testa, a boca visível apenas acima do lenço enrolado na cabeça.</p><p> </p><p>-Você teve algumas semanas muito difíceis. - Ala disse em voz alta. Ela pegou Bulma pelo braço e começou a conduzi-la para dentro do hangar em direção a uma nave de aparência particularmente triste. - Venha, deixe-me mostrar a que o seu trabalho árduo tem levado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pele</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notas da tradutora:<br/>Sou obrigada a dizer que esse é um dos meus capítulos preferidos! Boa leitura.<br/>Comentem o que estão achando da tradução e da fic. Eu repasso todos os comentários de vocês pra autora! Beijos :D</p><p>(OBS: Gente, desculpe a inconsistência nos posts, é que tudo depende da velocidade que eu consigo traduzir, meu objetivo é postar um por semana, mas as vezes não consigo, então vou sempre tentar deixar no máximo uma diferença de 2 semanas de capítulo para outro.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Olhe para mim quando estou falando com você, macaco!</p><p>-Claro, meu Senhor.</p><p>O olhar frio e vazio de Vegeta estava fixo nele, mas de alguma forma não estava. Estava vazio e sem foco, como os olhos de um homem morto. Algo sobre a maneira como ele consentiu, a maneira muito fácil de sua submissão e, ainda assim, a completa falta de atenção enfureceu Freeza e ele deu um tapa forte no rosto de Vegeta. Quando ele se recuperou do golpe, ele devolveu aquele rosto vazio imediatamente ao seu mestre. Freeza deixou escapar um suspiro de frustração; era sempre assim agora. Seja atormentando-o publicamente, insultando-o ou mesmo agora colocando suas próprias mãos na tarefa de trazer o macaco ao nível de direito, não houve mais reação. Não havia nada que indicasse que dentro deste corpo se escondia uma alma mortal capaz de dor e alegria. Freeza tinha feito um pequeno jogo de brincar com seu orgulho e forçar os limites de sua sanidade e agora, ao que parecia, ele havia vencido o jogo, mas seu prêmio era uma ferramenta vazia e totalmente entediante.</p><p>Ele agarrou Vegeta pelo queixo com uma mão indescritivelmente poderosa. Vegeta apenas olhou para ele, qualquer traço de medo perdido em sua apatia costumeira. Ele queria morrer? Ele se importava?</p><p>Freeza bufou em desgosto e empurrou Vegeta para longe dele. Ele voltou ao seu trono e se sentou nele, estalando os dedos para que Zarbon pegasse seu vinho.</p><p>-Seus deveres como capitão começarão imediatamente. - Ele rosnou, frustrado e entediado. -Reporte-se ao departamento de administração neste círculo para receber suas instruções sobre suas atribuições, sua nave e sua tripulação. Novas vestimentas estão sendo transferidas para seus aposentos e você foi transferido para o andar dos oficiais do segundo círculo. Suas posses já devem ter sido transferidas. Agora saia da minha frente.</p><p>-Claro, meu senhor. - Ele se levantou de joelhos, onde permaneceu por causa da ausência de ordens previas. - Meus agradecimentos.</p><p>A reverência rígida que ele deu, nem respeitosa nem insolente, inflamou a raiva de Freeza e ele teve que se conter quando o Saiyajin se virou e deixou a sala do trono para seguir suas ordens, deixando-o sozinho com Zarbon.</p><p>Ele não disse nada a Zarbon, que ele podia sentir fervendo de ressentimento em seu canto, e esvaziou o copo de vinho.</p><hr/><p>O Saibamen ofereceu muito pouca libertação naquela tarde. Eles não eram um desafio suficiente para alcançar a abnegação que Vegeta buscava e, como tal, ele não podia deixar de repetir os eventos do dia em sua mente.</p><p>Depois que Si'eth terminou de vasculhar sua cabeça, ele substituiu o olho falso e o liberou para ir. Vegeta estava pronto para sair, mas quando abriu a porta da sala aquela mulher ridícula ergueu os olhos de seu trabalho e deu-lhe um sorriso simpático. Ele foi atingido por um súbito ataque de autoconsciência ao perceber que era a primeira vez que saía do cômodo sem os curativos. Ele devia parecer horrível para ela e para qualquer outra pessoa. Ele se retirou de volta para a sala de operação, tentando parecer que havia esquecido algo, mas agora, ele não sabia o que pretendia atingir com isso.</p><p>-Qual é o problema, alteza? - Si'eth ergueu os olhos dos implementos que estava ocupado esterilizando.</p><p>O que ele poderia dizer? Vegeta olhou para a porta novamente e, prendendo a respiração, se virou para se observar no espelho normalmente evitado. Ele teve que desviar o olhar quase imediatamente.</p><p>-Não é nada.</p><p>Si'eth ficou quieto por um momento, mas então explodiu em uma alegria fingida.</p><p>-Oh meu kami! Você sabe o que eu esqueci, senhor? Esqueci completamente, mas você não pode sair assim.</p><p>Vegeta, contrariado, olhou para Si'eth.</p><p>-Como eu poderia enviar você para aqueles corredores cheios de partículas de sujeira sem uma cobertura protetora? - Ele estava falando rápido e abrindo armários, procurando algo de uma forma apressada e falsamente jovial. - Bulma preparou este patch para você, autoadesivo, é claro. Você deve usá-lo o tempo todo, ele protegerá a cavidade de infecções e também manterá as feridas restantes limpas - elas ainda não estão totalmente curadas, é claro.</p><p>Ele deu uma risadinha no final e Vegeta viu claramente o que ele estava fazendo, mas não conseguiu entender a sua motivação. Ele não precisava do adesivo. O proxy criou um lacre ao redor de sua órbita que evitava a entrada de qualquer partícula e as feridas mal tinham cicatrizes agora. Si'eth tinha visto facilmente o que o afligia e agora se oferecia, alegando eficácia médica, para esconder a vergonha de Vegeta.</p><p>Mas isso nunca o envergonhou antes. Porque agora?</p><p>-Dane-se sua memória, cara. - Vegeta estalou, agarrando com gratidão a corda que havia sido jogada. - Bem, vá em frente.</p><p>O médico sabia, os dois sabiam, que ele estava dançando conforme a musica, mas Vegeta se perguntou por que lhe foi dada opção. Era por medo dele? O príncipe não sabia como se sentia em relação a isso.</p><p>E então ele voltou para a odiada cadeira e permitiu que Si'eth colocasse cuidadosamente o tapa-olho, que acabou por ser mais uma máscara. Tinha quase a forma de uma lágrima virada para cima que cobria a cicatriz desde a testa até logo abaixo da bochecha, e foi modelada e estilizada para o formato de seu rosto. Ele enfrentou bravamente um olhar no espelho e achou o visual, embora um pouco desconcertante, não tão revoltante quanto seu aspecto nu.</p><p>-De acordo com os planos, é mais ou menos assim que ficará o trabalho concluído, senhor. - Si'eth acrescentou baixinho. - Seu scouter ficará na carcaça final que criamos, mas externamente terá uma cobertura muito parecida com esta, para protegê-la dos perigos atmosféricos e ambientais. Eu espero que você aprove.</p><p>Ele aprovava. Muito. A máscara escondia todas as cicatrizes, exceto a menos ofensivas, por trás de uma frente cinza elegante com contornos estilízados que visavam restaurar um pouco da simetria que havia perdido com seu olho. Ele podia ver o contorno tênue onde no produto final o scouter seria visível. Isso era mais do que engenharia, ele percebeu: era arte. Ele acenou com a cabeça brevemente para Si'eth, sem saber o que dizer, e hesitantemente abriu a porta da sala.</p><p>Bulma não havia saído de seu trabalho. Ela olhou para cima da mesma maneira que antes, mas desta vez, em vez de simpatia, ela deu um sorriso largo e se endireitou para olhar melhor para ele. Ele tentou identificar que emoção estava por trás daquele sorriso, mas suas próprias emoções o haviam evitado por tanto tempo que ele era deficiente na habilidade de adivinhar as de outra pessoa. Na verdade, ele agora se sentia ainda mais constrangido, mas por razões diferentes. Ele ficou parado um momento a mais, tentando encontrar as palavras que sentia que a situação exigia. O olhar dela se manteve no dele muito confortavelmente, e ele se virou envergonhado, ao invés disso, tentando sair do laboratório da maneira mais digna que podia. Ele sentiu seu rosto esquentar e se xingou furiosamente; ele estava corando! Ele, o príncipe de todos os Saiyajins, ficou confuso e corou com nada mais do que uma atitude amigável!</p><p>Ele achava que sabia para onde ir, e estava lá desde que deixara o departamento médico, liberando sua frustração sobre os Saibamens agora se dissolvendo sob seus pés como mato descartado. Eles não ajudaram em nada a reduzir seu desconforto.</p><p>Ele continuou lutando de qualquer maneira, exigindo um número cada vez maior de oponentes da equipe do laboratório. Foi só quando ele lançou um olhar zangado para a janela de observação e viu um assistente assustado segurando uma seringa vazia que ele entendeu que tinha dizimado completamente seus estoques. Derrotado, ele socou o painel de saída e saiu do laboratório sem dizer mais nada aos assistentes.</p><p>Havia apenas um outro lugar no planeta que poderia fornecer o estresse físico de que ele precisava e, então, com grande relutância, ele se dirigiu às academias comunitárias.</p><hr/><p>A nave estava em ruinas e o hangar não estava muito melhor. Ela realmente duvidava que aquilo alçaria vôo novamente, e mesmo que ela pudesse fazê-lo funcionar, eles então teriam que contar com um velho e mal usado equipamento de lançamento para fazê-lo atravessar o telhado do hangar circular. O telhado se abriria, Ala garantiu a ela, e a partir daí teria o problema de passar pelo campo de força que impedia a dispersão da atmosfera do complexo. A barreira, ela tinha aprendido, era lindamente simples nesse aspecto, já que qualquer objeto que projetasse o mesmo tipo de campo teria seus escudos fundidos perfeitamente com a barreira e emergiria do outro lado sem arriscar a segurança daqueles que vivem dentro dela, muito parecido com como uma pequena bolha de sabão pode atravessar as paredes de uma muito maior. Era um projeto impressionante, mas ela não tinha certeza se este pequeno ônibus de manutenção antigo e fora de uso seria capaz de produzir energia suficiente para a subida e o campo de força ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>Ala não foi afetada pelo pessimismo de Bulma e parecia pensar que o tempo e o trabalho árduo iriam ser recompensados no fim. Na verdade, ela estava convencida de que, assim que a própria Bulma mergulhasse no projeto, ela sentiria o mesmo.</p><p>-Talvez se você dedicasse menos energia ao seu pequeno hobby de escuteiro e mais ao que é importante, você veria isso como eu. Ela apontou. - Seu tom era gentil, mas a nota acusatória era inconfundível. Bulma sentiu seu rosto enrubescer de raiva, mas respirou fundo para se acalmar. Não fazia sentido entrar em uma briga aqui.</p><p>- Contanto que eu esteja desempenhando bem minhas funções atuais, eles não têm motivos para suspeitar de mim. - Ela voltou, esperando que estivesse conseguindo esconder a raiva que sentia. -Então eu só preciso vir até aqui nos meus dias de descanso de alguma forma, sem ser notado ou ter minha ausência sentida por ninguém. Tenho certeza de que será muito fácil.</p><p>Ala franziu a testa com o comentário passivo-agressivo de Bulma.</p><p>"Você tem tão pouca fé em mim? Eu já planejei com antecedência. Não precisaremos de você aqui com muita frequência - se precisarmos. Faz muito mais sentido ter trabalhadores de manutenção e engenheiros fazendo esse trabalho, não? "</p><p>Ala fantasiou uma imagem de membros da resistência em trajes marrons das classes mais baixas na mente de Bulma, e ela os viu se movendo despercebidos como formigas em um ninho, realizando tarefas sob a direção cuidadosa de Ala. Muitas vezes ela esquecia que não era o único peão de Ala. Então, se ela não estava aqui para descer às suas raízes de mecânica, para que ela estava aqui?</p><p>"Para o trabalho mais delicado. "</p><p>Ala respondeu à pergunta não feita.</p><p>"Estaremos deixando este lugar juntos, você e eu, e se vamos fazer isso, temos que cobrir nossos rastros. A resistência tem muitas fortalezas, mas definir coordenadas para qualquer uma delas irá entregá-las ao computador central e comprometer toda a nossa operação. Precisamos de algum tipo de dispositivo de camuflagem, não apenas para a nave física, mas para o software. Ele precisa ser capaz de se iniciar independentemente dos computadores principais. "</p><p>Ala sorriu quase com carinho e colocou a mão de volta no ombro de Bulma.</p><p>"Nunca toquei uma mente tão impressionante como a sua; onde outros pensam em linhas retas que vacilam quando atingem paredes que eles mesmos constroem, você parece pensar como um saca-rolhas, girando e contornando seus obstáculos. Onde muitos dos meus cientistas pensariam "isso não pode ser feito", eu vi você ponderar "bem, e se eu fizer isso?" Eu observei você mergulhar de cabeça em um problema intelectual e emergir com as soluções mais imaginativas que eu nunca tinha sonhado. Você é Bulma especial, ninguém mais pode fazer isso."</p><p>-Vou precisar acessar o mainframe novamente. - Bulma murmurou em voz alta. - Tenho que ver com que tipo de código estou lidando.</p><p>-Eu posso traduzir isso para você. - Ala assegurou-lhe, também em voz alta.</p><p>-Hmm. - Bulma acenou com a cabeça, distraída enquanto sua mente girava em torno do problema, dividindo-o em tarefas menores e colocando-as diante dela como um mapa. - Quero dizer, você tem feito isso todo esse tempo, certo? Você tem alimentado meu cérebro com as informações necessárias para contornar os sistemas. Não há outra maneira de eu ter me tornado tão adepta da linguagem deles em tão pouco tempo.</p><p>Ala acenou com a cabeça solenemente.</p><p>-E você diz que posso fazer isso remotamente, suponho que seja pelo departamento de P&amp;D?</p><p>-Você estará apenas visitando sua antiga supervisora no seu dia de folga. Não é uma coisa incomum de se ver. Talvez eu esteja ajudando você com seu projeto atual, quem vai saber?</p><p>Bulma sorriu apesar relutante. Ela ia ficar muito exausta antes que tudo isso acabasse, mas o pensamento a excitava.</p><p>-E quando eu tiver feito isso por você, posso ir para minha família?</p><p>Ala parou um pouco um tempo longo demais.</p><p>"Claro, criança. Assim que forem tomadas as medidas necessárias. "</p><p>-E quanto ao meu trabalho oficial? Se eu deixar em segundo plano, eles vão notar.</p><p>"Tem razão, você também não deve deixar seus padrões caírem. Mais importante ainda, você deve continuar a ganhar o favor do Saiyajin Vegeta. Ele pode ser útil na defesa de nossos interesses.</p><p>Bulma sentiu que estava ficando mais irritada com a imprecisão de Ala. O que ela queria dizer com isso? Como você podia vê-lo sendo útil?</p><p>"Eu vejo mais do que você. "</p><p>Ala se afastou de Bulma por um momento, como se estivesse organizando seus pensamentos. Eu vi vislumbres pelos seus olhos e vejo coisas que nunca, jamais esperei ver. Esse homem é cruel, intransigente, mal em seu âmago, mas eu o vi olhando para você como se com novos olhos. Eu acho que o Saiyajin poderia ser levado a desenvolver sentimentos por você de uma natureza mais calorosa, e que poderíamos usar seu afeto em nosso favor.</p><p>Bulma estremeceu visivelmente. Ela tentou fingir que era um calafrio em vez de nojo, mas Ala não se deixou enganar.</p><p>"Você me culpa? " - Ela se virou para Bulma, seus grandes olhos duros e decididos. " Eu entendo sua relutância, é claro, seu coração é puro em essência, mas peço apenas que continue o que você já fez. Você nega isso? "</p><p>Bulma não conseguiu.</p><p>"A única diferença é que agora, quando você tentar confraternizar com tal criatura, você saberá que é por uma causa maior do que um mero esporte de sua parte. "</p><p>A repreensão foi dura, mas Bulma foi incapaz de refutá-la honestamente. Ela virou a cabeça, evitando o olhar de Ala e, em vez disso, passou as mãos nos controles do navio.</p><p>Já era tarde e ela estava com o corpo e a mente cansados. Percebendo essas coisas, Ala cedeu e pegou a mão sem resistência de Bulma.</p><p>-É hora de você dormir um pouco. Venha, vou acompanhá-lo de volta ao seu anel. Vista este manto de manutenção e mantenha sua cabeça baixa e ninguém vai sequer olhar para você.</p><p>Bulma suspirou e colocou o disfarce sobre a túnica de pesquisadora. De repente, ela se sentiu muito menos animada com todo o empreendimento.</p><hr/><p>Tendo raramente estado presente lá, não foi surpresa que a entrada de Vegeta nas academias tenha feito algumas cabeças se virarem para olhar. Depois de sua luta com Cui, ele passou a impor mais respeito - ou medo - dos soldados comuns, e eles se afastaram conscienciosamente de seu caminho. Com a amplitude do nível de poder no exército de Freeza, as academias atendiam soldados de quase todas as habilidades. E para aqueles poucos especiais, entre os quais ele se incluía, havia uma chance muito menor de encontrar aquilo que a tecnologia nunca poderia replicar: um oponente digno.</p><p>Como ele esperava, um assistente o abordou diretamente.</p><p>-Capitão Vegeta! Não o vemos há algum tempo, senhor. Posso ajudar?</p><p>-Preciso de um parceiro de treino. - Ele rosnou. - Encontre alguém para mim.</p><p>Ele não deu mais instruções, mas não precisava. O servo se apressou para escanear a sala em busca de níveis de poder adequados para os quais ele pudesse apresentar o desafio do Capitão Vegeta. Era uma prática padrão, embora não uma ocorrência diária, para a elite dos soldados de Freeza encontrar companheiros de treinamento desta forma. Ele tinha poucas esperanças de um resultado, mas ainda assim esperou pacientemente, observando a academia de braços cruzados.</p><p>Não era uma série de salas especializadas, mas uma câmara grande e rasa separada por divisórias. O equipamento de treinamento para as várias disciplinas era dividido por paredes baixas entre eles para que os soldados pudessem trabalhar em sua força ou velocidade juntos. Se Vegeta já tivesse visto uma academia da Terra, ele não teria notado uma grande diferença, além da pouca tecnologia, é claro.</p><p>-Capitão, - O assistente ergueu os olhos de seu terminal para chamar a atenção de Vegeta. - Um pedido de partida foi aceito, senhor. Zarbon oferece seus serviços.</p><p>Vegeta ficou sem palavras, mas escondeu seu choque sob uma expressão neutra. O fato de Zarbon estar aqui e não no Primeiro Anel lambendo as botas de Freeza o surpreendeu, mas lá estava a prova, subindo graciosamente os degraus em sua direção. Ele tinha seu sorriso frio de costume, mas seus olhos eram duros como ágatas.</p><p>-Não esperava ver você logo aqui, de todos os lugares. - Ele opinou ao se aproximar. - Ficamos sem Saibamen, não é?</p><p>Vegeta ignorou seu comentário, mas se obrigou a conversar, levantando-se ao fazê-lo.</p><p>-E o que o traz entre nós, meros mortais, Zarbon? Achei que você estaria no Salão de Guarda a esta hora.</p><p>Ele encolheu os ombros, sacudindo sua trança verde artisticamente atrás dele.</p><p>-Talvez não sejamos tão diferentes em nossas necessidades, capitão.</p><p>Vegeta assentiu. Geralmente Zarbon era imaculado em sua apresentação e excessivamente vaidoso, mas estava sem sua capa e outros apetrechos que normalmente o adornavam. Parecia que Zarbon estava legitimamente treinando. Ele ficou surpreso, tendo sempre pensado nele como indolente quando não estava atrás de seu mestre, mas ele pensava muito pouco em Zarbon fora das ocasiões em que era forçado a tolerar sua presença.</p><p>-O que você está esperando? - Zarbon perguntou em resposta ao silêncio de pedra de Vegeta. - Você mudou de ideia? Não posso culpar você, mas ficaria desapontado.</p><p>-Tudo bem, vamos. - Vegeta retrucou, mais irritado porque o ataque de Zarbon o atingiu do que com o insulto em si. Ele tentou passar colado ao ombro de Zarbon, que sorriu maliciosamente e deu um passo para o lado educadamente, levando o sangue às bochechas de Vegeta enquanto ele caminhava em direção às câmaras de luta.</p><p>As câmaras eram contíguas ao ginásio comunal maior e eram salas grandes e robustas com paredes especialmente grossas projetadas para conter os combatentes com segurança. Elas não eram diferentes das câmaras em que os Saibamen eram liberados, embora muito maiores. Vegeta estava no centro da sala agora, examinando as linhas cuidadosamente medidas e de cores diferentes no chão de ladrilhos.</p><p>-Acho que algumas regras básicas são necessárias. - Zarbon ronronou quando a porta se fechou atrás dele. - Acho que, em primeiro lugar, podemos concordar, o cabelo está fora dos limites.</p><p>Vegeta quase riu, mas transformou em um bufo. Ele assentiu com a cabeça em concordância.</p><p>-Em segundo lugar, vamos definir nossos limites. Acho que aqui... - Zarbon indicou as linhas pintadas de vermelho a cerca de um metro das paredes, contendo um espaço de aproximadamente 10 metros quadrados. - ...vai atender aos nossos propósitos.</p><p>Vegeta assentiu novamente. Qualquer oponente fora de campo tinha um período de carência para se levantar e tirar a poeira antes de entrar novamente no espaço.</p><p>Zarbon continuou. - Em terceiro lugar, e para ser justo, só preciso eu me preocupar em quebrar esta regra, mas posso dizer a você mesmo assim: sem matar.</p><p>Vegeta sabia que estava sendo provocado, mas pela primeira vez não conseguiu se conter.</p><p>-Você acha que eu não poderia te matar se tentasse?</p><p>Zarbon apenas riu.</p><p>-Macaco, eu adoraria ver você tentar. Mesmo com os dois olhos, você nunca será páreo para mim. Estou aqui apenas para lhe fazer um favor.</p><p>Ele quase mordeu a língua para evitar estalar de volta. O que havia de errado com ele? Por que ele não conseguia manter seu temperamento sob controle? Em vez disso, ele se agachou em sua posição preferida e sentiu uma pequena onda de ansiedade e excitação fluir por ele quando Zarbon fez o mesmo. Esta seria a luta mais desafiadora que ele teve desde que perdeu o olho e por mais que desprezasse Zarbon pessoalmente, ele não conseguia reprimir sua expectativa.</p><p>Zarbon moveu-se primeiro, e Vegeta notou que ele evitou seu lado cego, um movimento honroso do qual o faria se arrepender. Ele se esquivou agilmente, mas não seguiu em frente para atacar a abertura óbvia que Zarbon havia deixado para ele. Em vez disso, ele se moveu na direção oposta e mirou um chute na parte de trás dos joelhos de Zarbon. Ele errou por um fio de cabelo e o breve momento que ele precisou para se reequilibrar foi o suficiente para seu oponente girar e enviar um punho assobiando perto de seu nariz.</p><p>Muito perto.</p><p>Agindo rapidamente, Vegeta agarrou seu pulso e usou o impulso já aplicado nele para tirar o equilíbrio de seu dono. A cabeça de Zarbon chegou ao dentro de seu alcance e, sem espaço para socar efetivamente, ele deu uma cabeçada imprudente. Ele viu estrelas e sabia que tinha causado tanto dano a si mesmo quanto Zarbon, mas pelo menos mostrou seu ponto: Zarbon não desviaria dele tão facilmente.</p><p>Ele olhou para cima para sorrir maliciosamente para Zarbon, mas viu apenas um punho, um punho que ele poderia ter evitado se não tivesse focado tanto em manter a postura. A explosão de dor e as batidas subsequentes atrás de seu olho garantiram-lhe que ele teria uma forte dor de cabeça com essa luta.</p><p>-Primeiro sangue arrancado, muito bem. - Zarbon o parabenizou, enxugando um pouco de seu próprio sangue de um corte em seu lábio. - Vejo que estava pegando leve demais com você, macaco.</p><p>"Macaco. " O velho insulto, que ele havia ignorado momentos atrás e anteriormente por incontáveis órbitas, de repente o enfureceu e no momento em que ele pôde voltar a enxergar claramente, ele voou em Zarbon. Seu estilo era duro e restringido, nenhum movimento em vão, mas Zarbon era simplesmente muito rápido e cabeça fria para Vegeta forçar uma abertura. Enquanto ele ficasse na defensiva, Vegeta não poderia tocá-lo. Zarbon sorriu para ele com condescendência.</p><p>-Ahém, Vegeta?</p><p>Ele parou sua investida, e à educada indicação de Zarbon, olhou para seus próprios pés e fez uma careta irritada.</p><p>-Há quanto tempo estou fora dos limites? - Ele murmurou, recuando com os punhos cerrados.</p><p>-Os últimos três ou quatro socos, eu diria. Vocês Saiyajins realmente têm visão tunelada quando partem para a ofensiva, não é?</p><p>Vegeta ignorou seu comentário e voltou para o centro da sala, apesar do esforço consciente que fez para virar as costas para o inimigo. Zarbon o seguiu em um ritmo vagaroso.</p><p>-Ou eu posso estar errado. Talvez haja algo mais te distraindo hoje. - Zarbon sugeriu com conhecimento de causa. - Rumores dizem que você investiu bastante nos pequenos projetos científicos que Lord Freeza lhe deu.</p><p>-É mesmo? - Ele respondeu de forma neutra, retornando à sua pose inicial incisivamente.</p><p>-Sim, de fato. Embora se acredite que você está saindo um pouco do caminho atualmente, canalizando recursos de seus projetos atribuídos para sua equipe médica pessoal. - Zarbon se permitiu uma risada indulgente. - Pelo que ouvi, suspeito que seus interesses podem ter mudado de engenharia para a biologia, se é que você me entende.</p><p>Vegeta não entendeu e optou por não tentar. O que quer que Zarbon estivesse insinuando, era claramente uma farpa. Zarbon continuou.</p><p>-Ah sim, depois de todas essas órbitas, você finalmente está incitando algumas fofocas. Eu já tinha perdido a esperança de que você voltaria a nos fornecer entretenimento.</p><p>-Não sei sobre o que você está tagarelando e não me importo. Estou aqui para treinar, não para fofocar como uma velha. - Vegeta engoliu as palavras violentamente quando uma leve suspeita deixou seu toque gelado em seu peito.</p><p>-Como quiser. - Zarbon encolheu os ombros, assumindo sua postura inicial.</p><p>Desta vez, ele esperou que Vegeta viesse até ele. Eles lutaram em silêncio, Zarbon sempre tendo uma pequena vantagem e Vegeta excessivamente cauteloso depois de ter sido pela primeira vez. Após vários minutos disso e muitos golpes dados em ambos os lados, Zarbon começou a cutucar Vegeta novamente.</p><p>-Acho que devo inspecionar seus laboratórios em algum momento. - Ele disse, esquivando-se de uma rasteira e pousando graciosamente. - Especialmente o seu departamento médico.</p><p>Vegeta apenas respondeu com os punhos. Ele calculou mal um golpe e seu punho passou voando pela cabeça de Zarbon, aproximando seus rostos mais do que ele gostaria.</p><p>-Você moveu aquela terráqueazinha bonita para lá, não foi? - Zarbon quase sussurrou em seu ouvido. Com essas palavras, Vegeta sentiu seu interior congelar com uma ansiedade que não sentia há anos. Zarbon riu e deu um passo para trás ligeiramente fora de alcance.</p><p>-Eu não te culpo, eu não a vi, mas me disseram que foi por ela que você matou o homem de Cui. Ela é aparentemente o prato principal para vocês, mamíferos.</p><p>Ele não respondeu, não sabia responder. Ele rezou para que seu silêncio chocado fosse interpretado apenas como desinteresse neutro. Ele não se importava com a mulher além do que ela poderia fornecer para ele no laboratório, mas se ele dissesse isso, suas palavras seriam distorcidas e voltadas contra ele como outra coisa. O tempo todo Zarbon dançava maliciosamente ao redor de Vegeta, por pouco fora de seu alcance, provocando-o para atacar. Ele sabia que era uma armadilha, mas era isso ou ficar parado como um tolo idiota. Ele era mais lento que Zarbon, apesar de sua estatura menor, e o alcance mais longo de Zarbon significava que ele não tinha chance de acertar um golpe antes de ser atingido. Ele poderia tentar desviar, mas não saber de qual ângulo ele teria que bloquear significava que ele não poderia planejar adiante. Ele tomou uma decisão repentina.</p><p>Com um ruído entre um grunhido e um rugido, ele se lançou ao ar para dar um chute na cabeça de Zarbon, um movimento imprudente que só teve o mérito de não ser o que Zarbon esperava. Seu oponente ficou realmente surpreso, mas se recuperou rápido o suficiente para sair do caminho do Vegeta que descia rapidamente, e que agora estava bem dentro de seu alcance. A confusão recomeçou e Vegeta, determinado a não ouvir mais nenhuma das fofocas ridículas de Zarbon, deixou-o com muito pouca oportunidade de falar, mantendo uma enxurrada de socos. Ele estava tão furioso que não percebeu que Zarbon estava começando a ceder; embora ainda mantendo seu comportamento de calma superioridade, Zarbon era empurrado para trás centímetro a centímetro.</p><p>Com sua nova vantagem ainda despercebida, Vegeta começou a atacar para causar danos, pela primeira vez confiando na sorte ao invés da estratégia. Zarbon era mais rápido e mais forte, mas sua resistência, tão pouco treinada, não era igual à de Vegeta e enquanto o Saiyajin continuava seu ataque implacável, as defesas de Zarbon começaram a se quebrar até que ele finalmente julgou mal um ataque e o punho de Vegeta passou os antebraços erguidos de Zarbon e acertou em cheio.</p><p>Na verdade, os dois combatentes ficaram igualmente surpresos. Zarbon cambaleou para trás e Vegeta o permitiu, retirando-se para uma postura defensiva cautelosa. Zarbon estava virado de lado, protegendo o rosto com uma mão graciosa, os dedos tremendo com a raiva reprimida. Vegeta podia ver os vasos sanguíneos rompidos estragando a pele perfeita de Zarbon, mesmo através daquele véu fino. Depois de alguns momentos, Zarbon abaixou a mão e olhou diretamente para Vegeta. Que ele estava ofendido era indubitável, mas onde deveria haver autocensura por sua abordagem errada, havia apenas aversão por Vegeta.</p><p>-Como você ousa. - Zarbon rosnou, ainda mais enfurecido por ouvir como suas próprias palavras soaram clichês em voz alta. - Como você ousa, macaco!</p><p>Nas últimas sílabas, Vegeta pôde ouvir uma mudança repentina em seu tom, juntamente com uma protuberância distinta de todos os seus atributos físicos. Por um momento o corpo de Zarbon parecia estar borbulhando, mas Vegeta sabia bem. Ele já vira inimigos se transformando antes e sabia com subita certeza o que estava prestes a testemunhar.</p><p>-Eu vou te mostrar! Você só viu meu lado bom até agora!</p><p>Vegeta poderia ter comentado sobre a ameaça infantil se sua atenção não estivesse totalmente paralisada nas características de rápida mudança de Zarbon. Primeiro, seus dentes retos começaram a se alongar em pontas afiadas, então seus lábios se projetaram para fora e para os lados até que sua linda boca se assemelhasse a um focinho. Sua pele lisa, da qual ele se orgulhava muito, começou a borbulhar como a superfície de uma panela fervendo, que se estabeleceu como manchas repetitivas e escamas por toda parte. Seus olhos finamente delineados se arregalaram como os de um sapo, enquanto sua testa sem rugas projetava-se sobre eles. Sua armadura se esticou ao redor de seu novo corpo enquanto seus braços, ombros, pernas e torso se expandiam com repentina musculatura. Até sua voz ficou gutural e animalesca para combinar com o seu exterior. Sua transformação foi completada rapidamente e onde momentos antes havia uma figura bonita, serena e principesca, agora havia uma criatura monstruosa parecida com um lagarto em seu lugar.</p><p>Então foi a vez de Zarbon atacar. Como Vegeta, ele não fez cerimônia, ao invés disso, atacou o Saiyajin tão incisivamente quanto ele tinha acabado de fazer. A diferença era que onde Zarbon tinha tido força para desviar a maioria dos golpes rápidos de Vegeta, a nova forma de Zarbon era uma torrente de ataques sólidos quebrando sua defesa. Cada soco era um aríete, que ele bloqueou com grande custo com os braços ou levou ao torso. Ele só foi capaz de anular o dano do primeiro punhado de golpes, cada um dos quais o forçou a recuar vários centímetros, antes que seus braços estivessem muito machucados para aguentar e ele ficasse sem defesa. Vendo a resistência de seu oponente vacilar, Zarbon tomou um momento para saborear, em seguida, deu um soco no estômago que tirou o fôlego dos pulmões de Vegeta, dobrando-o sobre seu punho. Ele colocou Vegeta de volta em uma posição de pé e enfiou o outro punho no rosto indefeso do Saiyajin.</p><p>Vegeta estava cego. Seu olho restante era uma tempestade de dor e luzes piscando, e ele mal conseguia levantar os braços para limpar o sangue deles. A luta tinha acabado e os dois sabiam disso.</p><p>-Fora dos limites. - Zarbon declarou, sua voz mais uma vez melodiosa. Dito isso Vegeta presumiu que ele já havia retornado à sua forma física costumeira. Ele se aventurou a abrir o olho e descobriu que Zarbon estava realmente de volta ao seu estado normal e que seu rosto estava assustadoramente perto do seu.</p><p>-Você vê agora, macaco? - Ele sibilou de mal humor. - Você pode lutar, se posicionar e intimidar quantos soldados quiser, mas sempre será inútil em face da verdadeira elite. Você não é nada. Você veio do nada e sempre será nada e nada do que fizer mudará sua imundice estúpida e vergonhosa.</p><p>A última coisa que Vegeta se lembrou depois disso foi o punho de Zarbon em seu cabelo e seu rosto batendo com a prótese na parede de metal sólido.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>O chão estava quente onde seu rosto estivera pressionado contra ele. Há quanto tempo ele estava deitado lá ele não sabia, mas não poderia ter sido muito, a julgar pela falta de atendentes preocupados na sala de treinamento. Ele abriu o olho hesitantemente, mas o fechou por reflexo contra a dor aguda e aguda, mesmo com aquela luz fraca. Seu estômago embrulhou e, se ele tivesse energia, poderia ter vomitado. Seu rosto estava quente e dolorido e ele quase conseguiu virar a cabeça para poder encontrar alívio em uma área mais fria do piso. Ele prendeu a respiração contra a onda de náusea que o movimento da cabeça lhe custou.</p><p>Lentamente, ele assumiu o controle. Primeiro, ele se forçou a ter consciência de seu corpo e de seu estado - que dor, onde, como e por quê? Ele deixou a dor tomar conta dele, deixou-a inundar seu corpo enquanto ele mentalmente a compartimentava e se distanciava dela. Dor, ele lembrou a si mesmo, é apenas a maneira pouco sofisticada do corpo apresentar um relatório de danos. A dor existia apenas na mente e quem domina a mente domina sua dor. Ele se lembrou de sua luta com Cui. Aquela dor ultrapassava em muito essa.</p><p>Ele cerrou os dentes e se sentou, o que foi a parte mais difícil. Suas pernas, ele notou, estavam em grande parte intactas, embora sua armadura estivesse rachada de forma irreparável. Depois de verificar a si mesmo e decidir que, pelo menos abaixo do pescoço, o dano era insignificante, ele se levantou cautelosamente. A luz fraca ainda machucava seu olho, mas o choque inicial havia passado e ele era capaz de se mover com pouca dificuldade além de seus músculos protestantes.</p><p>O único lugar em que encontrou sangue foi em seu rosto, onde menos era capaz de escondê-lo. Havia um corte raso onde a lateral de sua cabeça tinha batido na parede e a pele se abriu, e seu olho estava vermelho, como sintoma evidente de vasos sanguíneos rompidos ao redor do osso orbital. Ele sabia que não tinha ficado inconsciente por muito tempo porque os hematomas ainda estavam para se formar, mas a vermelhidão sombria da pele predizia sua chegada; seu rosto ficaria preto e roxo dentro de algumas horas. Ele amaldiçoou Zarbon enquanto se examinava nos espelhos da sala de treinamento. Durante toda a luta, o homem colocou a maior parte de sua força em atacar o corpo de Vegeta, evitando seu ferimento anterior como um parceiro de treino cortês faria, mas ele não conseguiu resistir no final, esfregando sal na ferida. Ele se perguntou se isso atrasaria o encaixe do scouter.</p><p>Ele teria que deixar a sala de treinamento eventualmente, ele decidiu fazer isso antes que os hematomas ficassem mais aparentes. Ele enxugou o sangue com a luva da melhor maneira que pôde e entrou no ginásio aparentando uma confiança que não sentia de verdade. Alguns dos soldados levantaram os olhos quando ele apareceu entre eles, mas rapidamente encontraram outras coisas para se ocupar. Ele olhou para a hora ao sair, confirmando suas próprias estimativas, e se dirigiu ao laboratório de Si'eth. Estaria abandonado naquela hora. Ele poderia tratar seus próprios ferimentos em paz.</p><hr/><p>Ala foi fiel à sua palavra ao guiar Bulma de volta pelo complexo. Ela comeu a janta fornecida por Ala no hangar e, guardando suas vestes de trabalhador de manutenção dentro da túnica, voltou para um terreno mais familiar. Mais de uma vez, por sugestão de Ala, ela mudou de rota, tornando a viagem muito menos direta do que deveria, mas seu último encontro no corredor noturno ficou evidente em sua memória enquanto ela agarrava nervosamente o manto embrulhado sob a túnica e seguia as instruções. Ela não havia esquecido aquele evento traumático e, embora não permitisse que isso a definisse ou afetasse suas decisões, ela ainda sentia seu estômago se contrair desconfortavelmente sempre que via outro habitante.</p><p>A última alteração em sua jornada a faria passar em frente ao laboratório de Si'eth. Ela dobrou a esquina que levava ao laboratório e ficou aliviada por não ver nenhuma outra alma entre ela e a próxima. Seu alívio durou pouco, porém, ao observar que o laboratório, que deveria estar deserto, estava ocupado. Alguém acendeu as luzes.</p><p>Seu passo vacilou quando ela se aproximou, embora ela tentasse dizer a si mesma que era apenas Si'eth vindo para fazer uma verificação tarde da noite ou pôr em dia algum trabalho. Podem até ser apenas operários de manutenção atrasados ou um de seus outros colegas de laboratório pegando um item esquecido. Ela podia pensar em uma centena de razões inofensivas para o laboratório estar em uso a essa hora, mas ainda não conseguia se livrar da ansiedade que a consumia enquanto avançava.</p><p>"Continue caminhando. " A sugestão de Ala foi gentil, mas ela não se sentiu segura. Ela não acreditava que Ala fosse infalível, além do que elas nem sempre estavam em harmonia sobre o que constituía perigo, ou mesmo dever. Mesmo assim, só havia um caminho a seguir e ela o seguiu a contragosto, aproveitando a oportunidade para olhar pela porta de janela. Ela parou confusa.</p><p>Vegeta estava lá, e pela aparência dele, ele esteve em algum tipo de luta. Sua armadura estava quebrada em vários lugares e seu macacão rasgado e ensanguentado. Seus punhos pareciam ter sido usados para bloquear um trator, com as luvas esfarrapadas, e isso foi antes de ela chegar a seu rosto, que estava mostrando o início de púrpura de hematomas graves. Sua testa estava cortada e sangrando em cima do olho bom, que ele distraidamente enxugou com a mão enluvada. Ele o fez com cautela, como se o toque doesse. Ela ouviu Ala sussurrar para ela continuar andando, mas ela não conseguiu. Ela tomou uma decisão.</p><p>Ela estava ciente de Ala passeando levemente em sua mente e, depois de ter passado por um bloqueio, soube instintivamente como fazê-lo. Ela empurrou Ala para fora e ergueu barreiras mentais ao seu redor, algo que Ala vinha tentando ensiná-la a fazer, mas por motivos muito diferentes. Ela sentiu, ao fazer isso, o desagrado de Ala, mas agora era tarde demais. Ela não queria ter o julgamento de Ala agora.</p><p>A cabeça de Vegeta se ergueu com a cautela de um animal ferido quando ela silenciosamente abriu a porta e entrou no laboratório. Ele claramente não esperava nem queria companhia, e ela não conseguiu esconder a preocupação ao olhar primeiro para ele e depois para o kit de primeiros socorros aberto no balcão diante dele. Ela avançou com cautela.</p><p>-O que aconteceu? Você está bem?</p><p>-O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ele retrucou. - Pensei ter dito a você para nunca andar sozinha de noite.</p><p>Ela ficou surpresa por ele sequer se lembrar daquela conversa.</p><p>-Eu ... sim, você falou, mas ... bem, eu precisava ir a algum lugar.</p><p>-Volte para o seu dormitório. - Ele disse com uma firmeza que não permitia discussão. Se ela fosse outra pessoa, teria dado meia-volta e fugido, mas Bulma não se intimidaria tão facilmente.</p><p>-Você está ferido. - Ela disse categoricamente. - Deixe-me ajudar.</p><p>-Eu não preciso de sua ajuda.</p><p>Ela deu mais alguns passos à frente.</p><p>-Você diz isso, mas precisa de autorização biométrica para obter as coisas úteis. - Ela apontou para a caixa de primeiros socorros. - Essa porcaria é para cortes com papel.</p><p>-Não preciso da sua ajuda. - Ele repetiu teimosamente. Bulma o ignorou, seu medo a deixando ao ver através de sua intimidação frágil. Ela sabia como lidar com crianças mimadas, afinal, ela sempre fora uma.</p><p>-Tanto faz, sua alteza. Agora me dê um segundo, vou pegar o kit de Si'eth. "</p><p>Ele olhou para ela enquanto ela assumia o controle de si mesma e marchava sem medo dele ele para o outro lado do laboratório, cantarolando enquanto destrancava o armário que continha a "coisas úteis" com sua impressão digital. O armário se abriu e ela retirou uma série de recipientes, aproveitando a oportunidade para guardar discretamente seu manto de manutenção.</p><p>-Seu rosto vai ficar da cor dos chifres de Freeza pela manhã se você não tratar esses ferimentos adequadamente. - Ela o informou secamente. - E esse é apenas o seu rosto, vou precisar ver o resto de você.</p><p>-Absolutamente não. Eu ordeno que você volte para o seu ...</p><p>Senhor mandão, eu não vou deixar você sozinho aqui para bagunçar meu laboratório. - Ela colocou seu punhado de caixas no balcão ao lado dele e se virou para encará-lo. - Se você quiser me obrigar, terá que se esforçar mais do que isso, porque conheço alguém que precisa de ajuda quando os vejo. Você não sabe nada sobre como usar qualquer um desses equipamentos.</p><p>Eles se encararam por tempo suficiente para que Bulma começasse a pensar que ele não cederia, então algo pareceu amolecer dentro dele.</p><p>-Está bem. - Ele olhou para a porta envidraçada. - Leve essas coisas para a sala de cirurgia.</p><p>Ele não precisava dizer a ela que não queria ser visto sozinho com ela. Por que motivo ela não tinha certeza, já que parecia que os homens neste planeta tinham tanta glória pública na conquista de mulheres quanto na Terra, mas ela aceitou. Era mais fácil trabalhar lá de qualquer maneira.</p><p>-E mulher? - Ele acrescentou enquanto se virava em direção à sala de cirurgia. - Se você falar uma palavra disso para alguém, eu irei pessoalmente providenciar para que você perca minha proteção. Você vai limpar banheiros com o resto da classe de escravos - na melhor das hipóteses. Você entende?</p><p>Ela fez um barulho depreciativo enquanto pegava as caixas e arrumava o kit de primeiros socorros que ele já havia tentado disfarçar.</p><p>-Como se eu quisesse que isso fosse de conhecimento público. Já foi ruim o suficiente quando você-</p><p>Ela parou de falar abruptamente, esperando que ele não tivesse percebido sua alusão. Isso dificilmente teve importância, de qualquer maneira, já que ele a ignorou completamente em seu caminho para a sala de cirurgia. Ela suspirou, mesmo enquanto sentia Ala testando as paredes mentais que ela havia erguido. Ia ser uma noite muito longa.</p><p>Ele segurou a porta aberta para ela, mais para apressa-la do que como qualquer tipo de gesto cavalheiresco. Ela agradeceu mesmo assim em seu caminho e fez um gesto em direção ao seu lugar habitual.</p><p>-Tire essa armadura. - Ela ordenou a ele. - Preciso ver com o que estou lidando.</p><p>Ele ficou sem palavras e parecia um pouco ofendido enquanto ainda segurava a porta aberta.</p><p>-Eu falei grego? Vamos, preciso dar uma olhada lá embaixo. Sente na cadeira e tire isso. - Ela gesticulou novamente com impaciência. - Quanto mais tarde eu voltar para os dormitórios, mais perguntas terei que responder e tenho certeza de que você não quer isso.</p><p>Ela viu que tinha acertado em cheio e, com um olhar furioso, ele concordou. Ele se empoleirou na lateral da cadeira de operação e lutou para tirar sua armadura arruinada.</p><p>-Sim, e o macacão, Einstein. - Ela acrescentou irritada. Ela se perguntou se ele já foi abordado dessa forma por alguma equipe médica.</p><p>"O traje é ... inteiro. - Ele respondeu, desconfortável.</p><p>-E também está destruído. Apenas rasgue, pelo menos até a cintura. - Ela respondeu pragmaticamente.</p><p>Ele hesitou por um momento, mas cautelosamente começou a puxar para baixo a gola de seu traje, revelando a ambos os tons de azul e roxo que estavam se desenvolvendo sobre seu torso impressionante. Ela olhou para ele criticamente e quase entrou em pânico ao sentir um rubor subindo para suas bochechas. Ele estava uma bagunça, é claro, detonado além da imaginação, mas ela não podia deixar de reconhecer o casamento perfeito de beleza e funcionalidade em sua forma seminua. Ela não tinha visto um homem tão fortemente desenvolvido desde Goku, embora ele não tivesse a vantagem da estatura alta de sua amiga de infância. Na verdade, a última vez que ela viu um torso masculino nu tinha sido na Terra. Ela pensou repentinamente em seu doce Yamcha, mas decididamente deixou de lado aquela memória agridoce.</p><p>-Então. - Ela disse mais gentilmente, virando as costas para ele enquanto preparava seu equipamento. - Você vai me dizer o que aconteceu?</p><p>-Eu estava treinando. - Ele rosnou para ela de volta.</p><p>-Oh, claro, que tolice a minha. - Ela escolheu algumas garrafas e as colocou no balcão, em seguida, foi para o refrigerador. - Você obviamente estava treinando sua cabeça dura, a julgar por aquele olho roxo."</p><p>-O que é um olho roxo? - Ele perguntou, apesar de si mesmo.</p><p>-Um olho roxo? - Ela respondeu, incrédula com sua ignorância das expressões humanas. - As contusões ao redor de seu osso orbital. Na Terra, chamamos isso de olho roxo.</p><p>Sua única resposta foi bufar e se virar.</p><p>-Que tipo de treinamento, então? - Ela o pressionou.</p><p>-Não é da sua conta.</p><p>-Eu vi você lutar na arena e sei que eles não conseguiriam criar uma máquina capaz de causar esse tipo de dano a alguém como você. - Ela latiu de volta, virando-se para encará-lo. - Alguém fez isso com você. Eu não sou idiota.</p><p>-Tive uma partida, só isso. Eu posso ter ... - ele considerou suas palavras cuidadosamente. - Eu posso ter perdido meu foco por algum motivo.</p><p>Bulma não disse nada, mas se aproximou dele com uma bolsa de gelo. Ela colocou no rosto dele sem perguntar e reprimiu um sorriso ao ver como isso o assustou.</p><p>-Isso vai reduzir os hematomas. Suponho que você gostaria de minimizar as evidências tanto quanto possível?</p><p>Ele acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente, olhando por baixo da bolsa de gelo.</p><p>-Segure, por favor.</p><p>Ele fez o que lhe foi dito e segurou a bolsa de gelo ao lado da cabeça, deixando uma estreita linha de visão sobre ela. Ela se inclinou para frente e colocou a mão em seu peito machucado.</p><p>-O que você está fazendo? - Ele sibilou, se afastando.</p><p>-Olhando, pelo amor de Kami!</p><p>-Olhe com seus malditos olhos, mulher.</p><p>-Oh, você vai se exaltar? - Ela retrucou, encontrando seu olhar diretamente.</p><p>-Veja quem fala. - Ele retrucou, deixando cair o gelo em sua raiva. - Você desfila sobre este lugar como se fosse a dona, sem se importar com seu próprio bem em sua arrogante superestimação de seu valor. Você subestima seus superiores e abertamente desdenha o que você não entende, isso quando você não está jogando insubordinações perigosas em seu diretor.</p><p>-Você não quer dizer: você? - Ela podia sentir seu temperamento esquentando e, embora tentasse reprimi-lo, não conseguiu evitar se inclinar para frente, com as mãos nos quadris, para encontrar seu olhar agressivo. - O que você me disse uma vez? 'Somos todos escravos aqui'. Você age como o todo poderoso, mas aqui está você, ficando cor de uva depois de levar a maior surra da sua vida e quer me dar um sermão sobre ser cuidadoso? Que ideia é essa de levar protótipo não testado para esse tipo de perigo? Ainda não fizemos o teste de resistência - o que eu sei que você está ciente já que lei todos os meus relatórios! Coloque o gelo de volta, neste instante!</p><p>Ele obedeceu sem nem mesmo pensar, jogando o gelo de volta no rosto. Ela se permitiu um pequeno sorriso e voltou para as pomadas. Seu torso estava bastante machucado e não havia nada em uma garrafa que pudesse consertar isso, mas ela poderia minimizar os sintomas com o equipamento de Si'eth. Ela calçou um par de luvas e escolheu um grande recipiente, mais caixa do que garrafa, e destampou-o. Ele sibilou e emitiu um gás frio e cinza.</p><p>-Certo, isso precisa se ajustar à temperatura ambiente por um minuto. Enquanto isso... - ela se virou para encará-lo. - Você precisa me deixar cutucá-lo um pouco.</p><p>-Por quê?</p><p>-Porque eu preciso ver se há algo quebrado. E se houver, você vai para um tanque de regeneração, entendeu?</p><p>-Não tem nada quebrado, ainda. - Ele rosnou.</p><p>Ela o ignorou e colocou uma mão com muito cuidado em seu torso, recuando quando ele se enrijeceu ao toque. Além das dificuldades inerentes em tentar, com conhecimento médico limitado, tratar alguém que não gostava de ser tocado, ela não podia deixar de se perguntar como esse homem perfeitamente inteligente tinha se tornado tão intolerante à interação social básica. Ela prendeu a respiração e começou a pressionar a pele onde o havia tocado, procurando por pontos sensíveis.</p><p>-Eu preciso que você me diga onde dói. Você pode apenas acenar a cabeça se preferir.</p><p>Ela interpretou seu silêncio como sinal verde e prosseguiu, cutucando cuidadosamente a carne tenra, especialmente onde seus hematomas estavam começando a aparecer. Os músculos da mandíbula de Vegeta se contraíram com cada aplicação de pressão, e ela estava a ponto de perder a paciência com sua incapacidade de se comunicar quando ele fechou os olhos com força e assentiu rapidamente.</p><p>-Aqui? - Ela perguntou gentilmente, recebendo outro aceno. Ela pegou a lata que ela havia deixado para aclimatar. - Esse material é ótimo. Manterá a temperatura da superfície baixa o suficiente para ajudar a minimizar os hematomas, e é apenas uma camada superficial para que você possa mantê-la sob a roupa.</p><p>-O que me lembra, o que você tinha escondido em seu jaleco, mulher?</p><p>-O que você quer dizer? - Ela se forçou a responder, tentando exalar inocência casual.</p><p>-Lá no laboratório. - Ele acenou com a cabeça em direção à porta, um gesto que lhe custou um pouco de dor a julgar pelo seu estremecimento. - Quando você pegou estes suprimentos. Você tinha algo sob a túnica, depois sumiu. Só posso presumir que você começou a roubar. Também explicaria por que você está acordado tão tarde.</p><p>-Então você presumiu errado. - Ela enxugou um pano higienizado sobre seu abdômen com a mão livre, empurrando talvez um pouco mais forte do que o necessário nas partes mais sensíveis. – Para o seu conhecimento, nós, mulheres, temos muitos usos para trapos e roupas velhas e eu estava resgatando um manto de manutenção do incinerador.</p><p>Ela podia sentir o seu olhar cravado nela, mas se recusou a encará-lo, preferindo se concentrar no trabalho em suas mãos. Ela não se atreveu a esperar que ele acreditasse nela, na verdade, ela se forçou a não pensar sobre isso. Em vez disso, ela ergueu a vasilha sobre o pano em sua mão e sem cerimônia espalhou o gel fumegante que saiu de dentro em Vegeta. Ele respirou fundo.</p><p>-Tenha cuidado, mulher! - Ele sibilou.</p><p>-Desculpe, acho que deveria ter avisado que o que eu disse que era frio, seria frio. - Ela rebateu.</p><p>-Bem, eu... - Ele fez uma pausa, processando suas palavras. - Só um pouco mais de advertência da próxima vez seria conveniente. E pelo amor de Deus, você aprenderá a controlar sua língua?</p><p>Ela cobriu a área gelada com uma grande almofada autoadesiva.</p><p>-Não sei por que você está ficando tão chateado, Vegeta. - Ela abriu uma caixa diferente e vasculhou em busca de curativos. - Tem literalmente só você e eu aqui. Eu acho que estamos lidando um com o outro há tempo suficiente para saber que você não vai me matar, e eu não sou exatamente uma ameaça para você, então podemos apenas, pelo menos por este breve tempo que estamos presos na companhia um do outro, tentar não sermos idiotas um com o outro?</p><p>Houve silêncio quando ela finalmente encontrou seus olhos. Sua testa ensanguentada se franziu contra este pensamento novo e inquietante enquanto seus olhos vagavam para as mãos inteligentes dela desenrolando um pedaço de atadura. Por fim, ele falou.</p><p>-Nunca em público você deve se dirigir a mim tão diretamente. Estou tolerando isso agora porque, francamente, minha energia acabou.</p><p>Ela não pôde conter o riso, uma risada genuína que o confundiu, mas não o ofendeu.</p><p>- Já é bom o suficiente, eu suponho. Agora levante esse braço - se puder - e segure isso, por favor. Não quero que este adesivo caia enquanto você dorme.</p><hr/><p>De volta ao seu quarto, e finalmente livre de seus olhos sorridentes, Vegeta examinou o trabalho da mulher com aprovação no único espelho que havia sobrevivido lá. Ela não era médica, isso ela mesma o dissera enquanto enfiava a linha em uma agulha nervosamente. Verdade seja dita, havia várias opções naquele balcão que ultrapassariam em muito os pontos arcaicos que ela aplicou, mas algo o impediu de tentar corrigi-la. Ele se convenceu de que simplesmente não queria se envergonhar no caso de não poder instruí-la no uso correto daqueles utensílios. Mesmo assim, ela havia feito um trabalho ordenado, desinfetando, fechando e enfaixando as várias feridas.</p><p>A sensação de suas mãos frias segurando seu rosto em chamas se recusava a deixá-lo.</p><p>Ela o suturou depois de enfaixar a compressa de resfriamento em seu abdômen. Ela também aplicou várias compressas menores em outras áreas particularmente danificadas e especialmente em seus antebraços, que ela ficou particularmente angustiada ao ver. Ele teve que admitir que eles eram uma magnífica variedade de cores. A compressa era incrível, ele pensou. Ele podia sentir o frio contra sua pele e, embora não fosse exatamente igual a eficácia de um saco de gelo, aquilo certamente mantinha sua temperatura por mais tempo e era muito mais discreto.</p><p>Ela tagarelou o tempo todo. Ele nunca conhecera alguém tão falador. Ela fez uma miríade de perguntas que, depois de suas tentativas malsucedidas de colocá-la em seu lugar, ele respondeu de má vontade. Era sua própria culpa, ele sabia, tendo dado a ela muita atenção no laboratório em um punhado de ocasiões, ele agora não conseguia dissuadi-la de tentar socializar com ele.</p><p>Mas essa não era nem de longe sua maior preocupação. Ele agora tinha que enfrentar o que vinha ignorando durante a última meia hora na esperança de que sumisse naturalmente e ele não tivesse que lidar com o seu significado.</p><p>Não havia dúvida de que ele estava - pelo menos parcialmente - ereto.</p><p>Já fazia tanto tempo, que sua última memória de ter tido esta sensação estava borrada, na melhor das hipóteses, e agora era tão inconveniente quanto estranha para ele. Ele conhecia a mecânica disso, e estava totalmente enojado consigo mesmo que um toque tão não relacionado ao seu sistema reprodutivo quanto o dela ainda tivesse acionado aquela resposta. Ela mal o havia tocado.</p><p>Quando ela estava terminando seu trabalho, ela colocou as duas mãos em seu rosto e inclinou a cabeça para trás para obter mais luz. Ao examiná-lo com os olhos, ela pareceu não ter dado atenção às suas mãos ociosas e, naquele momento de descuido, ele soube o que era ser acariciado, e tinha apreciado.</p><p>A mera carícia de seus polegares contra sua mandíbula, e até mesmo o toque leve da ponta do dedo atrás e abaixo de sua orelha, enviou um raio eletrizante que desceu por sua espinha e aqueceu seu colo. E então, cruelmente como pareceu a ele, ela continuou, seus polegares traçando círculos suaves em suas bochechas enquanto os olhos azuis percorriam seu rosto com uma preocupação que ele não via desde ... bem, que ele nunca tinha visto. O rosto dela estava tão perto do dele.</p><p>Ela falou abertamente durante todo o procedimento, e sua conversa se desenrolou perfeitamente - e incansavelmente - entre o pragmático e o pessoal. Ele aprendeu mais sobre ela em uma mera hora do que jamais poderia ao ler seu arquivo, de como ela aprendera a curar os guerreiros em seu planeta ao seu ávido consumo de publicações de ciências médicas. Ela lançou perguntas estranhas de sondagem, feitas para extrair informações dele e, maldita fosse a mulher, ele tinha caído em algumas delas. Mas ele não conseguiu evitar, ela era tão diferente de qualquer pessoa que ele já havia conhecido.</p><p>Quando ela falava, ela era tão real, tão autêntica. Ela era inconfundivelmente ela mesma e não a marionete alguém. Ele se viu comparando-a com aqueles que conhecia pelo nome e descobriu que lhes faltava algo. Em comparação com essa mulher vibrante e confiante, todos os seus conhecidos eram autômatos mecânicos, meras bonecas com palavras e gestos pré-programados, incluindo ele próprio. O pensamento o deixou nauseado novamente.</p><p>Sua salvação era que ele tinha quase certeza de que ela não tinha notado. Assim que percebeu o que seu corpo estava fazendo, juntou as pernas e inclinou-se ligeiramente para a frente, sob o pretexto de dar a ela um melhor acesso a seu rosto. Ela não deu nenhuma indicação de que notou algo além de seu trabalho.</p><p>Se seu corpo o traiu primeiro, e sua mente logo o seguiu. O que aconteceria se ele simplesmente se inclinasse um pouco mais para a frente, ele começou a se perguntar. Ela fugiria? Ela ficaria? Onde mais aquelas mãos poderiam provocar tal sensação em sua pele?</p><p>Vegeta balançou a cabeça, tentando apagar de sua mente o toque dela, tanto lembrado quanto imaginado, e se afastou do espelho. Cama, ele pensou, durma. Ele encontrou sua cama e deitou sua cabeça cansada.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>